Sasuke-sama
by Kylluzizim
Summary: Los deberes de Naruto como Hokage no le permiten estar el tiempo suficiente con su familia. La apatía y la tentación lo llevaron a cometer el peor error de su vida. Sasuke se olvidó de la venganza, al no quedarle nada más ¿existía alguna cosa a la cual aferrarse? gracias a los errores de Naruto descubrió que existían dos personas muy importantes.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí nuevamente yo con otro fic que me vino a la mente y que no me ha podido dejar, espero sea de su agrado.

••

 **Disclaimer**. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 1**

••

.

.

.

Los momentos en los que ella no se encontraba presente, eran sus únicas oportunidades para sentir alivio, sentirse relativamente en paz, tal y como se sentía en ese instante.

Al recordar constantemente los años pasados, era inevitable evocar en su mente la palabra que por tantos años le hizo compañía: Venganza.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que la guerra terminó, ocho años desde la última vez que pudo ver a Itachi. Ocho años siguieron a la estúpida decisión que había tomado en medio de aquella caverna.  
La venganza y el odio fueron sus fieles compañeros, al despegarse inevitablemente esos sentimientos de su alma tras las últimas palabras de Itachi y el deceso de Madara, sus opciones se veían reducidas, sin un objetivo que perseguir, sin la venganza de su lado ¿qué quedaba para él? Cuatro miserables años en compañía de Sakura fue lo que quedó. Vivía con ella, cuatro fastidiosos años en los que tenía que soportarla en un intento de buscar dejar atrás su pasado y vislumbrar un futuro, sin embargo, esas ridículas aspiraciones se encontraban totalmente fuera de sus propósitos, su relación no había cambiado en lo absoluto, nunca cambiaría, él no podía mirarla de otra forma, por más que lo forzaran sólo conseguía llegar al mismo punto: considerarla máximamente como un útil elemento en misión.

Frunció el ceño mientras divagaba, al encontrarse recargado sobre la barra de la cocina se detuvo por un instante a mirar a su alrededor, entonces chasqueó molesto ¿Qué pretendía con todo aquello? ¿Qué esperaba al estar allí en compañía de alguien que sólo lo disgustaba? ¿Qué demonios conseguía? Era una pérdida de tiempo… Y él odiaba perder el tiempo.

Años atrás, Naruto le había pedido que se diera una oportunidad con Sakura ya que él se había casado con Hinata Hyuga. Naruto tenía una familia ahora y él, obligado a esa insulsa vida tenía que hacer lo mismo.  
Suspiró hastiado.

Llevaba cuatro puñeteros años buscando en contra de su voluntad esa "oportunidad" y por más que escudriñara, no quería hallar nada. Los años eran monótonos, el Uchiha no lograba congeniar con ella, no deseaba hacerlo; la sola idea de vivir a su lado era ridícula. Sus intentos molestos de romper la rutina sólo lograban fastidiarlo, sus insinuaciones le asqueaban, su contacto le irritaba. Era simplemente una "relación" absurda, sin futuro, sosa.

Bufó molesto y sacó un kunai de su manga, sin siquiera mirar lo lanzó hacia la pared, el ruido de un cristal roto se escuchó en la solitaria casa. Por enésima vez tenía que quitar la porquería de montaje que Sakura colgaba en medio de la fea cocina decorada exageradamente de rojo y rosa, como si no tuviera suficiente con ver cada semana esa maldita foto reparada de nuevo en el muro. El simple hecho de que utilizara un retrato suyo para sobreponerlo a un lado de una foto de ella le enfadaba, no tenía idea de por qué se esforzaba tanto en creerse la farsa de situación que vivían.

No estaba hecho para esa vida, no podía estar en aquella aldea sin ningún propósito, no podía estar en esa casa pretendiendo ser el hombre de ella, el juego de la casita y de la pareja le enfermaba sobremanera, le enfermaba que aquella chica de ojos jade pretendiera ser feliz a su lado, era patético que se engañara de tal forma, el que pretendiera sentirse feliz y plena con indiferencia le daba lástima, era repugnante; repudiaba su nivel de obsesividad, estaba harto de eso.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Había regresado.  
Suspiró con desdén, no estaba de humor para sus cotidianas charlas forzadas.

 _―_ Ya estoy aquí, querido― le sonrió la muchacha de cabellos rosados mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

Sin mirarla simplemente se encaminó hacia su destino: una habitación lo más apartada posible de ella.

Dormían en camas y por consiguiente habitaciones separadas, el azabache no podía concebir siquiera la idea de tenerla pegada a él por las noches.

Sakura suspiró como tantas veces al verlo marchar, sabía que Sasuke era arisco, al tener conocimiento de que comportamientos como ése eran cotidianos, pensó como siempre que sólo necesitaba tiempo para poder abrirse, aunque después de cuatro años, sus esperanzas comenzaran a mermar.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto se dirigió a dejar los paquetes y a ordenar la despensa en las alacenas, debía preparar la cena antes de que se marchara a la oficina de Naruto.

Sasuke miraba el piso de tatami con indiferencia. Estar en aquella casa era como vivir en el infierno, todo el tiempo se sentía forzado, incómodo, fastidiado, no sentía compañía ni calidez, no sentía alegría ni infelicidad, era simplemente una mierda.

Sin pensárselo dos veces optó por irse de ahí, iría a entrenar o a buscar una misión o lo que fuera con tal de salir, era lo único que podía hacer, no soportaba pasar ni un día entero en el mismo lugar que ella.

Con el ascenso de Naruto al puesto de Hokage hasta entrenar se había vuelto tedioso, no porque le molestara estar solo, sino que tener a alguien que pudiera dar el ancho como su contrincante era a veces necesario; las misiones consistían en hacer reconocimiento sobre posibles amenazas, al menos aquello le alejaba por un tiempo de la aldea. Eso le ayudaba, tenía tiempo para pensar, estar solo, no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre nada, no tenía pláticas forzadas ni insinuaciones molestas, sin mencionar las veces que le sacaba a colación el tema de la procreación, eso sí que le daba náuseas, aunque ultimadamente ya no insistiera tanto en el tema de los hijos seguía causándole una enorme aversión.

Al llegar casi a la puerta de entrada se detuvo a tomar su capa negra, la chica de ojos jade escuchó sus pasos e hizo un ademán de desconcierto, asomó su cabeza desde la cocina y habló.

― ¿Huh? ¿Vas a algún lado?

El Uchiha no se molestó en responder, salió de la casa dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

La muchacha suspiró, estaba trabajado para nada, sabía que cuando Sasuke salía no regresaba al menos hasta el día siguiente y la cena que estaba preparando sería desperdiciada. Miró tristemente la sartén que sostenía entre sus manos y entrecerró los ojos, el de pelinegro nunca se tomaba la molestia de agradecerle las cosas que hacía por él, trataba de ser una buena esposa aunque no estuvieran precisamente casados, trataba de hacerlo feliz pero todo intento era inútil, él seguía enfrascado en sí mismo; las muy pocas veces que lograba besarlo sentía su boca rígida, sin ningún sentimiento, como si fuera roca sólida, y ni hablar de la intimidad, ella trataba de verse linda todos los días con la esperanza de que él lo notara, trataba de mirarse deseable para él y a lo largo de cuatro años, jamás le había regalado una caricia al menos.

Poco a poco sus mejillas se fueron empapando en lágrimas, no podía evitar que al recordar todos los intentos fallidos su corazón se llenara de tristeza. Sin dejar de mirar la puerta de entrada se secó con la mano que no sostenía nada el líquido que salía de sus ojos de jade, estaba harta de llorar, harta de tener la esperanza de que algún día dejaría de recurrir a Naruto, de creer que algún día no muy lejano al fin conseguiría un poco de afecto por parte del Uchiha.

Segundos después sonrió con frustración, mientras tuviera a Naruto, podría simplemente cerrar los ojos y pretender que esas caricias las recibía de su "esposo".

••

••

••

― ¡Mamá! ― gritó el pequeño rubio desde su habitación.

Inmediatamente después de llamar a su madre se posicionó a un lado de la puerta medio abierta, temblaba mientras cubría su boca en un intento de contener la risa.  
Los pasos sobre las escaleras le alertaron y se deshizo por completo del gesto divertido, adoptando en lugar de éste una seriedad cómica.

Hinata estaba a punto de ingresar a la habitación cuando sin previo aviso él saltó frente a ella con las manos extendidas dando un grito muy fuerte con la intención de asustarla.

― ¡Buuuu!

La chica dio un salto acompañado de un grito ahogado, lo cual provocó la risa desmesurada del pequeño, al darse cuenta de la diversión de su hijo sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, el chiquillo seguía encogido por las contracciones de su estómago, sostenía su barriga mientras llenaba la habitación con su tierna risa.  
Al recuperarse un poco dirigió sus pequeños brazos hacia el cuello de la Hyuga para rodearlo.

Sin dejar de reír y con los ojos lagrimosos habló.

― ¡De veras te asusté kaa-chan!

La muchacha muy enternecida rodeó a su pequeño entre sus brazos y rió junto con él.

― Conseguiste asustarme cariño― dijo amable y divertida.

Madre e hijo rieron un par de minutos más y en cuanto las risas disminuyeron, Boruto se despegó de ella y la miró con sus destellantes ojos azules, reflejando en ellos la ternura que sólo un pequeño infante puede dedicarle a la mujer que le dio la vida. Amaba con todo su ser a su madre.  
Hinata se concentró en sus zafiros y sonrió maternalmente mientras lo tomaba por las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y se dirigía a besarle la frente, para posteriormente frotar de lado a lado su nariz con la minúscula de él, dando como resultado un beso esquimal. El rubio avergonzado miró hacia otro lado provocando una sonrisa aún más amplia en la chica.  
Boruto trató de disimular su rubor haciendo un gesto de que acababa de recordar algo, corriendo hacia su pequeña mochila que se encontraba tirada junto a su armario trató de bajar el calor de sus mejillas, al regresar miró intensamente a Hinata y entusiasmado le mostró un pedazo de pergamino.

― Kaa-chan mira lo que hice en la academia .

Hinata tomó el papel y lo desenrolló con interés, al mirarlo su sonrisa se congeló, no supo cómo reaccionar. Sobre el pergamino se mostraba un dibujo de él y ella tomados de las manos, con letras grandes escritas sobre de ellos que decían "mi familia". La chica hizo un gesto que no podía diferirse entre una sonrisa, un lamento o un sollozo, al volverse hacia su hijo lo miro interrogante, él no quito su expresión entusiasmada hasta que pudo ver en los ojos perlados de ella un sentimiento de tristeza y amargura.

Preocupado le preguntó.

― ¿Qué sucede kaa-chan, no te gusta mi dibujo? ― Un dije de tristeza se coló en sus orbes y agachó la mirada, detestaba que en los bonitos ojos de su madre existieran esos sentimientos.

―N-no, no es eso cariño... es hermoso―sin pensárselo dos veces apretó un poco el dibujo entre sus manos y se incorporó. Boruto seguía mirándola interrogante y preocupado sin entender qué ocurría, por qué su mirada había cambiado de esa forma. Hinata le sonrió y opto por dejar pasar ese detalle por el momento, después le haría la pregunta que le preocupaba tanto.

― Anda a lavarte que pronto estará lista la cena.

Regalándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas observó cómo el pequeño le correspondía el gesto, asentía y se dirigía corriendo como si estuviera en una misión ninja hacia el baño. Al verlo desaparecer tras la puerta sus facciones se permitieron reflejar tristeza y desconcierto, sabía que a su pequeño rubio le afectaba el hecho de que Naruto no estuviese, a cualquier niño le afectaría, sin embargo nunca imaginó que fuera a ese extremo, suspiró y se dio la vuelta, sumida en sus pensamientos volvió preocupada a la cocina a terminar la cena.

El pequeño parlanchín hablaba sin parar sacándole pequeñas risas y sonrisas, cortesía de sus múltiples anécdotas en la academia que contaba tan efusivamente.

Hinata prestaba atención a todo su relato mientras cenaban, aunque era inevitable que pensara en el dibujo que su hijo le había mostrado momentos antes, el rubio seguía hablando pero ella se preguntaba lo mismo, tenía que hablar con él sobre ese asunto. El chico seguía contando con todo y onomatopeyas, hasta que su madre al fin se decidió a interrumpirlo.

―Eh cariño...

― ¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo mientras seguía masticando con uno de los palillos dentro de su boca.

―Quisiera hacerte una pregunta― Hinata se tornó seria, Boruto al ver aquello tan poco usual pasó su bocado de forma nerviosa y se quedó en silencio esperando a que hablara de nueva cuenta.

―Sobre el dibujo que hiciste... Escribiste que ésa era tu familia, pero en el dibujo sólo aparecemos tú y yo... ¿Por qué no dibujaste a tu padre?―dijo lo último agachando la mirada, temía que respondiera lo que ella suponía.

El pequeño sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, la tristeza se apoderó de él una vez más, inconscientemente odiaba que le recordaran la ausencia de su padre. Se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza mientras posicionaba las manos entre sus piernas como si estuviera siendo regañado. Creyó que su mamá se había enfadado por haberle mostrado su dibujo, eso le hizo sentir culpable.

Apenas con un hilillo de voz se aventuró a preguntar.

― ¿E-estás enfadada?

Hinata se apresuró a levantarse de su lugar e ir hacia el otro lado de la mesa junto a la silla donde él estaba sentado. Con su mano lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó delicadamente su rostro, al hacerlo, vio en esos encantadores e infantiles orbes azules el temor y la tristeza.

―Claro que no cariño... Es sólo que... Quisiera saber la razón por la cual no lo dibujaste ¿qué pasa? ― dijo con la voz dulce de una madre preocupada, la melancolía reflejada en esos pequeños ojos le partían el corazón.

El hecho de escuchar esas palabras hicieron que su tristeza aumentara, era un tonto por preocupar a su madre, aunque muy en el fondo le doliera colosalmente que su padre no le prestara atención, se empeñaba en mostrarse fuerte ante ese hecho. Lamentablemente el pequeño Uzumaki no contaba con dicha fortaleza todo el tiempo, se quebraba ante la situación.

―E-eh... Yo... ― el rubio tartamudeo, quiso mirar a otro lado pero los ojos perlados y preocupados de su madre no se lo permitieron.

―Cariño...

Los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a cristalizarse y a ella se le encogió el corazón.

Boruto trataba de responder pero simplemente el nudo en su garganta se iba acrecentando, ese dibujo no era más que el reflejo de como sentía que era su familia realmente. Apretó fuertemente los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas escaparán pero ya era tarde, gotas traicioneras escurrían de sus zafiros. No podía evitar que ese sentimiento le invadiera cada que recordaba que su padre no se encontraba ahí. Con los puños intentaba inútilmente borrar el rastro del líquido.

―Boruto... ―la chica sintió una presión enorme en el pecho, ver a su hijo tan triste le hacia el alma pedazos.

Sin esperar más abrazó fuertemente a su pequeño, deseando transmitirle todo su amor y serenidad para que dejara de hipar a causa del llanto.

Sintiendo como sus manitas se aferraban a ella comenzó a acariciar su cabeza en un intento de darle consuelo, escuchar a su Boruto de tal forma le dolía, con tranquilidad comenzó a tararear una melodía que le solía cantar cuando era un bebé, sabía que él siempre se calmaba con eso. Minutos después el rubio se tranquilizó, después de todo seguía siendo un pequeño solamente, apenas tenía 6 años.

Una vez estuvieron en silencio Boruto suspiró, él era un hombre, los hombres no lloraban y él se consideraba lo suficientemente mayor para explicar sus sentimientos, se sentía tonto, no sabía por qué evitaba decirlo si su kaa-chan siempre era tan comprensiva con él. Quizá, no lo decía por temor a entristecerla, aún no lo sabía con certeza. Odiaba ese tema pero lo preguntaría tan sólo una vez más. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas y siguió.

―Ka-kaa-chan... ¿Por qué papá nunca está en casa? Y-yo lo extraño…― dijo lo último más bajito y mirando el piso.

Fue como si la hubieran atravesado con un kunai, sabía que eso era un tema tabú para el pequeño, sabía que odiaba hablar sobre eso, sabía que solía sollozar por las noches, sabía que en su mirada había una tristeza que no debía de existir en un niño de apenas 6 años de edad.

Hinata frunció los labios y habló.

―Cariño... Tu padre es el Hokage de la aldea, ser el Hokage es una enorme responsabilidad...

―L-lo sé pero por qué nunca tiene tiempo para estar con nosotros, aunque fueran sólo unos minutos―la tomó de ambos brazos y elevo un poco la voz―Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que jugó conmigo.

― Tu padre... Tiene sobre sus hombros muchas responsabilidades, el aceptar ser un Hokage es aceptar dedicar tu vida a toda la aldea―explicó comprensiva.

Él sabía eso, lo sabía de memoria, se lo había repetido muchas veces y sin embargo su necesidad de saber nunca se satisfacía, la pregunta seguía en su interior.

La muchacha sintió un gran pesar, agachó la mirada, tal vez ella era la culpable de no poder hacer que su pequeñín sobrellevara mejor las cosas... Al mirar la culpabilidad en los ojos de su madre no pudo evitar hablar.

―Tú no eres la culpable de eso, kaa-chan.

Ella respingó, a veces le sorprendía la capacidad de percepción que poseía. A tan corta edad era capaz de darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

―Él está muy ocupado Boruto... es algo que ambos debemos entender-―habló nuevamente, más bajo de lo normal, con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

El de ojos zafiros asintió con desgano y continuó con su cena como un autómata.

Hinata estaba preocupada, ambos no habían hablado después de sus últimas palabras, entendía cómo se sentía el pequeño rubio. Terminaron la cena en silencio, después de eso, Boruto se marchó triste a su habitación, a ella le rompía el corazón que su hijo se sintiera de esa forma.

Una vez sola en su habitación, al tener la certeza de que su hijo se hallaba dormido, con lo que había experimentado esa tarde, se permitió flaquear y sollozar en silencio en la cama que hacía meses se hallaba ocupada solamente por ella en las noches.

Taciturnamente se limpió las lágrimas, parecía tan lejano aquel día cuando compartieron una cama, cuando se acariciaron, desde que quedó embarazada de Boruto jamás volvió a sentir el vibrante tacto de su esposo, ella también le extrañaba mucho, no se imaginaba el pesar de su pequeño al ser consciente de que solamente unas pocas veces jugó con él cuando tenía menos edad, de que cuando necesitaba ayuda en la academia solicitara a su padre y él no estaba, de que cuando quería sentir el cuerpo fuerte de su padre abrazándolo o cargándolo no podía sentirlo, era lógico que sintiera mucha tristeza por esa situación.

La chica suspiro y rodó, intentaría conciliar el sueño, Naruto era el Hokage, su deber era cuidar a toda la aldea, a veces se sentía egoísta por desear que pasara más tiempo junto a ella y su hijo, sin embargo... Lo entendía, debía entenderlo.

El pequeño, contrario a lo que pensaba su madre no se encontraba dormido, escuchaba los sollozos silenciosos de ella, eso lo hizo enfurecer, existía una sola cosa que le molestaba demasiado: que ella sufriera. Apretó los puños y se incorporó de la cama, su mirada emanaba enojo, su padre nunca les prestaba atención, hasta su kaa-chan lo sabía, por más que él fuera el Hokage, nada podía impedirle a alguien estar con su familia si es que la amaba, pero como era obvio para Boruto, la única respuesta que tenía en mente era esa: él no los quería y por lo tanto nunca estaba con ellos, seguía pensando que su familia constaba únicamente de su madre y él. " _El estúpido viejo no tiene tiempo ni de aparecer en un dibujo_ " pensó para después acostarse de mala gana e intentar dormir, las ganas de abrazar a su madre y consolarla tal y como ella lo hacía con él le carcomían sin embargo al ya no escucharla supuso que lo mejor era dejarla descansar tranquila. Al día siguiente podría hacer algo para animarla un poco, él podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que la sonrisa de su rostro no se borrara jamás, no quería pensar más en la ausencia del rubio mayor, tampoco deseaba que su madre lo hiciera.

••

••

••

La oscuridad los rodeaba, jadeantes y sudorosos daban rienda suelta a sus instintos. En medio de la oficina oscura los gemidos era lo único que interrumpía la calma atmósfera de la noche, el rubio se sentía una basura pero el placer que lo inundaba lograba nublar su juicio, al ir ella a ofrecerse, al verla tan sola y tan desamparada... no podía negarse a cumplir con sus exigencias, mientras tocaba aquella piel se sentía en el éxtasis y al mismo tiempo en el infierno, era el ser más repulsivo de la historia. A pesar de sentirse una escoria, seguía con sus embestidas, el placer y la culpa eran una combinación depravada que le hacía tener la certeza de que merecía pudrirse en el averno. Con una mezcla repulsiva de placer y dolor en el alma, siguió con su cometido: correrse dentro de ella, en esos momentos sólo quería olvidarse de todo, que el clímax borrara sus pensamientos, aunque fuera sólo por unos segundos, borrara su deber de Hokage, su culpabilidad, sólo quería perderse en la trivialidad de lo carnal, con ella.

.

.

.

 **N/A.** Espero les haya llamado la atención el principio y le den una oportunidad (plz ;-;), es mi segundo fic, soy primeriza en esto de escribir, sé que les dije que el comienzo vendría con el próximo capi de mi otro fic ¡pero no pude resistirme! espero contar con su apoyo, ya saben que su opinión es importante y me gustaría mucho que me la hicieran saber. Una disculpa por poner a Naruto tan desgraciado, la verdad me da un repeluz escribir esas escenas de naruto y sakura D: pero es para darle un toque de drama :v  
Creo que terminarán odíandolo un poquito en esta historia , no me malinterpreten, yo lo amo pero así es la trama XD Nos vemos en el próximo capi que vendrá más pronto de lo que creen. Nos leemos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridas criaturitas, hoy es día de continuación, espero les guste. El capítulo es corto pero no se preocupen porque mañana viene el siguiente  
Sin más los dejo leer mis queridos.

••

 **Capítulo 2**

••

.

.

.

Era de madrugada, observaba la luna que poco a poco se alzaba cada vez más en el firmamento. Una sola pierna colgaba del tejado donde estaba sentado mientras la otra flexionada servía de soporte a uno de sus brazos, su capa negra se balanceaba con el viento y la luz de la luna revelaba lo que la oscuridad de sus ojos escondía y mostraba al mismo tiempo: vacío.

A pesar de verse rodeado de una total tranquilidad, el calmo paisaje de Konoha no lograba provocarle sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera algo de sosiego.

Para él, estar en ése lugar no significaba nada más que un fastidio.

Los árboles se mecían al compás de la brisa dando al ambiente una sinfonía hipnótica, no obstante el pelinegro parecía mantenerse impávido a todo, no existía nada que le interesara, nada excepto la palabra que había dado a su hermano mayor.

―Maldición Itachi― Se dijo a sí mismo. Mientras esa maldita promesa existiese no podía irse, no debía hacerlo. De no ser porque eso se lo impedía, se habría largado desde ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Con la brisa de la noche tensó la mandíbula, estaba cansado de pensar en la lata que se había vuelto su vida.

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

Quizá, sólo tal vez debía resignarse a pasar una miserable vida atrapado en la aldea, "cuidando de ella"; solo, hasta que su último respiro saliera de él, cuando al fin se reuniera con Itachi, su madre y su padre. Hasta que se librara de la maldita existencia a la que había sido sometido.

Resopló, de igual forma nada lograba conseguir con indagar sobre qué hacer, su vida seguiría siendo miserable de todas formas.

Se incorporó y enfocó sus profundos ojos de obsidiana en la lejanía; en segundos había tomado la decisión de tener otra sesión de entrenamiento intensivo para así agotar un poco sus reservas de chrakra y lograr irse a dormir de una maldita vez.

Pensar era lo que comenzaba a estresarlo realmente, entrenar haría que su mente se distrajera de toda la mierda que la invadía.

Él estaba condenado. No le daría más vueltas al asunto.

Comenzó con su andar.

Sus caminatas nocturnas era lo único que no le fastidiaba a niveles insoportables, todo era silencio y oscuridad, nadie lo jodía.

Su silueta se escabullía entre los edificios y construcciones, las oscuras y solitarias calles de Konoha le traían recuerdos de su infancia, de aquella noche, cuando tan sólo era un crío ingenuo. Aún pasados los años los recuerdos todavía quemaban, aún le dolían. Parecía que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que pudo ver la silueta asesina de su hermano acabando con todo lo que conocía y amaba, acabando incluso con sus propios sentimientos en beneficio de otros, siguiendo órdenes de unos malnacidos y cobardes viejos.

Sin darse cuenta sus puños se tensaron. En su ser aún existía mucho rencor que jamás desaparecería. Para él, olvidar todo era como insultar la memoria de su nii-san, jamás se permitiría aquello.

Seguía con su andar, sumido en sus memorias pasadas. Sólo hasta que sus pasos lo dirigieron al frente de la torre Hokage salió de su abstracción, logró escuchar un par de jadeos y susurros provenientes de la oficina del Uzumaki, su ceño se frunció ligeramente y rodó los ojos. " _Ese imbécil dobe y su mujer deberían de aprender a controlarse_ " pensó mientras seguía de largo con su camino, creyendo seriamente en cambiar su ruta cotidiana ya que siempre tenía la maldita suerte de escuchar al imbécil ruidoso justo cuando estaba teniendo relaciones con su esposa.

Al último momento el pelinegro optó por dirigirse al dōjō de la casa donde vivía con Sakura, si continuaba destruyendo los árboles de las afueras y arrasando los campos se conseguiría problemas con el señor feudal, el dobe se lo había advertido hacía algún tiempo; la mejor opción era utilizar esa casa, que al fin y al cabo si terminaba haciéndola mierda no le interesaba.

Al adentrarse a la casa notó el silencio y la oscuridad reinante, pensó que era lógico que la chica se hallara dormida, sin embargo a los pocos segundos se percató de que la molesta presencia de Sakura no se encontraba ahí de nueva cuenta.  
Caminó a paso lento por el pasillo, su gesto indiferente se tornó apenas un poco interrogante a medida que iba avanzando, pues ahora que lo pensaba, todos los días que se marchaba y por casualidad decidía regresar al anochecer, coincidentemente ella no se encontraba, al menos hasta el amanecer.  
Quedó parado unos segundos, haciendo remembranza, cada que pasaba por la torre del dobe podía escuchar gemidos y de más cosas obscenas… Tenía muy buena memoria y podía decir con certeza que esas ocasiones coincidían únicamente con la ausencia de la Haruno, eso, sumado a su comportamiento nervioso.

Repentina y lentamente en su perfecto rostro blanco se fue dibujando una sonrisa socarrona. No hacía falta emplear más neuronas a todo aquello pues resultaba más que obvio. Emprendió la marcha nuevamente e ingresó a la habitación de entrenamiento, una ligera risa que no pudo contener salió de él; era algo que hacía mucho tiempo no se permitía hacer y que si acaso ya no recordaba, pero la situación lo ameritaba, esa ramera de cabellera rosada vaya que era vulgar, a pesar de ser la amante del imbécil se atrevía a insinuársele a él, no sabía si por optimismo nauseabundo o por simple bajeza.

A decir verdad, el Uchiha reconocía no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora, no le interesaba lo suficiente para indagar sobre lo que hacía en las noches cuando no se encontraba, no obstante, ahora que se tomaba la molestia de atar cabos le parecía divertido el papel de "inocente, pura y dedicada esposa" que ella pretendía interpretar en su presencia, siempre supo que era una sinvergüenza, pero ahora podía decir con satisfacción que era una completa golfa. Negó y bufó con diversión.

" _Patética"_

Fue su último pensamiento dedicado a ello y sin más, comenzó a entrenar.

Pasadas las horas ya era casi el amanecer, sabía que su momento de parcial tranquilidad llegaba a su fin. Con la frente sudorosa, cargando su capa por encima del hombro se dirigió a la salida para ir a otro lado a ducharse y descansar, después regresaría a ver qué tan inteligente creía que podía ser esa mujerzuela.

••

••

••

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, pudo oler en el ambiente el apetitoso desayuno, entusiasmado se incorporó y tomó su camisa blanca para ponérsela, aún con short de dormir saltó de la cama y se dirigió a pasos rápidos hacia abajo.

Hinata estaba absorta poniendo la mesa, tanto que no pudo escuchar las pisadas del pequeño aproximándose; en sus pensamientos aún rondaba la escena de su rubio nene triste, quería poder hacer algo para menguar la ausencia de Naruto y así reducir su tristeza.

Saltando detrás de ella la abrazó, así era su relación, estrecha, llena de apapachos y mimos; eso le hacía feliz aunque claro, nunca lo admitiese más allá de las puertas de su hogar.

―¡Ohayo!

― ¡Oh! Boruto buenos días, el desayuno ya está listo ¿dormiste bien cariño? ― Sorprendida, sintiendo los pequeños brazos rodearle las piernas sonrió.

El rubio recordó sus sollozos y frunció el ceño, momentos después al mirar la sonrisa tan cálida que le dedicaba no pudo evitar relajar las facciones y embelesarse con la fortaleza de su madre. No importaba lo que pasara, ella siempre sonreía y transmitía esa calidez.

Tratando de ocultar su admiración, le contestó.

―Sí, ¿que tal tú kaa-chan?

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír. Su velada no se encontraba en el top 10 de sus noches favoritas, pero obviamente no lo diría.

El desayuno transcurrió nuevamente entre anécdotas del rubio, hasta que terminaron Boruto se decidió a dar el primer paso para ese día.

―Kaa-chan... ¡Entrenemos taijutsu! ― muy entusiasmado saltó de la silla y extendió los brazos.

La chica quedó como si algo le hubiera caído encima, ¡claro! podían entrenar, así su cabecita se mantendría ocupada y no pensaría en la ausencia de su padre. Cómo no se le había ocurrido sabiendo que a él le fascinaba entrenar, era todo un pequeño shinobi.

Sonrió y dijo.

―Claro Boru-chan.

Aquel apelativo hizo enrojecer al chiquillo, se cruzó de brazos y fingió molestia aunque muy en el fondo le gustara cuando su madre se refería a él de ese modo.

La chica se levantó con el propósito de recoger la mesa, entonces Boruto habló de nueva cuenta.

― ¿Podemos entrenar fuera?

La idea le pareció buena, pensó que si pretendía que su hijo se alejara de esos pensamientos, era la mejor opción.

―Claro amor― contestó.

Durante su labor de recoger los platos miró cómo Boruto revoloteaba a su alrededor, haciendo preguntas con su dulce voz infantil sobre a qué hora se irían y a dónde irían. Ella rió divertida, el entusiasmo de su hijo llenaban de alegría sus días, le recordaba la energía que Naruto solía tener cuando eran más jóvenes.

Con los platos al fin en el fregadero, respondió.

―Primero debo lavar los platos del desayuno.

Boruto hizo un mohín y sin pensárselo respondió.

― ¡Te ayudare!

Hinata le sonrió.

―Entonces ponte esto― agachándose a su altura le colocó el delantal de zorrito que solía usar cuando la ayudaba en los deberes de la cocina, era una versión miniatura del suyo. Encantada, no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta, su pequeño era lo más tierno que podía existir en el mundo; lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó, entonces frotó su mejilla contra la de él.

―Te ves tan adorable.

―Kaa-chan... Me avergüenzas...

El pequeño estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

―Está bien, tú los secarás y los pondrás en fila ¿de acuerdo? ― habló mientras lo bajaba y posicionaba a su lado su banquito para que pudiera alcanzar el fregadero.

― ¡Cuenta conmigo kaa-chan! ― en seguida comenzaron con su cometido.

Después de una pequeña pelea de quién mojaba más a quién, en pocos minutos todo quedó reluciente.

La chica estaba empacando la comida que llevaría mientras esperaba a que su hijo se alistara para salir, en medio de su deber se coló por sus pensamientos cierto joven rubio, se preguntó qué día regresaría, ciertamente era el Hokage pero sus demoras le parecían poco usuales, creía que eran un tanto exageradas, tenía días libres y aun así no se aparecía; la espina que tenía en el pecho desde mucho tiempo atrás no desaparecía.  
Entrecerrando los ojos pensó en que posiblemente, para quitarse esas dudad calificadas por ella misma como "absurdas" debía preguntarle a él, aunque la cuestión era ésa precisamente ¿cuándo podría hacerlo?  
Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, por ahora lo importante era tratar de ayudar a su pequeño a borrar la tristeza de sus preciosos zafiros. Después saldría de sus dudas maritales hablando con Naruto.

Suspirando terminó de empacar.

Las pisadas en las escaleras la hicieron regresar y tomar la canastilla donde llevaba el almuerzo. Boruto se quedó parado por un momento, hipnotizado y sonrojado observaba fijamente a su madre, un tanto boquiabierto pensó que definitivamente ella era la mujer más bella que podía haber en el universo.  
Llevaba puesta su ropa de entrenamiento que hacía mucho tiempo no utilizaba: la playera sin mangas de rayas verticales que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto torso, el pequeño short negro que cubría por encima de la mitad de sus muslos, sus medias, seguidas de sus sandalias largas para finalmente rematar con su largo cabello azulado atado en una cola de caballo.  
La chica se quedó mirando con curiosidad a su hijo, lo vio tan ensimismado que se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

― ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

El chiquillo no pudo contestar nada, simplemente la miró con mucho embelesamiento y negó.

Ella sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada pero él la sostuvo de la mano para detenerla.

Muy avergonzado y con la mirada gacha le dijo con una voz apenas audible.

― T-te ves muy bonita kaa-chan.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de un leve rosado y con ternura lo tomó de la mano.

―Vamos, iremos al campo de entrenamiento que solía ser de mi equipo…

••

••

••

―Entonces… ¿nos vemos ésta noche? ― acarició con un dedo el cuello de su chaqueta naranja, ya duchados y vestidos se encontraban en la oficina que tantas veces había sido su habitación de motel.

―No puedo, tengo que regresar a casa esta noche, tengo que ir por unos pergaminos que guardé en casa, si me voy sin razón aparente Hinata sospechará ― mintió mientras miraba hacia otro lado, debía convencerla de desistir, estaba harto y le pondría fin a todo ése mismo día.

―Está bien― como si no hubiera intentado sonar provocativa apenas unos segundos atrás, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, como cualquier otra persona.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta, se encaminó hacia su escritorio, se sentó y se tomó la cabeza entre ambas manos, no podía creer que fuera tan sinvergüenza, por qué le pasaba eso justo a él, él se había olvidado de Sakura desde ya mucho tiempo atrás, se había casado con Hinata. Ahora como si nada ella llegaba y se le ofrecía, como si no estuviera enterada de que vivía con Sasuke, de que él mismo estaba casado y tenía un hijo. En medio de toda su presión accedía para poder tener un respiro del trabajo aunque fuera por un minuto, era una excusa patética, sabía que eso no era justificación, en cambio aunque lo negara, la morbosidad de tener algo a las espaldas de su esposa le provocaba un placer perverso, provocaba que saliera a flote aquél lado que ni él mismo sabía que poseía.  
Tomando su capa de Hokage con desesperación suspiró y se encaminó a su hogar, iría a visitar por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su esposa y a su hijo.

" _Lamento que sea bajo éstas circunstancias…_ "

Pensó para después continuar con su marcha.

••

••

••

Al llegar a las puertas de la casa se detuvo un momento ¿realmente valía la pena perder el tiempo en ello?  
Bufó, desde que era un adolescente sentía una satisfacción perversa cada vez que humillaba a alguien, cada que veía sufrimiento en las facciones de alguna basura; de todas formas no era como si tuviera algo más interesante qué hacer, era un asunto trivial, pero por una razón quería regodearse con el grado de cinismo y bajeza que era capaz de alcanzar ésa mujer.

Al ingresar al inmueble, pudo darse cuenta de que ahí estaba ella. El olor a su mala comida inundaba el lugar, tapándose la mitad del rostro con su capa se dirigió a la cocina para mirarla tarareando.

― ¡Oh! Querido, siéntate estaba preparando el desayuno― dijo animada al ver al pelinegro que amaba frente a ella, era común que apareciera de la nada.

No tenía apetito y menos aún de su inmunda comida, sin embargo se sentó de igual manera a observarla, era buen observador y por ésa razón podría descifrar mucho con ello. Primeramente pudo ver su cabello húmedo, al menos tenía la decencia de ducharse. Seguidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba parada en una posición extraña, como si tratara de apretar sus piernas, asqueado tuvo un pensamiento " _La pobre perra intenta cerrarse_ " al menos el estúpido rubio hacía "un buen trabajo" al parecer.

Al saberse observada ella se sobresaltó y emocionó al mismo tiempo, por primera vez Sasuke le estaba prestando atención y ni estando loca desaprovecharía aquello.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― le sonrió seductora, dicha acción despertó un asco desmesurado en el joven, de igual forma provocó que se levantara abruptamente de su lugar, vaya que era zorra.

Ella no entendió y se sorprendió de ver molestia y otro sentimiento que no pudo identificar en sus orbes negros, casi siempre había fastidio en ellos pero esta vez era diferente, se intimidó de ese hecho y retrocedió. Él sonrió de lado para después marcharse, se ahorraría el placer de humillarla y desenmascararla, lo haría en otra situación más conveniente.

Al salir de la casa se dispuso a ir a entrenar para después dirigirse a la oficina del tarado Uzumaki, deseaba ver su expresión de imbécil adúltero, eso también podría divertirle, aunque las palabras _diversión_ y _Uchiha_ fueran abismalmente opuestas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitiría juntarlas tan sólo por un momento. Aparentemente lo único en el mundo que le parecía gracioso al joven era la ridiculez y lo lastimero que podía llegar a ser alguien; quién mejor que ése par para satisfacer su peculiar sentido del humor; genuinamente lo hacía por diversión, para brindarle un momento de banal, inútil y efímera comedia a la joda de vida que llevaba. Simplemente se refocilaría del hecho de que el cretino de su "amigo" al final había caído en la red de mierda de la rosada ofrecida.

" _Imbéci_ l" sonrió de lado mientras se perdía en el sendero que dirigía hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

••

 **N/A** Quiero agradecerles enormemente a todos su apoyo y sus opiniones sobre mi historia, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y parecido interesante a algunos y que la sigan por supuesto, quiero decirles que todos los follows, favs y reviews los aprecio desmesuradamente ;-; mil gracias. El capítulo 1 fue corregido, mil perdones si a veces no me percato de pequeños errores que se me van a la hora de publicar, incluso a la hora de revisar los errores XD soy un tanto despistada en ese sentido. Trataré de poner mi mayor atención en eso y mejorar para que la lectura sea más grata, agradecimientos a:  
 **Tori Pie** **  
** **Benton  
** **Paz** **  
** **amatista95  
Tres  
** **Mare-1998** **  
** **Bonezita** **  
** **Nanistis** **  
** **fadebila** **  
** **Yukki-Onna** **  
** **RankaxAlto** **  
** **wendyl0327** **  
** **Aoi Black** **  
** **hinatacris** **  
** **Mimi Tachikawa08** **  
** **Daisuke-37** **  
c** **itlali uchiha**  
 **Amy23**  
Y a todos los anónimos que lean mi historia, colegas, amo sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente cap! /o/ Yo lo sé Naruto es un desgraciado aquí XD pero qué hacerle :v ya pronto tendrán SasuHina camaradas.  
 ** _Nota de la nota_**. A los que son más experimentados en esto de los fics, quisiera hacerles una pregunta :v ¿el Disclaimer tiene que aparecer en todos los capítulos? ¿o con una vez que lo aclare está bien? ojalá puedan sacarme de mi ignorancia y perdón :'v soy noob todavía XD


	3. Chapter 3

¡Me disculpo enormemente! Tardé mucho y lo siento muchísimo. Tuve complicaciones como por ejemplo que se me dañó la pc, y tenía que hacer muchas cosas, de veras lo siento.  
Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí con todo y conti /o/ espero me disculpen y espero no volver a tener retardos así. Como recompensa por la espera les traigo triple capítulo :v ¡a disfrutar criaturaaaas! Espero les guste.

••

 **Disclaimer**. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 3**

••  
.

.

.

Jadeante, el pequeño volvía a adoptar la posición de batalla característica del puño gentil, Hinata tomó posición defensiva esperando a que volviera a atacar.

Las facciones de Boruto denotaban la seriedad necesaria en una pelea, el niño tomaba muy en serio los entrenamientos, y aunque sabía que su madre no combatía en serio él no se dejaba llevar por ese pensamiento, igualmente lo daba todo.

Su madre asintió, indicándole así que atacara nuevamente.

Segundos después el chiquillo se lanzó al ataque.

Con su byakugan activo, ella evaluaba cada uno de sus movimientos y a su vez el flujo de chakra; la satisfacción la llenó pues todo estaba excelente, el pequeño Boruto era realmente talentoso.

El cuerpo del pequeño se movía de un lado a otro con pericia y agilidad.  
Aunque aún le faltaran muchos años de entrenamiento por delante, el rubio era por demás habilidoso.

Seguían en su danza, chocando, desviando y esquivando las palmas y las eventuales patadas.

Al recibir un golpe en su flanco izquierdo Hinata sonrió con orgullo, ella atacaba sin dejar salir su chakra, así sumaría un poco de dificultad a los movimientos del chico. No deseaba atacar en serio, algo que jamás se perdonaría era lastimar a su Boru-chan. Pese a que el pequeño fuera increíblemente bueno y que no tenía la menor duda de que esquivaría sus ataques de chakra a la perfección, su instinto maternal no le permitía lastimarlo, por muy mínimo y reversible que fuera el daño.

En la marcha de su entrenamiento observaba sus fallos -que eran mínimos- , errores que hasta shinobis experimentados cometían de vez en cuando. Sin embargo se los comunicaba de tanto en tanto para que así los corrigiera.

―Cuida tu postura.

―Eleva un poco más las palmas.

―No inclines tanto los dedos, cariño.

Era lo que le decía.

A pesar de haberse convertido en ama de casa después de su boda con Naruto, no olvidaba esos entrenamientos que tuvo años atrás con su equipo, no olvidaba lo bien que se sentía volver a entrenar como kunoichi; aunque le gustara dedicarle tiempo completo a su hogar y a su adorable criaturita rubia, le agradaba pasar un rato retomando sus movimientos, así no se oxidarían su habilidades tan drásticamente, y qué mejor que pasar esos momentos a lado de su adorado chiquitín, enseñándole todo lo que ella sabía.

El pequeño era muy bueno en el taijutsu, era todo un Hyūga, era con creces mucho mejor que ella a su edad, incluso que Neji, apenas con 6 años ya tenía los movimientos bien dominados. Dentro de su rango de edad era todo un prodigio, incluso fuera de él; con pocos días de entrenamiento lograba enormes avances, realmente se esforzaba (aunque no le costara mucho) para ser el mejor; era rápido, ágil, no podía estar más orgullosa, a ese paso en muy poco tiempo estaría listo para aprender las técnicas especiales del clan Hyūga.

Después de su pequeño duelo, practicaron las posturas uno a lado del otro, madre e hijo. El pequeño imitaba los movimientos de ella. A veces se equivocaba por prestarle más atención a los movimientos hipnóticos de su madre que a él mismo, pequeñas risillas salían de la chica al percatarse de que aunque el infante era serio en los entrenamientos, se despistaba a momentos.

Boruto miró sonriente a su madre. Ensimismado pensó.

" _Kaa-chan es increíble... me pregunto si otou-chan será tan bueno como ella en taijutsu"_

En medio de sus movimientos, siendo oportuno, un gruñido se dejó escuchar desde su estómago.  
Un tanto avergonzado se rascó la cabeza.  
Hinata rió y detuvo sus movimientos, se dirigió hacia la canastilla y comenzó a extender el mantel donde se sentarían.

―Hora del almuerzo, cariño.

Sin esperar más corrió hacia ella y se dejó caer juguetonamente en la tela extendida por encima del pasto.

Pasaba del mediodía, el sol iluminaba el lugar y se sentía feliz de compartir esos momentos al lado de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Aunque no pudiera evitar recordar a su rubio padre no bajó el ánimo, no quería entristecer a su kaa-chan, se limitó a no dejar salir la leve tristeza que amenazaba con corromper la felicidad del momento; el chiquillo poseía una fortaleza comparable a la de la joven Hyuga, incluso llegaba a aparentar con algunas acciones una edad muy alejada de sus tiernos seis años.

Sin tener un rumbo fijo, en poco tiempo terminó cerca del campo de entrenamiento que según recordaba años atrás utilizaba el equipo 8 de su generación.

Mirando hacia el horizonte pensó en cualquier cosa.

Con la era de paz, ya casi no se presentaban problemas en la aldea, las organizaciones criminales y peligrosas como alguna vez lo fue Akatsuki parecían haberse borrado del mundo, no se presentaban mayores problemas a mínimos disturbios y miserables ladronzuelos, en lo cual no valía la pena perder el tiempo.

Siguió con su camino hasta que ruidos que le indicaban que no se encontraba solo en aquel lugar lo desconcentraron, entonces se detuvo.

Sumió su mirada oscura en la dirección donde provenían dichos sonidos, no lograba distinguir las presencias, aún se encontraba adentrado las sombras de la espesura del tramo de bosque, sin embargo, juzgando el sonido, supo en seguida que alguien estaba entrenando.

El hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se paraba por esos campos logró despertar mínimamente su curiosidad, se acercó en silencio y sin salir de la sombra pudo diferenciar a las dos personas que estaban ahí e identificarlas; era Hinata Hyūga y su hijo.

En completo sigilo se dedicó a observarlos con indiferencia, observó sus movimientos y su forma de entrenar, practicaban el taijutsu de los Hyūga. Cruzando sus brazos quedó parado mirando como madre e hijo combatían.

En un flashback instantáneo, rememoró cómo cuando él solía ser más pequeño su madre practicaba algunos movimientos a su lado, justo como lo hacía la muchacha.

Chasqueando la lengua salió de sus recuerdos.

Su atención y por consiguiente su mirada ónix se posó en la chica, la escaneó de pies a cabeza; pudo percatarse de que sus movimientos eran elegantes, firmes, gráciles, delicados pero poderosos, su figura era esbelta con partes voluminosas, las curvas se distinguían mejor debido a sus ropas de entrenamiento pegadas al cuerpo, su tez blanca brillaba en medio de aquel escenario frente a sus ojos cual nieve siendo acariciada por los rayos del sol, dando la impresión de que emanaba luz propia; su largo cabello se mecía con cada movimiento.  
Quedó inmóvil, admitió que sus movimientos eran un espectáculo digno de admirar, sobre todo porque en su porte había una dignidad que nunca antes había observado en ninguna otra mujer… su porte era altivo, orgulloso sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Al darse cuenta de que había dado un par de pasos sin consentirlo, se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño, por primera vez alguien había conseguido captar su atención de esa manera; cerrando los ojos negó, ya la había observado suficiente.

La patéticamente desesperanzada vida que llevaba venía causando efectos secundarios casi ridículos, acababa de vivir uno de tantos.

Aunque tratara de restarle importancia al acontecimiento, sabía en sus adentros que era un hombre adulto y no un puberto idiota, y como tal, por mucho que le costara a su orgullo aceptarlo sabía reconocer que la chica le había parecido llanamente "atractiva".

" _Tan sólo son_ _un montón de estupideces_ "

Pensó.

Decidido a irse, dio otro paso.

Antes de continuar, por una simple casualidad giró el rostro apenas lo suficiente para observar al pequeño rubio, sus movimientos eran comparables a los de su madre pero en él había más agilidad y habilidad que gracilidad.

No se parecía en nada a Naruto, él era demasiado torpe y tosco a esa edad con sus movimientos, los del mocoso que estaba viendo eran precisos, certeros, le sorprendió genuinamente el hecho de que tuviera ese grado de habilidad a tan corta edad, podría decirse incluso que se le asemejaba a Itachi, que era un maldito prodigio desde que tenía uso de razón.

Seriamente, sin hacer más observaciones se dispuso a volver la vista al frente y seguir su camino, pero en lugar de cambiar de dirección, se encaminó hacia donde ahora estaban sentados, aparentemente almorzando. Supuso que sería divertido mirarlos aún más de cerca.

― ¿Puedo tomar otro onigiri, kaa-chan?

Contenta le extendió dicho alimento al rubio, éste lo tomó de buena gana y al degustar el primer mordisco suspiró, amaba los onigiris de su madre, tenían dentro pequeñas rodajas de tomate, su alimento preferido.

La mujer miraba con ternura a Boruto, se veía feliz y más distraído, estaba complacida de lograr que la ausencia de Naruto no causara tanto impacto en su hijo. Al menos no en ese momento, no en ese día...

Tomando los palillos llevó otro bocado a su boca. Almorzaron distraídamente hasta que unos pasos que se escucharon cercanos captaron la atención de Hinata, le pareció inusual, ya que casi nadie se pasaba por esos rumbos.

Al girarse, fue cuestión de segundos para que sus ojos se abrieran grandes, se sorprendió enormemente de ver a Sasuke Uchiha caminando hacia ellos.

Por un momento su estómago se contrajo, se preguntó si había sido enviado para informarle alguna cosa sobre su esposo, dudaba que por una mera coincidencia, él se encontrara allí.

Se reprendía mentalmente, maldecía a sus adentros a causa de haber hecho algo tan estúpido como caminar hacia ellos, ¿no podía simplemente largarse? Molesto hacia sí mismo negó imperceptible. Planeó desaparecer, aumentar su velocidad y desviar su camino, pero por alguna razón, sus opciones le causaban escalofrío de lo ridículo que se vería.

Sin poder evitarlo, ahora que se hallaba a escasos metros de ellos no podía cambiar su trayectoria o simplemente dar la media vuelta, sería absurdo.

Sin prestarles atención, pretendiendo que no se encontraban ahí, decidió seguir caminando como si nada con su mirada enfocada al frente, tan indiferente.

La Hyūga se mostró nerviosa por un momento, dudosa lo miró, al notar que no tenía intenciones de dirigirse hacia ellos, algo se alivió dentro de ella y pensó que simplemente era una coincidencia que pasara por ahí. Por amabilidad dejó su pequeño plato y se levantó, el rubio hizo lo mismo extrañado, ella espero a que se encontrara un poco más cerca para hacer una reverencia a modo de saludo, siendo secundada por su hijo, ellos siempre eran educados y que se tratara de Sasuke Uchiha no cambiaba ese hecho, sabía que era hosco pero no merecía la grosería de ser ignorado.

Sasuke los miró de reojo al escucharla decir:

―Buen día Uchiha-san.

El niño miraba con curiosidad infantil, no recordaba haber visto a ese sujeto antes, aunque si su madre lo saludaba significaba que ella lo conocía.

Hinata sonrió con amabilidad y observó a Sasuke detenerse.

―Hyūga.

Respondió el saludo, regularmente hubiera ignorado deliberadamente a cualquiera pero al ver su grado de respeto y educación, no le quedó otra opción, el clan Uchiha también era orgulloso y no deshonraría su reputación de elegancia haciendo un desplante a alguien como ella, además… era la esposa del dobe, si se enteraba de que había sido grosero no se lo quitaría de encima nunca. Y principalmente... él se había buscado aquello, no tenía opción.

La chica se quedó mirándolo por un momento, hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a ver a Sasuke Uchiha, la última vez que recordaba, había sido cuando recién se aliviaba de Boruto, cuando acudió a su casa a felicitarlos junto con Sakura.

Boruto observaba callado al hombre alto de ojos negros que estaba frente a ellos. Con un toque de admiración lo observaba de arriba hacia abajo. Su un tanto crecido cabello negro le daba cierta aura de misterio y poder, su capa negra era asombrosa y qué decir de su katana, era increíble.

Sasuke desvío la mirada hacia el pequeño, al darse cuenta de que lo escaneaba con esos zafiros bufó.

―Hmp.

Boruto respingó y agachó la mirada avergonzado, había sido indiscreto, ocultándose un poco tras su madre comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el joven. Si no mal recordaba la chica solía hacer eso cada que se avergonzaba.

Hinata pudo notar el desconcierto de su hijo, era razonable, después de todo aún era muy pequeño en ese entonces, seguramente no recordaba que ya había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de su padre.

Dando un rápido vistazo del joven hacia su hijo, habló.

―Boruto, él es el señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ¿señor? ¿Tan viejo se veía?

Clavó su mirada en el rubio, este dio un leve saltito y reverenció nuevamente.

― ¡Buen día U-Uchiha-sama!―habló más fuerte de lo habitual, con un ímpetu innecesario, inmediatamente se avergonzó y agachó más haciendo una disculpa silenciosa con ello. Esas situaciones lo ponían de los nervios.

Esta vez alzó doblemente su ceja, parecía que esas dos personas no tenían nada que ver con Naruto, aunque fuera su réplica en miniatura, a diferencia de su amigo, él era respetuoso y educado.

No pudo evitar sentiste halagado por ese " _sama_ ", asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, no le agradaban los niños, en cambio el que tenía frente a él no era ruidoso e histrionico como la mayoría, no se había lanzado hacia él dejando salir toda clase de preguntas estúpidas para conseguir la atención de todo el mundo, lo cual agradeció internamente.

Hinata miró sonriente a su hijo, con ella era confiado pero por una extraña razón, con los demás era algo tímido, le recordaba a ella en su infancia.

Sasuke observó en silencio al infante.  
Su muy baja estatura, comparada a la de él le hizo pensar.

" _Realmente es muy enano_ "

El viento silbó alrededor de ellos y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí, el extraño encuentro había conseguido despertarle unas cuentas inquietudes.

Sin esperar más se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Hinata lo dejó seguir y volvió a su almuerzo, al tomar su plato y mirar los alimentos reflexionó, tuvo el pensamiento de que fue mal educada al no invitarlo a almorzar con ellos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que la rechazaría no perdía nada con preguntar.

Dejando nuevamente su plato se levantó para poder observar que afortunadamente el joven aún no se alejaba lo suficiente, y como si nada elevó un poco la voz.

―Uchiha-san.

El aludido giró la mitad del rostro para atender a su llamado, al ver que ella se aproximaba sus pies se plantaron en el piso.

Quería sentir molestia pero no lo consiguió, quería poner mala cara para así librarse de lo que fuera que quisiera decirle, pero sorprendentemente... tampoco lo consiguió.

La chica llegó a él y le propuso que los acompañara en el almuerzo.

―Disculpe el atrevimiento Uchiha-san, pero... ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar?

El desconcierto en su cara era evidente, el grado de amabilidad y educación que poseía la fémina le sacaban escalofríos al muchacho. Con mirada gélida rechazó "gentilmente " la invitación y siguió con su camino.

―Debo ir a otro lugar.

Asintiendo con una reverencia por parte de ambos se dieron la espalda.

Al verla regresar no pudo evitar preguntar, su natural curiosidad infantil afloraba.

―¿Para qué llamaste a Uchiha-sama kaa-chan?

A Hinata le causo una sonrisa el apelativo de extremo respeto, tomando su plato respondió la cuestión de su hijo.

―Le pedí que nos acompañara a almorzar.

Boruto puso expresión triste al saber que obviamente había declinado a la invitación, le hubiera gustado preguntarle sobre su genial Katana.

Siguió comiendo.

Al dirigir su mirada zafiro hacia él, pudo ver en la distancia cómo Sasuke se alejaba cada vez más, con su capa ondeando al viento, sin darse cuenta sus ojos brillaron y los pequeños labios se entreabrieron, él parecía realmente poderoso.

Ya lejos del lugar se preguntaba qué había sido ese encuentro tan extraño, por primera vez no había sentido molestia ni irritación hacia las personas que estaban en su presencia o hacia alguna invitación que le hacían.

Lo reflexionó por un momento aunque la respuesta fuera sencilla, creía que tenía que haber una explicación ante su nulo desagrado y aversión que era común ante cualquier persona.

―Tsk

No había respuesta, era simple y llanamente eso: una invitación sin ningún interés de por medio, una cortesía genuina

Por ello no pudo sentir molestia.

Sonrió de lado con ironía, al tratarse del hijo y la esposa de Naruto, eso los convertía automáticamente en Uzumakis, en cambio esos "Uzumakis" no tenían nada de Uzumaki, excluyendo la arrogancia, ese par eran unos auténticos Hyūga.

••

••

••

Una vez en casa, Naruto dejó caer la capa de séptimo Hokage en el sofá, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, suspirando miró el techo, se sabía un ser humano despreciable.

¿Cuándo su vida totalmente normal se había convertido en un vórtice de lujuria, apatía, culpabilidad e infidelidad?

Quería que todo fuera diferente, que deseara con impaciencia que el día terminara para llegar cada noche a casa a saborear la deliciosa comida de su dulce esposa, ver a su hijo jugar en la sala con shurikens de peluche, hacerle el amor a Hinata al ir hacia su habitación… quería desearlo, pero por más que pensara en ello, no podía, no le causaba ningún deseo llevar a su esposa a la cama, no le causaba interés ver a su réplica en miniatura. Se sentía una escoria. En lugar de ello quería finalizar el día, simplemente para penetrar a su " _amiga"_ de la infancia, meterle su miembro palpitante por todos sus orificios, escucharla gemir sin control.

Golpeó la pared mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

Todo era una mierda.

Con desánimo y hambre se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, Hinata como siempre dejaba una ración preparada para calentarse por cualquier circunstancia, al mirar el plato sonrió con tristeza, realmente era una basura de ser humano, su esposa era increíble y él un cerdo lujurioso tentado por una chica infame y sus propios bajos instintos.

Al terminar su comida en silencio subió a su habitación, se sentó en medio de la cama y percibió el aroma impregnado de su esposa en todo el lugar, el delicado aroma se coló por todos sus sentidos y se tomó nuevamente la cabeza con desesperación. ¿Qué clase de bajeza le estaba haciendo a su familia? Se odiaba por no poder luchar y hacerle frente a la provocación.

Le dolía la cabeza, no podía concebir tanta maldita porquería en él.

Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio Hokage se recostó, debido al cansancio en cuestión de segundos quedó dormido con un sentimiento amargo anidándose en su pecho.

.

.

.

 **N/A.** **¡Los amo! en serio que los amo ;-; les doy un agradecimiento más que colosal a todos, me llega al kokoro que digan cosas tan bonitas de mi y de mi historia, en serio me hacen feliz, sé que los capis son cortos pero aún así espero les haga felices a ustedes que haya puesto tres seguidos :9 Muchos abrazos y mil millones de millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios. Nos leemos en los próximos capi criaturas lindas.**


	4. Chapter 4

••

 **Disclaimer**. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 4**

••

.

.

.

Al regresar a casa inmediatamente ambos lo notaron, había alguien ahí, quedaron petrificados, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Naruto.

Hinata sintió un estremecimiento de felicidad extrema recorrerla, sus ojos se iluminaron, se sentía tan contenta que dejó caer sin más la canasta que llevaba entre las manos, por fin lo verían luego de mucho tiempo. El chiquillo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, en su interior despertaban muchos sentimientos, desde la felicidad, la euforia y la emoción hasta la desesperación y la histeria.  
Sin esperar más, como un rayo corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres, sin poder contener un par de lágrimas de felicidad se adentró a la habitación, el grito de euforia quedaría atorado en su pequeña garganta al contemplar a su padre totalmente dormido.

―Otou-sa… ― paró en seco al mirarlo.

Sus pequeños puños temblaban a los costados.  
No sabía si enfadarse o sentirse bien porque después de todo, como fuera se encontraba en casa.

Hinata al darle alcance congeló su sonrisa y esta se tornó preocupada, el pobre Naruto estaba tan cansado que se había rendido. Lo mejor era que lo dejarán descansar.

Haciendo un ademan con el dedo para pedirle silencio a su hijo, lo tomó de la mano y salió de la habitación.

El pequeño rubio aún estaba conmocionado, atorado entre la emoción, la euforia y el enojo.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo hacia la planta baja tomados de la mando, sintiendo la emoción desbordarse de sus pechos, sintiéndose felices.

―Por qué no vas a tomar un baño, Boru-chan.

Hinata le pidió que se duchara y él en silencio se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Ella haría lo mismo, quería estar hermosa para recibir a su adorado esposo.

Después de haberse arreglado, bajó a la cocina a preparar el festín de bienvenida, quería esmerarse para hacer una cena fabulosa para Naruto, se sentía feliz, no podía evitar sentir la euforia tal como una pequeña niña y al mismo tiempo como una mujer que anhelaba ver de nuevo al amor de su vida.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Boruto con un poco de vergüenza en medio de la soledad de su habitación se esmeraba en practicar frente a un espejo como le contaría y le diría todo lo que deseaba decirle a su padre.

Madre e hijo hacían sus respectivas actividades a la expectativa.

Sus zafiros brillantes no paraban de destilar emoción, había una sola cosa que Boruto deseaba.

―Solamente quiero abrazarlo muy fuerte. Dijeron simultáneamente Boruto y Hinata…

Tras un par de horas, Naruto despertó, miró a su alrededor con pesadez. Supo enseguida que su familia estaba en casa, decidido, sintiendo una enorme presión en el pecho que casi lo asfixiaba se dirigió abajo, sin imaginar siquiera lo que sucedería.

Al escuchar pasos en las escaleras Hinata respingó y sintió su corazón acelerarse, se quitó rápidamente el delantal y se aseguró de no tener manchas por ningún lado. En la mesa había un gran postre y el platillo favorito de Naruto seguido de muchos acompañantes apetitosos.

Al ingresar a la cocina la expresión de Naruto fue deplorable. No podía ser cierto.

Hinata le regalo su mejor sonrisa y más que feliz de pronunciar dichas palabras continúo.

―Bienvenido a casa, querido.

Ahí estaba ella, tan radiante y hermosa como siempre, dándole sin dudar todo lo que él no merecía.

―Gra-gracias... Hina…― tartamudeó, ella era tan dulce... Apretó la mandíbula cuando su mirada se posó en la mesa, preparó todas esas cosas especiales, simplemente por aparecer, sorprendido vio el ramen y sin pensar pronuncio algo que no debía.

―Ah, ramen... no he parado de comerlo en semanas.

Al darse fuera de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde, Hinata se apresuró a retirar los bols y a decir.

―De-debí suponerlo, lo siento querido, iré a preparar algo más. No tardaré.

Se sintió tonta por no pensarlo, estaba tan emocionada con su llegada que simplemente actuó con su corazón.

Su felicidad no se veía opacada ni siquiera con el hecho de haberse equivocado y ser descuidada, él siempre consumía ramen instantáneo y después de tanto tiempo, debía de estar hastiado de él.

El rubio se quedó estupefacto mirando los ágiles y apresurados movimientos de su esposa desde el umbral de la entrada de la cocina, eran tan linda, tan atenta y comprensiva con él que ni siquiera por un comentario tan idiota como ese, se enfadaba, al contrario, trataba de darle gusto, ella era demasiado para un idiota como él, sin poder contener su enojo dijo entre dientes.

―Déjalo Hina… No quiero fastidiarte, debes de estar cansada.

―No digas eso querido, en un minuto estará listo.

Naruto golpeó el marco de la puerta, Hinata se giró hacia él y preocupada le preguntó

― ¿Pasa algo malo?

―No quiero que prepares nada

La severidad en su tono le causó un escalofrío. Dejando sus utensilios lentamente caminó hacia él ahora muy preocupada, Naruto siempre estaba alegre a la hora de la cena, al menos la última vez que cenó con ellos estaba feliz, pero ahora parecía otra persona, ese no era el rubio que ella creía conocer.

Sin explicación alguna se aproximó bruscamente y la tomó de los hombros.

―Na-Naruto…― Apenas pudo pronunciar aquello no sabía que le pasaba a su marido, no creía que por haberse equivocado se disgustara de esa forma.

En un impulso de creer que eso lo tranquilizaría, ansiosa, sin poder contenerse más se lanzó a sus brazos y lo rodeó fuertemente, con los ojos cerrados restregaba su mejilla en el pecho del hombre.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, sus ojos fueron abriéndose cada vez más al percibir el aroma de un perfume impregnado en él. No era su aroma natural, no era ninguna colonia masculina, pues el olor hostigaba los sentidos de lo dulce que era.

Naruto jamás sintió un pesar semejante, no se sentía digno de nada, digno de ella, de estar en su presencia, mucho menos de tener aquellos delicados brazos rodeándolo con ése fervor, él era un vil gusano.  
Tomándola lentamente y con pesadez, como si sus hombros tuvieran fuego apretó fuertemente los ojos, sin poder mirarla mantenía la mirada gacha mientras que ella comenzaba a negar lentamente, tratando de decirse a sí misma que eso sólo era una pesadilla.

―Hinata... n-no me abraces, yo…

La culpabilidad le quemaba el alma. No podía seguir así, debía encararla, era lo menos que podía hacer. Al menos le debía eso a su esposa, una explicación.

La mujer estaba muda, conmocionada, estancada entre el dolor que crecía cada vez más, en su desconcierto entrelazó las manos a la altura del pecho y miró intensamente a Naruto.

Con todo el miedo de su ser se aventuró a preguntar al ver que Naruto respiraba pesado y temblaba.

―Q-qué es lo que pasa… por qué dices esas cosas.

El rubio suspiró con un pesar que jamás antes experimentó en su vida. Tenía que reunir el valor para mirarla a los ojos, aunque no se considerara digno de ello.

Al intentar mirarla pudo ver sus ojos cristalizados, temerosos, desamparados. El enojo hacia sí mismo era tan desmesurado que gritó en su hogar por primera vez en la vida.

― ¡Maldita sea Hinata!

Ella temerosa del arranque retrocedió un paso, la desesperación y la histeria querían apoderarse de ella también, la incertidumbre la estaba carcomiendo. ¿Por qué Naruto actuaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué olía a mujer?

Su rostro no podía reflejar otra cosa más que temor, desconcierto, dolor, algo que nunca antes se había posado en sus delicadas facciones, pero que ahora parecía haber estado toda su vida en su rostro.

El escuchar ese grito alertó al pequeño rubio, al parecer era su otou-san.

Con un poco de temor y tratando de que sus pasos fueran imperceptibles se encaminó hacia las escaleras, donde estaba suficiente cerca y satisfactoriamente oculto para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

―Hi-Hinata yo… hice algo muy malo, soy la peor de las basuras…― escuchó.

La mujer callaba, no quería pensar en lo que iba a decir, simplemente con mucho dolor miró hacia otro lugar.

Sus demoras inexplicadas y ahora eso…

No podía ser cierto.

No hallaba el valor, así que ahora más enojado que nunca y sintiendo repulsión hacia sí, se dio la vuelta y dijo.

―Y-yo… Te he estado engañando― no podía girarse, la vergüenza y la culpa de imaginar a Hinata destrozada le atormentaban sobremanera, pero estaba cansado, su familia no lo merecía―Ya no puedo seguir con esto, tenía que decírtelo… desde hace mucho tiempo yo…― Calló un instante― Tú no te mereces esto Hinata.

Con voz apenas audible ella apenas pudo preguntar.

― ¿Q-qué?

No sabía qué más decir, estaba conmocionada, por más que lo repitiera no podía concebir lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su esposo, paralizada se quedó mirando a Naruto, este seguía dándole la espalda.

Al no escuchar más respuesta de su esposa se giró y la tomó nuevamente de los hombros con desesperación.

―¡¿No lo entiendes Hinata?! Te fallé, soy una escoria

Boruto dio un respingo, la tristeza se posó en todo su pequeño ser y tembloroso se encaminó hacia la cocina. Aún era menor, pero sabía perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras..

Hinata se desmoronaba, los hechos la golpearon sin piedad.  
Eso no podía ser cierto, algo como eso debía de ser una broma muy cruel, Naruto no era capaz de hacer algo así, él confesó que la amaba, ellos se habían casado, tenían a Boru-chan, quien era el fruto de su amor, o al menos eso creía ella. Negando estupefacta dio un paso hacia él, como si su tacto fuera un detonante Naruto se giró y le dijo esta vez con palabras más bruscas.

―Ya no podía más con esto, la culpa no me ha dejado regresar en meses, no puedo hacerte esto a ti... No lo mereces...

―N-nar... ― Calló pues él no la dejo continuar. En sus ojos perlados podían verse las primeras lágrimas.

―Escúchame... Tú no mereces algo como esto, yo... Me he estado acostado con Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo... Al principio no sentía nada, pero con cada acción, cada gesto bondadoso y de amor tuyo... Me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaba siendo el peor de los desgraciados contigo...

―Hinata yo...

No pudo continuar con su monólogo de desahogo porque la chica de cabello azulado, no pudo contener por más tiempo el sonoro lamento que aquella confesión tan brusca le había causado.

Sintiendo el corazón muy agitado intento acercarse a su esposa destrozada. Detuvo su mano al ver el temblor y la cascada de lágrimas que salía de sus bellos ojos.

Boruto estaba en la entrada de la cocina, observando desde ahí, pasmado por la escena donde su amada kaa-chan lloraba desconsoladamente, ella que siempre tenía una sonrisa para mostrar, que siempre se oponía a cualquier cosa se hallaba en el piso, frente a su Otou-san...

El rubio mayor se percató de su presencia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mira al pequeño presenciar esa escena que a él le rompía el corazón le atormento en demasía. Era un completo desgraciado.

―Kaa-chan.

La dulce voz quebrada la llamó.

Miraba a su madre y a él repetidas veces, no sabía qué hacer, en su pequeña cabeza todo daba vueltas, estaba asustado, triste, y enojado.

Naruto intento ir hacia él.

El pequeño lo observo como si se tratara de un desconocido, no lo culpaba, nunca se ganó precisamente el título de padre con él.

La escena que envolvía a la casa Uzumaki era deprimente. Hinata sollozaba, tratando de despertar de aquella pesadilla, tanto era su pesar que no se percató de la presencia ni de la vocecita que minutos antes la llamaron.

Su shock fue despertado por unos gritos que identifico eran del chiquillo, como si fuera despertando de una ensoñación vio en cámara lenta la escena que terminó por partirle el corazón.

―Boruto...

El pequeño negó y lo siguió mirando desafiante, como un pequeño roedor que intenta defenderse de una amenaza.

―Boruto por qué no estás en tu habitación.

Intentó disminuir la severidad de la escena con esas palabras, sin embargo fue inútil.

―Q-qué significa lo que dijiste a kaa-chan, por qué está llorando tanto...

Sus puños se tensaron, aunque él fuera tan sólo un niño comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, sin embargo quería una respuesta, tenía la esperanza de que su Otou-san estuviera jugando solamente.

Naruto agacho la mirada y se encogió hasta su altura, intento poner su mano sobre su cabello pero este, sin reparo, tomo su brazo y lo desvío bruscamente a otra dirección.

El Hokage se sorprendió, había un enojo inmenso en sus pequeños ojos.

―Es sólo un pequeño problema de papá y mamá... Regresa a tu habitación...

Boruto estaba furioso con cada fibra de su minúsculo ser.

―Soy un niño, pero no soy tonto―Dijo tan bajito que Naruto apenas entendió lo que decía.

Naruto expectante se quedó en silencio observando a su réplica en miniatura, el niño se mantenía tan tenso que el rubio comenzó a preocuparse.

En pocos segundos el pequeño estalló en llanto.

Naruto no supo qué hacer, simplemente su gesto término siendo de dolor profundo. Merecía todo eso, lo merecía.

Tenía frente a él a su padre, al hombre que nunca se encontraba en casa, al hombre que nunca lo arropó por las noches a lo largo del tiempo, que nunca le contó un cuento para dormir, que no abrazaba, besaba ni consentía a su kaa-chan, el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba respirar. El recordar a su madre en ese estado, derrotada y destrozada frente a ése hombre lo hizo tener fuerza y mirar a los ojos al que se suponía era su padre.

Sin poder resistirse más, al fin habló.

―C-cómo pudiste... Otou-chan.

Naruto estaba estupefacto, era sólo un niño, no podía creer que estuviera entendiendo lo que momentos antes le dijo a su mujer.

Boruto gritó al darse cuenta de la pregunta que se hacía el mayor.

― ¡No soy un tonto! Sé bien que eso significa que quieres a otra mujer que no es kaa-chan.

Su rostro redondo por la edad reflejaba enojo, comenzaba a tornarse rojo de ira, apretaba los puños y los párpados con todas sus fuerzas.

―Boruto...yo... Son problemas entre tu madre y yo.

― ¡No! Kaa-chan no lo dice pero sé que soy el hombre de esta casa ya que tú nunca estas aquí para serlo.

Lo interrumpió.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, esta vez el rubio mayor se limitó a escuchar las exclamaciones de su hijo, merecía algo peor que el infierno.

― ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a kaa-chan! ― Su rostro sonrojado por la furia y el llanto se contrajo en cuanto vio a su madre a las espaldas del rubio que tenía frente a él.

Hinata lo miraba con dolor puro, no sabía cómo enfrentar aquello, el que su pequeño hijo se hubiera visto mezclado en un problema de ésa índole era algo imperdonable.

Como pudo se incorporó aún con lágrimas en el rostro, se aproximó a Boruto, que en el estado de euforia, se alejaba de ambos como si se tratara de un animalito amenazado y asustado, su pequeño ser, no podía con todas las emociones. No lo soportaba, era demasiada carga emocional para él.

Sintiéndose sofocado, observó a su madre aproximarse, una vez más gritó.

― ¡No!

Naruto estaba devastado, el dolor y el miedo en aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos era lo peor que había enfrentado en su vida. Ningún dolor físico podía aproximarse siquiera a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Hinata se comenzaba a preocupar, el sobresalto en su hijo era tanto que comenzaba a hiperventilar de manera desesperada.

―Ca-cariño... Cálmate, por favor…

Sin poder resistirlo más gritó a voz viva lo que salía de su corazón.

― ¡Nunca has estado para arroparme por las noches, contarme tus aventuras ninjas o ayudarme a entrenar!

Sus padres estaban estupefactos. Cada uno sumido en la desesperación propia, siendo consumidos por la situación.

― ¡Nunca he visto que abraces o beses a kaa-chan, ella siempre está muy sola! yo trato de consolarla, al salir de la academia corro a casa para no dejarla más tiempo.

Hinata se cubrió la boca tratando de reprimir su llanto. Era demasiado.

― ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros, siempre que preguntaba a mamá sobre ti, me respondía que estabas muy ocupado…

―Si ser un Hokage significa abandonar a tu familia… ¡entonces jamás quiero ser como tú!

En el culmine de la ira gritó más fuerte.

― ¡No eres más que un estúpido viejo!

Salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas por la puerta de entrada, quería escapar, quería ocultarse por mucho tiempo y no volver a ver a ése hombre que había lastimado tanto a su adorada madre y a él. Ahora lo sabía, él quería a otra mujer y eso le rompía el corazón. Lloraba sin cesar tratando de limpiar las lágrimas sin detenerse. La su pequeña y destrozada figura se perdió en el bosque, nunca creyó que su otou-chan… los lastimaría de ese modo.

EL rostro de Hinata estaba totalmente contraído por la desesperación, preocupada y muy dolida se dirigió rápidamente a ver la dirección que tomaba su pequeño, quería ir tras él pero estaba bloqueada, paralizada, tras la confesión de Naruto y la reacción de Boruto no podía reaccionar racionalmente, las piernas no le respondían, simplemente se quedó ahí, cayendo lentamente, como si su alma hubiera sido extirpada brutalmente de su cuerpo, dejándola vacía.

Naruto se incorporó y limpió las lágrimas que había derramado, sintiéndose peor que nunca se encamino a la salida, como un robot. Estaba destrozado.

―Lo siento Hinata...― dijo en voz baja. Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar, pero no en dirección a su hijo, sino en dirección a la casa de Sakura Haruno. No quiso mirar a Hinata antes de partir, no soportaría ver a aquella preciosa muñeca de porcelana, hecha pedazos, destruida por sus mismas asquerosas manos.

La mujer de cabello azulado volvió a sollozar sonoramente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, buscaba entre lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos, trataba de encontrar el momento en el que todo se había vuelto una pesadilla.

.

.

.

 **N/A.**

 **Yukki-Onna**. XDDD "puto", así es compañera mía, es un hdp :v  
 **citlali uchiha.** Mil gracias por pensar eso, espero leerte por aquí ;3  
 **sasuhina-itahina 100.** Aquí tienes tus contis XD qué comes que adivinas :v ya casi, paciencia, gracias por tu comentario y saludos :D  
 **MillaSaltus.** XD exacto, la verdad oculta tras lo canon, para eso son los fics, carajo! Me alegra que seas malvada, hay que poner algo de debilidad, no te enojes :v Mil gracias por ser de las que aclararon mi duda c: Espero seguir teniéndote por aquí, saluditos :B  
 **Aoi Black.** Muchas gracias por opinar que es bueno ;-; me haces feliz  
 **michaelis aro.** :'v gracias por aclarar la duda, capis nuevos, espero no decepcionarte, espero sigas esperando los siguientes XD ¡un abrazo!  
 **Xinthiia**. La continuaré créeme, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, un saludo :)  
 **sashar12.** Me alegra mucho que te guste :3 yo también odio el Narusaku puedes creerlo, pero aparece como una mierda, exactamente :v así que no te preocupes, los haré sufrir jaja. Siii trato de ponerlo como alguien muy dulce, me alegra que funcione :v Saludos!  
 **Bonezita**. Qué bueno que te haya gustado! gracias por seguirme :3 ¡Animate! experimenta y trata de plasmarlo lo mejor posible, después de un tiempo te van a ir saliendo más fácil las ideas ya verás, ¡Inténtalo! saludos :D  
 **kamilakashisan.** ¡Mil gracias! me alegra que te parezca así, la verdad es que sí está medio baboso Naruto XD si! ya pronto verás continuación de la otra, gracias por tu apoyo, saludos y un abrazo :J


	5. Chapter 5

••

 **Disclaimer**. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 5**

••

.

.

.

El atardecer se hacía presente cuando él apenas salía de los territorios Uchiha, planeaba seriamente en abandonar de una vez por todas aquella "vida" que supuestamente se estaba proponiendo vivir, además de haberse dado cuenta de la vulgaridad de la mujer con la que vivía, el que se haya cansado era más determinante para hacer que se fuera.

Tomando su equipo, se dispuso a ir hacia la oficina de Naruto, era casi ridículo pensar que tenía que tener su autorización para salir de la aldea pero debía hacerlo.

Al llegar a la torre caminó a pasos lentos por los pasillos, logrando escuchar a Nara Shikamaru hablando tras la puerta de la oficina.

―Maldición Naruto, abre la puerta―intentó tocar más fuerte mientras recibía nada como respuesta.

Al llegar a su altura lo miró indiferentemente, al parecer algo le había pasado al estúpido.

―Ah, Sasuke― habló a modo de saludo el Nara― Lleva horas ahí metido, no quiere recibir a nadie así que te aconsejo que regreses otro día, parece que pasó algo malo.

Resoplando con indignación cesó a los golpes y llevo sus brazos tras la nuca de forma perezosa, estaba dispuesto a irse. Sasuke lo dejó marcharse, no tenía nada que decirle al respecto a Nara.

Manteniendo en todo momento el silencio dirigió su mirada ónice hacia la puerta y sin vacilar, de un golpe tumbó la puerta, si tenía que entrar a buscar él mismo su autorización por escrito la tomaría y se largaría, no le incumbían en lo absoluto los berrinches del dobe.

Escuchar la puerta caer le hizo levantar la mirada con desgano, sabía que en algún momento alguien haría tal cosa, hizo bien en pedirle a Sakura que se marchara después de haber follado.  
Con la botella de sake en la mano miró al pelinegro caminar hacia él, por un momento el miedo se posó en su pecho, de suponer que se había enterado de lo de él con Sakura, pero recobró la compostura al observarlo simplemente hurgar entre los múltiples pergaminos y tomar uno para posteriormente darle la espalda.

Sus ojos azules carecían de brillo, su aspecto era horrible, reflejaban sólo un poco de la podredumbre que sentía en su alma. Al ser Sasuke su mejor amigo decidió hablar, quizá ese hecho podría quitarle de encima un miligramo de su pesar, el hecho de que hubiera ido con Sakura para terminar con todo aquello y que en lugar de eso terminara revolcándose con ella sólo lo hacía sentir más mierda.

―Soy un bastardo, Sasuke.

Lo escuchó decir, al saber muy bien a lo que se refería, paró y le respondió.

―Te sucede por ser un estúpido.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, el rubio sabía perfectamente que lo era, era evidente que sabía a lo que se refería, su amigo siempre fue ridículamente astuto, minucioso, era un hecho que sabía de sus aventuras con "su mujer", y sobre todo, era más que evidente que le importaba un carajo.

―Volveré en un mes.

Naruto lo vio partir de la oficina, quedando nuevamente solo con su conciencia consumiéndolo poco a poco, agonizando, justo como lo merecía.

••

••

••

Ya era de noche, la aldea estaba poco concurrida a esas horas, pese a eso había decidido tomar el camino que pasaba por los campos de entrenamiento para salir.  
Después de haber observado al imbécil de su amigo en aquella situación sintió lástima por él, pudo ser cruel y preguntarle si le satisfacía aquella mujerzuela, pero al percatarse de su cara tan patéticamente lastimera le dieron náuseas, además su rostro era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que sabía que estaba jodido, se daba por bien servido, ya se había divertido con la expresión de ambos, por ello optó por simplemente retirarse.

En un recuerdo fugaz recordó los movimientos de Hinata, su gracia y su elegancia, alguien listo no cambiaría de ninguna forma a esa chica, por una vulgar como lo era Sakura, aunque ahí radicaba el problema precisamente, Naruto era un idiota.

Siguiendo el oscuro sendero se percató de que alguien estaba cerca de ahí, sin saber exactamente por qué, se aproximó, al oír una especie de llanto su gesto pasó de la indiferencia al desconcierto.

El pequeño estaba furioso, golpeando con cada movimiento de taijutsu que se le venía a la mente, incluso inventando algunos en la marcha, golpeaba el tronco frente a él; algunas veces no lograba contener los sollozos, su corazón había sido roto por su padre, ahora más que nunca tenía claro dentro de su cabecita que no quería a su kaa-chan, y por ende, a él tampoco. Por ello nunca llegaba a casa, por ello jamás les prestaba atención.

Casi agotado cesó con los golpes y respirando muy fuerte hizo un sello con las manos, intentó hacer un jutsu, quería desfallecer, estaba tan adentrado en descargar su dolor de alguna forma que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el anochecer le había alcanzado.

Sasuke notó que el pequeño ponía una dosis de enojo en cada uno de sus golpes, él hacía lo mismo de vez en cuando para deshacerse de sus frustraciones, atentamente se quedó observando con los brazos cruzados los intentos fallidos del muchacho para realizar un jutsu, hasta que sorprendentemente consiguió soplar un poco de humo con su boca, logró hacer que sus brazos dejaran la posición anterior, era un jutsu avanzado lo que obviamente intentaba hacer.

Con la convicción de seguir con su camino, desvió la vista, inmediatamente un ruido sordo hizo que su curiosidad lo obligara a girarse, el pequeño estaba en el piso a punto del colapso, su chakra era casi inexistente.

Fastidiado resopló, eso le pasaba por ser descuidado y tonto, dio un paso y al siguiente se detuvo, frunció el ceño y lo miró nuevamente, no podía dejar al crío en ese estado, algo podría pasarle y si alguien se enteraba de que él lo había dejado ahí, no dejarían de joderlo. Sin hacerse más ideas estúpidas, dio la vuelta. Odiaba tomar el papel de niñera.

Acercándose lentamente al pequeño, se agachó y se le quedó mirando, el niño agotado se incorporó como si no hubiera estado a punto de desmayarse, ruborizado de pensar que alguien como Sasuke-sama lo hubiera visto llorar como una niñita le avergonzaba, secándose las lágrimas muy rápido y con la respiración entrecortada habló.

―B-bue- nos días Uchiha-sama― hizo evidente su nulo conocimiento de que ya era de noche.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, ni porque el mocoso se estaba desvaneciendo y desvariando dejaba de lado esa espantosa educación, debía reconocer que era algo que le causaba apenas un poco de gracia.

―Qué haces aquí―demandó saber.

Sabía que era absurdo sostener una conversación en esas circunstancias, sin embargo algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a preguntar estupideces, aunque eso le enfureciera.

Boruto se apenó nuevamente, estar frente al amigo de su kaa-chan le provocaba un sentimiento desconocido de nerviosismo y emoción.

―Bu-bueno… yo… vine a entrenar― juntó sus dejos y comenzó a jugar con ellos mientras se encogía.

Sin querer entrometerse más en ese asunto se incorporó y lo miró sin emoción alguna, le haría una recomendación antes de marcharse, al parecer no estaba tan mal como creyó, otra cosa más por la cual molestarse.

―Regresa a tu casa.

Boruto seguía hiperventilando, el dolor de su corazón aún no se iba del todo, pero como todo buen hombre encontraba consuelo entrenando, por otro lado Uchiha-sama tenía razón, estaba más calmado y no quería preocupar a su kaa-chan, definitivamente tenía que regresar.

Con mucho trabajo se incorporó, al mirar la amplia espalda de Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar algo antes de que perdiera aquella oportunidad.

―D-disculpe Uchiha-sama…

Sasuke se detuvo a modo de que él siguiera con su cuestionamiento, comenzaba a cambiar de opinión sobre el clon de Naruto, no era tan fastidioso como el original, pero comenzaba a agotar su paciencia.

El rubio nervioso trató de no tartamudear.

―¿Usted sabe hacer jutsus?

La pregunta, sorprendentemente le hizo bufar con evidente gracia, ¿el mocoso preguntaba si él sabía hacer jutsus? Era casi absurda su pregunta.

Obviando con aquella interrogante la inocencia de su edad, el Uchiha pensó que aunque estuviera muy avanzado en sus habilidades seguía siendo tan sólo un niñato.

El pequeño Uzumaki- Hyuga esperó con mucha esperanza su respuesta, agotado y a la expectativa quedó en medio del sonido de las cigarras y su respiración, al no recibir más que el silencio del joven se desanimó, agachó su pequeña cabeza, quizá él no podía ayudarle después de todo.

Cerró los ojos con arrogancia y diversión, a modo de responder su pregunta juntó los dedos en un sello y sopló, una gran bola de fuego salió de sus labios, la dejó arder por unos momentos, consumiendo algunos árboles a su paso y en el aire, deshizo aquella demostración para girarse y mirar los ojos azules muy abiertos y con una emoción y admiración que le causaron un tic en el ojo.

― ¡Whoa! ¡Uchiha-sama us-usted es increíble! ― dijo embelesado, jamás antes había observado un jutsu tan potente y tan de cerca.  
La emoción que sintió lo hizo olvidar por unos segundos el agotamiento.

Aquel tono de ilusión le causó un escalofrío mientras al mismo tiempo le causaba una chispa de satisfacción desconocida.

Con algo de molestia dejó salir su típico " _tsk_ ".

Volvió la mirada al frente, iba avanzar cuando el pequeño de nueva cuenta le interrumpió.

― ¿S-sasuke-sama, usted podría enseñarme a hacer esos jutsus increíbles?

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, el agotamiento masivo llegaba a él sin embargo se resistía, realmente deseaba que el hombre que tenía frente de sí le diera una respuesta afirmativa, quería aprender jutsus, quería volverse fuerte para poder proteger a su madre, cuando pudo observar una muestra del increíble talento del Uchiha se convenció de que deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder aprender de él, que fuera su maestro.

El chiquillo soltó la pregunta sin ningún reparo, lo que causó en Sasuke un poco de fastidio, sabía que los niños eran impertinentes. El tono de su voz era muy serio mientras al mismo tiempo era inquieto. Deseaba salir de la aldea, de ninguna manera preferiría quedarse a entrenar al hijo del dobe, era responsabilidad de su padre, aunque ahora que lo pensaba su propio padre nunca se encargó de entrenarlo a él tampoco. Sacudiendo la cabeza salió de aquel recuerdo antiguo, fijó sus ojos en la pequeña figura del muchacho en medio de la oscuridad. Sabía que si le negaba algo se pondría a lloriquear hasta conseguirlo y para eso su poca paciencia definitivamente no se prestaba, lo mataría si hacía un berrinche, aunque poco le importara al usuratonkachi, el clan Hyuga lo perseguiría por toda su jodida vida.

" _Otra vez esos pensamientos idiotas_ "

Se estaba volviendo un tremendo estúpido.

Más para zafarse de todo aquello y poder irse en paz soltó.

―Mañana a primera hora, aquí.

La respuesta fue sorprendentemente más larga de lo planeado mas en el fondo sabía que el mocoso Hyuga conseguía despertar su curiosidad en cuanto a sus capacidades y alcances. Si se quedaba un día más no afectaría en nada, de todas formas, saldría en un viaje indefinido.

Cambiando su ruta hacia sus territorios se dispuso a irse a descansar.

De la emoción el chiquillo no supo cómo contestar, observaba en silencio la prominente figura del muchacho alejarse, sintió una inmensa admiración hacia él, no lo había ignorado, lo había escuchado y hasta le había mostrado un jutsu, algo que su otou-san nunca había hecho, mirándolo con ojos inmensamente emocionados y agradecidos, al fin se dejó vencer, sintiéndose cada vez más pesado sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, el estrés físico y emocional que se arremolinaba en su pequeño cuerpo estaba cobrando la cuenta al fin, poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia lo último que pudo percibir, fue una sombra acercándose hacia él. Se desvaneció completamente sin saber que se había quedado con la vaga idea que no lograría comprender, que Sasuke representaba un tenue, testarudo y opaco rayo de esperanza para sus infantiles e inocentes anhelos.

El mocoso había perdido el conocimiento

¡Lo único que le faltaba!

Podía dejarlo ahí y simplemente irse hacia su apartamento, pero algo en él lo detuvo, no eran los cada vez más comunes pensamientos desviados y estúpidos que tenía, algo que no comprendió y que prefirió ignorar lo hizo regresar. Con indiferencia lo tomó en sus brazos, lo llevaría a donde se suponía debió irse él solo.

Era como cargar una pluma, era muy ligero y más pequeño de lo que parecía a la distancia, se le quedó mirando un momento y con fastidio comenzó su marcha hacia la casa Uzumaki.

―Maldita sea…

Dijo en voz baja.

En un momento de lucidez, recordó que su hijo había salido de la casa y no sabía hacia donde se había dirigido, simplemente sabía que había escapado del tormento que se había vuelto su hogar. Entre las palabras de Naruto y la huida de su pequeño no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, parecían haber transcurrido apenas unos segundos pero cuando volvió en sí, el anochecer provocó en ella terror, recuperar la noción del tiempo le dio una bofetada, debía ir por su pequeño, debía regresar, era tarde, sin detenerse a nada salió disparada y frenéticamente al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre alto, pelinegro que llevaba a Boruto entre sus brazos.

Estupefacta contempló la escena, Sasuke Uchiha cargaba en sus brazos a su hijo, su estado de alerta se disparó segundos después de mirar que el pequeño estaba totalmente inconsciente.

― ¡Boruto! ― exclamó preocupada mientras lo tomaba de los brazos de Sasuke.

Al haber completado su cometido se dispuso a irse, no sin antes decir algo para calmar la histeria de la chica que estaba frente a él.

―Sólo está inconsciente, lo encontré entrenando en los campos de entrenamiento.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación, culpabilidad, tristeza y muchos más sentimientos que al Uchiha le parecieron una exageración, su hijo estaba bien, no tenía por qué poner esa cara.

― ¿Entrenando? ― salió de ella involuntario.

El joven fastidiado se vio obligado a responder.

―Intentaba hacer jutsus de fuego.

No sabía por qué carajo estaba dando santo y seña de las actividades del pequeño.

Después de unos minutos en silencio decidió retirarse. La profunda tristeza en esos ojos opalinos le provocaron una curiosidad desconocida e irritante, su expresión era de alguien que parecía haber perdido a alguien en lugar de una madre contenta por saber que su hijo estaba bien.

―G-gracias, Uchiha-san. Muchas gracias…

Escuchó la voz quebrada a sus espaldas antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

Inmensamente preocupada y dolida comenzó a llorar nuevamente, su hijo estaba así por su culpa, su mundo se vio destrozado a causa de una confesión inesperada de su esposo.

¿Por qué había ocurrido todo aquello?

Dándose prisa, entre lágrimas cerró la puerta y llevó al pequeño a su habitación, debía revisarlo.

Tras una examinación minuciosa cayó en cuenta de que su chakra había sido agotado casi en su totalidad, sólo debía dejarlo descansar… no pudo evitar sollozar sonoramente a causa de la situación.

Entre el dolor que se acrecentaba a niveles estratosféricos en su corazón y en su alma se preguntaba cómo una mujer como ella podía enfrentar todo eso, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo solucionarlo. Cuando era pequeña se enfrentó a muchas adversidades familiares, pero esa situación la sobrepasaba despiadadamente, mirando al pequeño Boruto se lamentaba por haber permitido que la situación se volviera de esa forma, por permitir que se viera involucrado, era una estúpida.

Quizá ella era la culpable por ese desliz de su esposo, quizá estaba tan ocupada cuidando de Boruto que se desentendió totalmente de sus deberes como esposa.  
Se tomó la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar, se sentía culpable, tonta, traicionada, menospreciada.  
Con mucha tristeza se dirigió a buscar algo para su dolor de cabeza, debía controlarse, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

••

••

••

En la penumbra evocaba en sus recuerdos aquella escena donde vio al chiquillo Uzumaki golpear un tronco, a la Hyuga y la tristeza de sus ojos, no le concernía en lo absoluto, en cambio su mente lo traicionaba y como si fuese una mujer chismosa, la curiosidad lo embargaba. Sabía que había pasado algo con el idiota de su amigo y su familia, sabía que quizá se había enterado de lo de Sakura, sin embargo le causaba una ansia retorcida de saber bajo qué circunstancias había sido.

" _Joder_ "

Ya debía de dejar de comportarse como un inepto, se estaba hartando. A él le importaba una mierda, trataba de meterse esa idea muy bien en la mente.

Molesto por dale demasiada atención a trivialidades sin sentido optó por levantarse. Con mirada perdida se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pensando al hacerle aquella promesa a Itachi, al aceptar entrenar al mocoso de Naruto, al llevarlo en brazos hasta su madre, al vivir con Sakura, irritado se repetía que debía de estar realmente desquiciado, a esas alturas, con esas acciones de por medio, podía concluir en que se estaba volviendo un demente, estaba perdiendo el juicio, despeinó un poco sus cabellos con hastío.  
Resoplando decidió dejar su mente en blanco y descansar, no valía la pena desperdiciar el tiempo pensando en la estupidez que se había vuelto su vida.

.

.

.

 **N/A.**

 **Daisuke-37.** Me alegra que te haya gustado, así es! los tres van a estar muy juntitos XD  
LOL, yo considero que no soy tan mala, podría ser peor no crees XD para aclarar tu duda sin darte spoiler (oime) :v te diré que es "sama" porque según tengo entendido ése es un apelativo de mucho respeto.  
 **JoMonHim.** Me alegra que te guste! saludos :)  
 **Amy23.** Eh.. la verdad no sé portugués pero entiendo más o menos tus comentarios, mil gracias por seguirme y me alegra que te guste, Naruto es tonto :v espero te guste la continuación.  
 **Abbi.** Me hace feliz que te guste, tranquila que no la dejaré inconclusa, aquí estaré con la conti :) un abrazo.  
 **Dolunay**. Gracias porque así te parezca ;-; no sé qué decir :v muchas gracias por tu felicitación, espero seguir teníendote por aquí.  
 **Mimi's es**. Me encanta haber encajado justamente a tus necesidades :v se siente bonito, no tengo fecha establecida para actualizar, pero si tardo recompenso :) Mil gracias!, al contrario gracias a ti y a todos los que me regalan el tiempo de leer mi historia, tomaré muy en cuenta tu sugerencia, ya que me gusta hacer capis largos pero los acorté precisamente por creer que a la mayoría le parecían tediosos :v, no abandono, seguiré hasta el finaaal, besos /o/  
 **Tatihina** Oh dios mío, me has enamorado con tu comentario XD no te creas, es broma, pero sin duda te has ganado el premio al mejor review que he recibido en la vida :'v jamás me habían halagado tanto ;-; te agradezco de todo corazón que opines cosas tan positivas de mí, me esforzaré para no decepcionarte :3 Siempre trato de no salirme de las personalidades, me hace feliz saber que me sale! oh gad, en serio millones de gracias por considerarlo de esa forma, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, aunque soy pesimista, me has halagado realmente XD es muy bueno que te haya atrapado :) Todos los fans del SasuHina son bienvenidos! así es, son las historias ocultas XD  
Me anima mucho que lo disfrutes y te parezca buena, seguiré dando lo mejor, miles y miles de gracias, espero seguir teniéndote por aquí con tus bonitos comentarios 7u7 XDDDD un abrazo!

 **Espero no les importe que conteste los reviews por aquí, los quiero colegassss, pronto me tendrán de nuevo por aquí con capítulos más largos :B nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lo sé, lo sé, tardé mucho muchísimo, la inspiración me abandona cuando más la necesito y el cerebro se me seca en los momentos más inoportunos. Es algo así como mis exámenes :'vvv Bah, en fin, millones de disculpas por la demora, esta vez no traigo más de un capítulo, pero es más largo. ;-; espero puedan perdonar mi imprudencia, incompetencia y todo lo que termina en "encia" :v Espero les guste el capítulo, traté de hacerlo bien, si no les parece así mil perdones. No los molesto más y a leer mis queridos.

••

 **Disclaimer**. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 6**

••

.

.

.

Al amanecer todo parecía haber perdido cualquier sentido. La mañana era fría, áspera, nublada.  
Parecía que el cielo se sentía triste, como si fuera un espejo, reflejaba la atmósfera dentro de su corazón y su hogar: desolada.

Hinata se dirigía a pasos lentos hacia la habitación de su hijo, desganada y agotada.  
No había podido dormir en toda la noche ¿cómo hacerlo? buscaba una respuesta aparentemente inexistente, miles de interrogantes aparecían en su cabeza y ninguna de ellas podía ser respondida de ninguna forma… y por sobre todo, no podía descansar sabiendo que a Boruto le había sucedido algo así por su culpa, aunque no tuviera nada grave, no podía estar tranquila, él era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida y cualquier daño, por más mínima que fuera la condición le preocupaba sobremanera.

Recorriendo el pasillo cual zombi miró hacia los costados con un nudo en la garganta, fotos de ella y su hijo esparcidas en el muro le demostraban una ausencia constante. La de Naruto.  
Empleó el poco control que le quedaba para no romper en llanto, otra vez.

Al llegar al lugar abrió lentamente la puerta y contempló a Boruto desde el umbral, él todavía se encontraba dormido; como si su cuerpo pesara se aproximó y tomó lugar a un costado del pequeño con cuidado de no despertarlo con su movimiento, lo miró por un momento y acarició delicadamente un mechón de cabello, entonces suspiró.

Había preparado el desayuno en plena madrugada en un intento de distraer su mente y no pensar en aquella situación, sin embargo el dolor no podía menguar con ninguna acción. Pero debía controlarse, no perder la cordura, debía ser fuerte, debía...  
Apretó sus finas manos en torno a las sabanas de la cama justo a un lado del lugar de descanso de su hijo, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que nuevamente querían escapar de sus ojos opalinos sin control, soportando la tristeza de estar completamente solos. Estaba segura de que Naruto no volvería... Posiblemente en ese momento estaba con ella.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron sobremanera, el corazón se le aceleró, la sensación de dolor y angustia la embargaban.

Miró a su hijo y encontró el consuelo deseado, al menos el suficiente para no estallar en llanto a grito ahogado.

Mirándolo fijamente recordó la escena donde Sasuke Uchiha lo llevaba ente sus brazos, algo muy inusual de ver, no negaría que la escena era un tanto extraña, en cambio sabía que le agradecía infinitamente al muchacho por haber llevado a salvo a su hijo hasta sus brazos aún sin tener ningún tipo de obligación a ello.

Ahora que el joven de cabellera negra aparecía en sus pensamientos, inevitablemente le asaltaron las dudas, Haruno era su esposa hasta donde tenía entendido, ambos compartían un hogar, se preguntaba si él lo sabría, si tenía conocimiento de que ella... Tenía aventuras. Su mandíbula se tensó, el sólo pensar en eso, en sus cuerpos desnudos, gimiendo unidos, hizo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos, no sabía de qué manera alejar todo ese sentimiento amargo que quería apoderarse de ella, corromperla.

Contó hasta diez y consiguió regularizar un poco su respiración.

Volviendo a enfocarse en Uchiha se preguntaba si él llegaría a sentirse tan traicionado como ella, si experimentaría la misma sensación de vacío y desolación al saber a la perfección que había perdido a la persona que más amaba.  
Él siempre era tan frío, tan inmutable, tenía un poder asombroso, comparable al de Naruto, de hecho junto con su marido Sasuke Uchiha era el shinobi más poderoso del mundo ninja... Pero... ¿Una traición podría descomponerlo? Después de todo seguía siendo un hombre, todo humano posee sentimientos, si se había casado con Sakura tenía que significar que la quería, que era especial, principalmente por ser tan hosco.

Reflexionó por un momento.

No lograba imaginarse el horror de ser traicionado junto con tu mujer por tu mejor amigo, sintió algo parecido a la pena y a la empatía, más que nada, porque ella estaba viviendo en carne propia la traición de su marido y nadie merecía tal atrocidad... Nadie...  
Juzgando las apariencias, parecía que él no tenía conocimiento de la situación, pues se veía tan frío como de costumbre cuando se encontraba parado frente a su hogar, parecía que no tenía idea... Por muy frío que fuese, nadie podía mantenerse indiferente ante eso.

¿Sería bueno comentarlo? ¿Darle una pista? ¿Conversar acerca de ello?

Sacudió la cabeza de una manera casi violenta, estaba desvariando un tanto, tal vez no era conveniente, tal vez no le incumbía, tal vez… Era mejor así, no deseaba de ninguna forma que él ni nadie pasara por el mismo dolor que le azotaba a ella en ese momento.

Levantó la mirada hacia la ventana y miró a un punto inexistente, sentía su corazón desgarrarse más con cada pensamiento.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, perdida en la inmensa duda, mirando las nubes grises avanzar en compañía del viento, aun sin comprender, por qué Naruto les había hecho tal cosa, por qué si estaba casado había permitido a esa mujer...

Se mordió los labios con dolor.

Por qué se había permitido cometer algo tan horrible.  
Sus manos se cerraron hasta convertirse en puños nuevamente, la impotencia la invadía.  
Una cosa era saber que él solía estar enamorado de Sakura, saber que fue su "primer amor", pero por el amor de dios ¡ahora estaba casado! ¡Ambos lo sabían! Naruto sabía que tenía un hijo, que tenía un compromiso, que estaba cometiendo algo imprudente y que faltaba al respeto a Uchiha-san y a más personas.

Con un leve temblor y abatida, se cubrió la cara con sus manos y contrajo el rostro. A pesar de que Sasuke no lo supiera, compartía con él algo que ni ella ni él podían evitar… una traición.

Nunca sintió odio hacia nadie, sin embargo en ese momento estaba dudando seriamente que ese sentimiento pudiera mantenerse totalmente al margen de su vida.  
Y aunque se le partiera el corazón, no sería una mujer irracional que culpara a la mujer solamente, por más que le pesará en el alma Naruto era tan irrespetuoso y culpable como la chica.

Sintió frío en el corazón, sin embargo la habitación ocupada solamente por ellos le parecía el lugar más cálido del mundo en esos momentos, porque después de todo, en medio de todo el inmenso pesar, no todo era tan malo pues un angelito estaba a su lado…  
Si había algo que no le permitía derrumbarse, caer en el pozo sin fondo de la melancolía y desesperación y sumirse en la tristeza, eso era tener a su pequeño.

Los parpados le pesaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo su minúsculo ser estaba confundido. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y se fue incorporando, miró alrededor de su habitación desubicado hasta toparse con la figura femenina de su madre mirando la nada como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Los recuerdos lo azotaron, los sentimientos amargos amenazaban con atacarlo de nuevo sin piedad, rememorar la escena donde ella lloraba desconsoladamente lo hicieron experimentar un vacío en el pecho, él odiaba inmensamente ver triste a su madre.

Apresurado se apoyó con las manos para quedar totalmente sentado, contemplando en silencio a la mujer que parecía ajena a él, sintiendo mucha tristeza y desesperación, era más que evidente que estaba destrozada y no sabía qué hacer para animarla.

Se sintió devastado, todo el tiempo, todas las mañanas la primera imagen que recibía de su kaa-chan era esa cálida y hermosa sonrisa que hacía que luciera radiante… ahora su boca parecía una línea recta, inexpresiva, eso le hizo sentir tan mal que su corazón parecía doler, tensó los puños y chasqueó no sabía que podía hacer.  
En un ímpetu de desesperación quiso hacer cualquier cosa para poder borrar ese gesto de las facciones de su madre y sin pensárselo se lanzó a ella, sólo quería que supiera que él estaba ahí.  
Hinata sintió alguien rodearla con desesperación, era su pequeño, que sin previo aviso se había despertado y lanzado hacia ella, entonces regresó en si, como si fuera reacción inmediata Hinata lo sostuvo y lo rodeo con los brazos lo más fuerte que pudo, ambos se aferraban el uno al otro, buscando y encontrando el consuelo deseado.  
Boruto acariciaba las suaves hebras que tenía por cabello la chica, pensando que cuando él estaba triste sentir las caricias de su madre lo hacían sentir mucho mejor, esperaba con toda su alma poder tener el mismo efecto en ella.  
Hinata cerró los ojos, todo seguía doliendo, pero tan sólo en ese momento, en esa habitación, con esas manitas regalándole caricias se sentía más fuerte, como si tuviera la necesidad de proteger a su amado pequeño, combatir a su propia tristeza para que esta no dañara a su nene.  
Boruto quería hablar, quería gritarle que todo estaba bien, que él nunca iba a dejarla sola, que saldrían adelante, que siempre la protegería de todo, incluso de su propio padre.  
Recargando su cabecita en el hombro de Hinata la abrazo aún más fuerte y trato de transmitirle todo lo que pensaba con esa acción, sin palabras.  
Ella sólo se quedó ahí, meciéndose suavemente de un lado a otro junto a su hijo, sintiendo que la apoyaba, que estaba ahí, que tenía una rubia y cariñosa razón para no derrumbarse.

Pasaron mucho tiempo abrazados.  
Cuando la joven se percató de que el pequeño se había rendido al sueño nuevamente, lo recostó, le besó la mejilla y lo dejó descansar otro momento. Una débil sonrisa surcó su rostro, se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Al bajar por las escaleras ella sola, sentía que todo se había vuelto más oscuro, no podía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades por más tentador que sonara aquello, esperaría a que Boruto despertara e intentaría comer algo aunque no tuviera ánimo de nada, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Naruto, sus acciones, aunque él mismo se lo dijera, no podía creerlo todavía.

Ella siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de su esposo, se preocupaba por las largas horas que pasaba "trabajando" ahora sabía que fue una completa ilusa al creer que sus demoras se debían al trabajo...

" _Caminó por el pasillo que conducían a su oficina, llevaba entre sus manos las cajas de bento que preparó con tanto amor especialmente para él._ _  
_ _Al llegar frente a la puerta se detuvo por un momento, aunque fuera su esposa no podía pasar como si estuviera en su propia casa, era el Hokage y debía respetar su privacidad,_ _t_ _ocó suavemente la puerta, al hacerlo pudo escuchar un golpeteo de algo, como si estuviesen golpeando repetidas veces el escritorio._

 _Gracias al cielo le había tapado la boca minutos antes, la seguía envistiendo mientras en su rostro sonrojado se veía la diversión y el cinismo, sintió cierto tipo de asco empero no se detuvo por ello._

 _Una embestida más y se detuvo, al ver que seguían insistiendo a pesar de haber dado la orden de que nadie lo interrumpiera, decidió atender. Pareciendo indiferente se giró hacia la puerta y se subió los pantalones._

 _―Ve a la bodega― le pidió, ella se le quedó mirando desafiante pero al final obedeció y rápidamente se incorporó del escritorio, llevó sus ropas consigo y sigilosamente se encerró en la pequeña bodega que almacenaba pergaminos._

 _Limpiándose el sudor de la frente se aclaró la voz, y autorizó._

 _―Adelante._

 _Hinata siguió y encontró a su marido sentado en el escritorio, aparentemente leyendo informes._

 _Él levantó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma extraña._

 _"Joder, es Hinata" pensó. Poco a poco el nerviosismo se fue apoderando de él, maquinando a una velocidad impresionante todo tipo de posibilidades._  
 _¿Y si ella los había escuchado? ¿Y si llevaba ahí tiempo observándolo?_

 _A ella le extrañó la sonrisa que le regaló, sin embargo se acercó feliz, decidida a plantarle un beso en esos labios que adoraba. Él giró el rostro, el delicado beso paró en la mejilla del rubio, intentó disimular su acción soñando muy ocupado._

 _―Hina… ¿Que te trae por aquí?_

 _Hinata parpadeo un par de veces desubicada, quedándose con la impresión de que había evitado apropósito hacer contacto con su boca, a pesar de ello supuso que era su imaginación, sonriente le explicó._

 _―Te traje el almuerzo, querido._

 _Naruto se sintió muy mal en ese momento, simplemente pudo contestar:_

 _―Gracias..._

 _Hinata esperaba con ansias ver la expresión al verla llegar con el almuerzo, le decepcionó levemente el hecho de que su gesto fuera de todo menos alegre. Él más bien parecía nervioso._

 _― ¿Sucede algo?― le preguntó al ver que su esposo simplemente miraba el bento frente de él como hablando con él mismo en sus adentros._

 _― ¿Ah? ― Se sobresaltó― N-no... No es nada Hina._

 _Trato de sonar lo más normal posible. No quería mirarla a los ojos, ella le había llevado el almuerzo y él estaba cogiendo minutos antes con la rosada..._

 _Pensativo se quedó mirando el "informe" de su escritorio, sintió algo parecido a la lástima, cuando ella con ojos brillosos le dijo._

 _―Espero te guste._

 _Agachó la mirada, tensando la mandíbula y moviendo papeles apresuradamente_ "

Todas esas veces... Cuando ella aparecía en su oficina para llevarle el almuerzo, para ver si podía ayudarlo en algo...

Todos esos comportamientos... Qué estúpida...

" _Ahora parecía molesto, seguramente estaba de mal humor por todo el trabajo._ _  
_ _Su pobre Naruto era víctima de la presión._

 _Acercándose al escritorio le dijo._

 _― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, querido? Parece que tienes mucho trabajo y…_

 _La interrumpió, pues inmediatamente contestó indiferente._

 _―Eres muy amable Hinata, pero no, son documentos de suma importancia, apenas puedo ordenarlos y no me puedo permitir perder el orden por dejar que alguien más involucre sus manos._

 _Le extrañó el toque de rudeza que había empleado en esas palabras, en cambio ella sólo asintió comprendiendo que quizá tenía razón… pero aún quería ayudarlo._

 _―Entonces podría..._

 _Un sonido la interrumpió, venía desde la bodega de pergaminos, extrañada se volvió y luego lo miró, él intento disimular su tensión._ _  
_ _  
"Joder, joder, joder"_

 _― ¿Qué fue eso? ― preguntó ella._

 _Si lo descubría todo sé habría ido al demonio._

 _―N-nada, sucede todo el tiempo, las montañas de viejos pergaminos se derrumban, debe de haber un animalejo por ahí, más tarde le pediré a Udon o a alguien que se encargue de ello._

 _Ella lo miró con extrañeza, era la tercera vez que sucedía "_

Cubriendo su cara con las palmas y apretó los labios, sentía impotencia, enojo, tristeza, un dolor inmenso. Sobre todo esa vez...

 _"Al estar a punto se salir de la oficina, la detuvo con sus palabras, sin despegar la vista de los pergaminos le diría la última cosa que terminaría plantando la semilla de la duda en su pecho._

 _―Hina... Quiero decirte que ha llegado mucho trabajo, no quiero molestarte, debe de ser cansado traerme todos los días el almuerzo._

 _Hizo una pausa, ella sólo callaba._

 _―De ahora en adelante pediré Ramen instantáneo, no quiero que vengas más a la oficina._

 _Fue un pinchazo al corazón, pero tenía lógica, el que le trajera un almuerzo implicaba más tiempo consumiéndolo, más tiempo perdido, y él... No podía darse ese lujo, sus ocupaciones eran demasiadas._

 _Ignorando el verdadero motivo de sus palabras, le dio la razón. Simultáneamente caminó y sostuvo con más fuerza la bolsita del almuerzo, dándole la espalda sólo pudo contestar una cosa disimulando su tristeza:_

 _―Está bien, querido..."_

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro negaba.  
¿Es que no podía ser más estúpida?

La había traicionado, durante mucho tiempo atrás, le había pedido que dejara de ir a su oficina, para que no los interrumpiera en sus encuentros y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta. Sintiéndose increíblemente infravalorada y tonta despegó los labios.

―Pero qué imbécil...

―Qué imbécil...

Lágrimas salían de nueva cuenta, sentía impotencia, una enorme impotencia que jamás antes sintió ¿Por qué Naruto le había hecho tal cosa? ¿Era una mala esposa? ¿Una mal compañera? ¿Acaso era desagradable? ¿Una mala mujer? ¿Era demasiado poco para el Hokage?  
Se resistía a creerlo, quería pensar que todo era tan sólo una maldita pesadilla, pero los hechos eran intachables... No deseaba seguir comportándose como una idiota, negarlo sólo evidenciaba su falta de dignidad.

Despertó, poco a poco se fue aclarando su vista, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y suspiró, sentía mucha tristeza, sabía que su kaa-chan, estaba devastada.  
Frotando sus puñitos contra los párpados cerrados intentó despejarse, después miró con los zafiros a su alrededor, todo parecía tan desconocido, tan ajeno.  
Al ser un niño solamente, esos sentimientos se arraigaban más en su ser aunque él mismo no lo supiera, con lentitud se encaminó preocupado a las escaleras, con los cabellos revueltos y la ropa de cama fue hacia el comedor.

Hinata seguía con la cara cubierta, sumiéndose por un momento en la miseria, ¿que había hecho mal?

Al llegar miró a su madre, desconcertado tiró de las ropas de Hinata, ella se sobresaltó y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, no quería lastimar más a su pequeño, suficiente tenía con el día anterior.  
Aunque intentó disimular que nuevamente había estado llorando el enrojecimiento en sus ojos era evidente, él la miró con sus zafiros cristalizados y un gesto de llanto inminente.

―K-ka-chan...

Ella sintió su corazón encogerse, sus parpados se contrajeron, por su culpa su hijo estaba sufriendo una vez más, eso era algo inaudito.

Respiró profundo, amaba a Naruto, pero amaba más a su hijo, era su madre y estaba permitiendo que la situación y hasta que ella misma lo dañara, no podía seguir con aquello, no podía ser esa Hinata infantil que lloraba hasta el cansancio, haciendo nada para solucionar las cosas, rindiéndose antes de intentarlo, débil, temerosa. Ahora tenía una criaturita a la cual proteger, por la cual seguir, era una madre, una mujer, la infidelidad de su marido dolía como el infierno, pero no la vencería, tenía una razón para no rendirse y se encontraba justo a un lado de ella.

Tratando de tranquilizar su corazón respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.  
No podía tomar el camino equivocado, quedar inerte en el piso sin siquiera haber durado en batalla.  
Le dolería, le dolería muchísimo, por mucho tiempo, pero se prometió a sí misma que no dejaría que su Boru-chan se viera envuelto y perjudicado, él se veía más triste que feliz en los últimos años, las situaciones estaban arruinando su infancia y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, si ella tenía que limpiar el desastre de Naruto, lo haría... Todo por su amado hijo.

Por un fugaz segundo, quiso forjar en su mente un canon de fortaleza, de firmeza y seguridad, obviamente pensó en Naruto, pero en esa situación, no podía, el dolor y la obviedad de las cosas no le permitían mirarlo como siempre lo hizo, así que... Por una extraña razón, visualizó a un joven de negros cabellos y mirada gélida.

El pensamiento la desconcertó, pero lo atribuyó a que indirectamente el Uchiha también estaba mezclado en dicha situación. En silencio y abstracción se propuso ser como él, tener esa fortaleza y seguridad que emanaba de aquellas profundas obsidianas.

Sacando fuerzas desde lo más recóndito de su ser, miró al pequeño y sonrió, no podía lastimar más a su hijo, debía ser fuerte por Boruto, por ella misma.

Él la miró triste y aliviado, su madre era como un ángel. Encogió sus manitas hasta el pecho de manera inocente.

" _Kaa-chan sonríe..._ " se dijo a sí mismo. " _Kaa-chan sonríe sin importar lo que Otou-san hizo..._ "

Se levantó, no soportaba ver ese gesto desolado en su carita.

Lo levantó en brazos y lo besó en la frente, Boruto la miraba entre desconcertado, orgulloso y triste.  
Cargándolo lo llevo a la cocina, el pequeño Boruto estaba callado.  
Sumido en sus pensamientos se cuestionaba ¿cómo podía ser tan fuerte? Le hacía muy feliz ese hecho, empero no concebía como alguien podía sobreponerse de ésa forma, la había visto derrumbada y minutos después más compuesta, sin duda alguna su mamá era una mujer digna de admirar. Aunque sabía por su mirada que seguía triste, pensó que era suficiente con que tratara de sacar fuerzas para así sonreír, de esa tristeza él podía encargarse.  
Con la mejilla contra su hombro sonrió con ternura astucia, ella era muy fuerte, pero aun así la protegería de su padre, de sus actos, de todo...

Tomando las bandejas del desayuno, regresó y lo sentó en su silla.

Tratando de sonar lo más normal posible le dijo.

―Preparé onigiris rellenos de tomate y repollo, cariño. Tus favoritos.

Él le sonrió, esa era su madre fuerte, sonriente, tomando uno y tratando de animar a su madre le dio una sonrisa radiante y comenzó a comer, era raro pero por una razón que no comprendía a las madres les hacía feliz ver comer a sus hijos, supuso que eso ayudaría.  
Ella tomaba bocados de vez en vez, concentrada en su hijo. Pudo notar sus intenciones de animarla y quizo sonreír, con sólo existir podía animarla, él era su precioso Boru-chan.  
Con ternura en sus facciones se repitió que tenía que ser fuerte, mientras lo tuviera todo podía estar bien, aunque inevitablemente se sintiera triste, debía soportar, no podía ver más tristeza en esos ojitos azules.

Boruto divagaba en sus pensamientos, abrió grandes los ojos, de golpe recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, su encuentro con Uchiha-sama.  
Rápidamente miró hacia el reloj de la cocina, al darse cuenta de que ya pronto sería la hora que le había dicho, golpeó la mesa con las palmas y saltó de la silla, Hinata se extrañó.

― ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Paró en seco y regreso a meterse de un sólo tajo el resto de la bola de arroz en la boca y beberse el jugo sobrante.

Hinata río un poco, el pequeño le estaba tratando de explicar con la boca llena.

―Kaa-fchan... Yo defo if _―_ intentó decir _―_ Fuchiha-sama, él difo...

Tratando de masticar más rápido tragó y habló mejor.

El desconcierto se posó en el rostro de la chica.

―Kaa-chan, Uchiha-sama, él, él dijo que me entrenaría, dijo que fuera a los campos de entrenamiento a primera hora ¡debo ir kaa-chan!

Viendo a su hijo extrañamente excitado y con esa posición graciosa del puño al frente, sintió curiosidad.

―Uchiha-san?

― ¡Si! Él prometió entrenarme, bueno en realidad no lo hizo... Pero... _―_ Se sonrojó por haber afirmado algo que no había pasado, pasó un segundo y de nuevo se sobresaltó y se tomó la cabeza cómicamente.

―Kaa-chan ya es tarde.

Ella lo miró evidentemente sorprendida ¿Sasuke Uchiha había prometido entrenarlo? No es que no creyera en su hijo, pero le era difícil creer en aquella afirmación, más sabiendo de sobra que el joven que acaba de mencionar era un tanto... Malhumorado e intolerante.

Apresurado corrió escaleras arriba para alistarse y salir.

Hinata se quedó pasmada por un momento ¿Uhiha-san entrenaría a su hijo? La idea era un tanto apresurada y extraña, Boruto amaba entrenar y mejorar, eso lo sabía pero ¿cómo había conseguido que Uchiha accediera a entrenarlo? Descansó un dedo sobre sus labios pensativa, al final tomó la decisión de acompañarlo y asegurarse de que lo que decía era verdad, nunca se imaginó que el Uchiha hubiera sostenido una conversación con su hijo, no quería importunar a Sasuke Uchiha, quizá estaría ocupado, debía comprobar la situación.  
Si, lo mejor sería acompañarlo, rápidamente fregó los platos y se alistó, además de todo, no quería separarse de su Boru-chan, era una buena oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con él, se aseguraría de dejarlo con el joven.

Mirando que habían sobrado onigiris en la mesa decidió empacarlos por si el rubio sentía hambre.

Al dirigirse a la puerta pudo ver a su madre esperándolo con una bolsita entre sus manos.  
Sonriendo animado la tomo de la mano y la jaloneó, estaba realmente motivado, deseaba hacerse más fuerte, deseaba protegerla, no permitir nunca más que alguien borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

― ¡Vamos kaa-chan!

••

••

••

¿Por qué mierda había dicho tal cosa? Le dijo al mocoso Hyūga que lo esperaría en el mismo lugar a primera hora, quería salir de la aldea y ahora tenía un contratiempo... Más bien, se había buscado un contratiempo. Negó.  
Era un hecho que cada vez se volvía más estúpido.

Simplemente podía largarse y punto. Supuso que eso haría.  
Encaminándose a la salida por su camino habitual, no se imaginó que encontraría algo que no se esperaba.

El lugar estaba aparentemente desierto, Hinata sintió un poco de lástima al notar la tristeza en las facciones de su adorado pequeño, él miraba a todos lados buscando a Sasuke Uchiha, era la hora acordada y él no estaba ahí.  
Estirando su pequeño cuerpo en todas direcciones trataba de ver un sólo indicio de su presencia, nada.  
Resoplando vencido agachó la cabeza, por supuesto que Uchiha-sama no iba a entrenarlo, supuso que aún era tan sólo un niño, nadie podía tomarlo en serio, tal y como lo hacía su padre y ahora también Uchiha-sama.

―Cariño... ¿Estás seguro de que Uchiha-san te dijo que en este lugar? _―_ Trató de animar al pequeño aligerando un poco la situación, ya tenía suficientes decepciones para que algo más siguiera destruyéndole las ilusiones a su hijo.

―Si _―_ Desvío la mirada tristemente.

―Podemos entrenar taijutsu más tarde _―_ se agachó a su altura y le regalo una sonrisa.

Él sonrió triste.

―Quisiera que alguien me enseñara jutsus kaa-chan, así podría volverme más fuerte, y podría protegerte.

Conmovida por aquella afirmación lo abrazó.

―Boru-chan, yo podría enseñarte algunas técnicas.

Al ver la latente desilusión en su rostro sintió un poco de enojo hacia el Uchiha pero sacudió la cabeza, en realidad no era su culpa, seguramente alguien como él debía estar muy ocupado, no tenía obligación alguna de enseñar a su hijo. Seguramente su hijo había malinterpretado sus palabras o hasta la misma conversación, después de todo seguía siendo un inocente pequeño.

Deshaciéndose de la contracción de su rostro se dieron la media vuelta y caminaron dispuestos a irse a casa. Pero su hijo se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto el sonido de unos pasos se coló por sus sentidos.

Se hallaba tras un árbol recargado a brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Preguntándose por qué se tomaba la molestia de esperar en aquel lugar si su destino era la salida de la aldea.

El viento meció sus hebras negras, entonces escuchó una voz decepcionada en la lejanía.

 _"―Quisiera que alguien me enseñara jutsus kaa-chan, así podría volverme más fuerte, y podría protegerte_ "

Abrió los ojos, le había dicho que lo haría, él se había buscado aquello. Una mueca extraña se abrió paso en sus facciones, recordó que uno de sus objetivos cuando tan sólo era un mocoso, era precisamente eso, proteger a su madre...

Cerrando los ojos con fastidio se encaminó al encuentro con su "estudiante" por ese día. La voz de la chica era muy suave, no logró escucharla, al salir de la sombra pudo ver la espalda del pequeño, tomado de la mano de su madre. Admitió que se sorprendió de verla ahí, sólo paró con su andar, al ver la nauseabunda y escalofriante sorpresa, ilusión y felicidad del niño al girarse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió.

― ¡U-U-Uchiha-sama!

Tartamudeó, estaba ahí frente a él, soltando inmediatamente a su madre corrió hasta detenerse frente a él, ella giró y encontró unos intensos ojos negros enfocados en ella. Abrió grandes los ojos, el hecho de verlo ahí, frente a ellos era desconcertante, sin demora comenzó a avanzar tras su hijo.  
Sin emoción aparente Sasuke la observaba avanzar hacia él.  
La gran altura y seriedad del Joven lograron ponerla un tanto nerviosa.

El pequeño estaba que no se lo creía. Haciendo una reverencia simultánea lo saludaron.

―Buenos días Uchiha-san―saludó primero la mujer.

―Buen día Uchiha-sama.

Sasuke asintió hacia el Niño y miró a Hinata, pudo ver en ella las ojeras que se hacían evidentes en su piel nívea haciendo contraste, el enrojecimiento en sus ojos y alrededor de ellos. Una extrañeza lo recorrió, después de ese breve vistazo siguió de largo hacia el amplio espacio del campo sin decir una palabra.

" _Tsk… A mí que carajos me importa..._ " Pensó.

Hinata lo observó por un momento, desde que tenía memorias de él recordaba que era frío e indiferente, incluso aún más que Neji.

El joven sintió su mirada y se volvió hacia ella "aparentemente" ajeno.

Hinata se sintió observada pero no dijo nada, volteo a ver a su hijo al notar que comenzaba a emocionares sobremanera.  
El pequeño parecía querer gritar de emoción, en ese momento le hizo feliz notar aquello pero aunque su hijo fuera muy tranquilo debía advertirle sobre el humor del Uchiha, ella era su madre y por lo tanto no le incomodaba en absoluto su entusiasmo, pero el joven…

Se agachó, indicó que se acercara y puso la bolsita entre sus manos, después besó su frente y habló.

―Boru-chan, da lo mejor, Uchiha-san es muy fuerte, pero...

― ¿Qué sucede kaa-chan?

―Él… no es muy paciente que digamos―sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo.

Él esquivó curioso a su madre y le dio un vistazo a Sasuke, éste se estaba quitando la capa.

No parecía como su madre lo describía, él más bien parecía una especie de superhéroe.

Ver esas escenitas le estaba causando mal humor, si esa chica no confiaba en que simplemente le enseñaría y después lo mandaría a la mierda podría llevarse a su niñato y no le quitarían más el tiempo.

Hinata se levantó y se dirigió a él, él la miró y espero a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

―Uchiha-san, gracias por cuidar anoche de Boruto, en verdad le agradezco mucho―reverenció profundamente, era lo menos que podía hacer, en verdad se sentía muy agradecida.

Él bufó y miró hacia otro lado, no entendía por qué le daba las gracias, estaba totalmente loca si creía que lo había hecho por otra cosa que no fuera obligación.

Él detuvo la mirada en sus ojos y la observó, había una tristeza inmensa en los ojos de luna, a pesar de que su cara reflejaba "serenidad", sin embargo una vez más lo ignoró.

Hinata supuso que era lo indicado no fastidiarlo demasiado, aún veía su inmutable rostro y se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando se enterara de las infidelidades de su esposa.

Notó de inmediato la curiosidad con la que lo miraba, seguramente la Hyuga se preguntaba algo acerca de él, arrugando el entrecejo la hizo salir de su pensamiento con un brinco al notar aquella expresión en el joven.

Sonriendo amablemente sacudió la cabeza y se despidió.

―No le causará problema alguno. Boruto es obediente y aprende rápido, espero pueda aprender mucho de usted Uchiha-san...

Calló por un momento y miró hacia el suelo.

―Que tenga un buen día y gracias otra vez.

Sasuke la miró marcharse con una mueca de entre desdén y desconcierto.

Al ver que la dama se alejaba después de darle otro beso de despedida a su hijo, enfocó la mirada en el pequeño rubio que lo observaba fijamente.

No podía creer que fuera a entrenar con Uchiha-sama, no podía esconder de ninguna forma la admiración y excitación que sentía, no podía evitar sentir todo aquello por el primer adulto que lo tomaba en serio además de su madre y de sus senseis de la academia...

Sasuke bufó y se cruzó de brazos, Boruto salió de su ensoñación y se irguió como un soldadito, en silencio y con nerviosismo.

Su mente seguía excitada aunque en su rostro se viera solamente una graciosa expresión de seriedad.  
Esperaba a que el Uchiha dijera algo, quizá sería correcto que él dijera algo, pero no se le ocurría que decir.

Él alzo una ceja. El Niño parecía estar totalmente rígido, eso le causó gracia, aunque después de unos minutos se volvió molesto.

―Basta― dijo gravemente.

Boruto brincó y se apenó sobremanera, él era su maestro y debía obedecerlo, seguramente estaba haciendo algo que no le gustaba... recordó la advertencia de su kaa-chan y se comportó, no quería impacientarlo.

―Di-disculpe Uchiha-sama.

Se estaba arrepintiendo ¿pero qué más daba? Era la represalia que conllevaba el haber hablado sin pensar. Acabaría rápido con todo aquello. Primero mediría sus habilidades en taijutsu. Con lo que había podido observar el día anterior era suficiente pero por una razón deseaba verlo aún más de cerca.

―Enséñame qué sabes de taijutsu― el rubio puso expresión interrogante y sin siquiera dudarlo, se posicionó y se lanzó a atacarlo.

Eso le impresionó, normalmente todos pensaban o preguntaban cualquier cosa antes de atacar, principalmente en entrenamientos, pero el rubio no lo había dudado, se notaba que estaba ahí dispuesto a seguir órdenes y aprender.

Así dio inicio su entrenamiento.

Esquivando con facilidad todos sus ataques observaba cada movimiento del pequeño cuerpo. Se movía con agilidad y astucia, se concentraba y eso le agradaba. Era muy ágil y sobre todo rápido, recordó que el estilo Hyūga consistía el expulsar pequeñas emisiones de chakra con las palmas de las manos para causar daños internos, sin embargo el niño no lanzaba chakra, seguramente aún no sabía cómo controlarlo y ahí obtuvo la respuesta, su primera lección debía consistir en control de éste.

Se detuvo después de unos cuantos minutos después de haber aprendido y observado cada uno de sus movimientos, el rubio lo secundó.

Ya había comenzado a sudar, no había podido tocar siquiera a Uchiha-sama, él en verdad era impresionante.

―Lo primero que debes dominar, es el control de chakra, eso es necesario para realizar jutsus y muchas otras cosas― Dijo indiferente.

El rubio asintió, y esperó ansioso a que le dijera como hacerlo, sabía que tenía un sistema de red de chakra que circulaba por todo su cuerpo y que debía aprender a moldearlo.

Al Uchiha le provocaba un pinchazo de molestia el brillo desmesurado de los ojos azules. No sabía por qué lo miraba de tal manera.

Olvidándose de eso continuó.

―El chakra es necesario hasta para moverte, si se agota estás acabado.

Cruzado de brazos daba la explicación, se preguntó por un momento por qué jodidos se encontraba enseñándole a un crío. Sentía molestia hacia sí mismo, como últimamente lo venía haciendo.

El Niño ahora sentado en el césped le prestaba total y completa atención.  
No quería parpadear siquiera, aprender de alguien como Uchiha-sama era una oportunidad inefable.

Sasuke sintió curiosidad, el grado de respeto que mostraba hacia él, nadie nunca se lo había tenido, era algo desconocido.

Frunciendo el ceño siguió.

―Es por eso que debes aprender a moldear, moderar y controlar el chakra.

Boruto entendió inmediatamente que había llegado la hora de la práctica nuevamente, emocionado sonrió, pero su sonrisa se fue atenuando de ver la línea inexpresiva que le mostraba el joven.  
Seriamente se puso de pie

―Hai, Uchiha-sama―adoptó más formalidad en su actuar.

Sin despegar sus ojos de él le ordenó.

―Ahora concéntrate, siente y dirige el flujo de chakra a las plantas de los pies, cruza ese estanque.

Boruto asintió y se acercó al estanque, por un momento quiso rascarse la cabeza, pues se preguntó como lo haría pero después sólo cerró los ojos e hizo exactamente lo que Sasuke había ordenado. Simplemente sintió como un hormigueo casi imperceptible poco a poco iba invadiendo sus plantas. Era bastante fácil de hecho, una vez mantuvo su mente enfocada en conservar el chrakra en dicha parte, introdujo dudoso un pie en el agua.  
El joven no esperaba que lo lograra a la primera, ni él mismo lo había logrado siendo mayor que el infante que tenía frente a él.  
Haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieran apenas un milímetro, Boruto daba sus primeros pasos dentro del estanque, tenía un poco de dificultad pero lo había logrado. El rubio miraba hacia sus pies y hacia él repetidas veces, emocionado siguió dando pequeños pasos tratando de mantener el equilibrio, no podía creer que estuviera caminando sobre el agua.

Se le quedó mirando

Ese chiquillo indudablemente era talentoso, quizá después de todo no sería totalmente aburrido entrenar con alguien como él. Bufó y le dio la espalda pero el sonido de agua salpicada lo hizo volverse, Boruto había caído al interior, el chico sintió su mirada negra y salió rápidamente, sonrojado.

―Disculpe Uchiha-sama, lo haré mejor esta vez.

Sintiéndose un tanto nervioso por saberse observado continuó con su cometido de cruzar el estanque nuevamente, un poco molesto por haberse distraído y permitir que la concentración de chakra se desvaneciera se decidió a no decepcionar a Uchiha- sama, se concentró aún más, abrió los ojos y miró su objetivo con determinación, después de un breve momento, logró cruzarlo a pasos apresurados.

Su cabello y ropas goteaban por el reciente chapuzón, sin embargo al haber logrado llegar al otro lado, emocionado miró hacia Sasuke y este asintió, un sonroso se hizo presente nuevamente en sus mejillas y sonrió ampliamente. Nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento de satisfacción e incluso felicidad al recibir la aprobación de alguien. El cosquilleo en su estómago no cesaba, era algo increíblemente emocionante entrenar con el joven que tenía frente a él. Era algo desconocido todo lo que estaba experimentando, apenas llevaba un rato y ya había aprendido a caminar sobre el agua, estaba seguro de que a un lado de Uchiha-sama, podría volverse muy fuerte.

El brillo destellante creció en su mirada.

¿Se había disculpado? Rodó los ojos.

Divertido tuvo el pensamiento de que era totalmente lo opuesto a Naruto. Lo observaba desde una roca cruzar de lado a lado dicho lago, sumido en sus pensamientos, callado.

―Hn..

••

••

••

Las horas siguientes se fueron en nuevos intentos por parte del niño para cruzar, cada vez lo hacía con más facilidad, Sasuke se sintió desubicado, nadie aprendía tan rápido.

Sentado desde la misma roca lo observaba volver a cruzar una y otra vez el estanque como si caminara en tierra firme.

Se sintió un tanto irritado de su increíble avance.

Decidido a poner a prueba sus capacidades se puso de pie, se adentró en el amplio estanque y se posó frente a él.

Boruto lo miró levantando su cabecita, después de unos segundos que no paraba de mirarlo fijamente, entendió inmediatamente que debía atacarlo mientras se mantenía en pie sobre el agua.

A Sasuke le agradaba el hecho de que no tuviera que dar explicaciones o instrucciones a cada momento, el niño que tenía frente a él era callado e inteligente, prendía rápido y tenía un bien entendimiento, no podía pedir más en un aprendiz, de hecho era hasta un jodido milagro que siendo un niño tuviera ese comportamiento.

Dio la señal y el Hyuga se lanzó hacia él, solo que con menos velocidad que antes, ésta se vio reducida a causa de que debía concentrarse en no caer en el interior del lago.  
Sasuke notó la disminución en la velocidad, entonces en ese momento encontró un desafío adecuado a alguien que aprendía muy rápido.

Sin previo aviso dio un golpe que de milagro el pequeño esquivó, con los zafiros muy abiertos, se detuvo en posición de defensa

" _Uchiha-sama es muy rápido_ "

" _No tiene miedo de lastimarme como kaa-chan_ "

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien y sonrió desafiante, estaba muy emocionado, el joven lo estaba tomando en serio y eso le ponía muy contento, era algo que siempre había deseado.

El pelinegro notó su mirar, por una razón esa mueca le recordó algo de años pasados, la satisfacción que sentía cuando devenía un desafío.

Sin dar oportunidad a nada, Sasuke atacó nuevamente, no era ni el 5% de su velocidad, sin embargo el hecho de que lograra esquivarlo le impresiono levemente.  
Ambos se movían rápidamente, en medio del estanque el azabache daba golpes de vez en vez, miraba al mocoso frente a él, era una miniatura muy habilidosa, lo esquivaba con dificultad pero lo conseguía, ni siquiera un ninja más "experimentado" que un niño de 6 años lo lograba, no había duda en que ese niño tenía cierto talento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero dolor que lo hizo detenerse, Boruto había logrado atestare un golpe jūken en el muslo.

Sorprendido se detuvo, el pequeño lo imitó y cayó al estanque al instante, había logrado golpear una sola vez al joven, nunca se sintió más orgulloso de sí. Goteando nuevamente emergió del estanque con una gran sonrisa y la respiración muy entrecortada, había empleado más velocidad de la normal, mucha más para lograr golpearlo.

El muchacho guardó silencio, sólo lo veía hacia abajo en el estanque, admitía que era un tanto difícil de creer. Con una mueca de molestia y diversión, demostró una leve sonrisa de lado.

Boruto salió del agua y lo contempló fascinado, por una razón que desconocía, la emoción lo embargaba al estar frente a Sasuke Uchiha, ver esa sonrisa. Más aún después de haber creído que él jamás sonreía.

Al ser ya horas de la tarde el rugido de su estómago hizo bufar a Sasuke, el rubio se apenó y salió inmediatamente del estanque, al estar tan concentrado en su vergüenza no visualizo bien el terreno, y al pisar una roca con un poco de musgo resbaloso cayó inevitablemente.

Ya le había dado la espalda, supuso que ya era hora de que regresara a su casa, el crepúsculo se haría presente en poco tiempo.  
Su cuerpo reacciono solo, al escuchar el sonido de que había resbalado se giró inmediatamente y como un rayo lo sostuvo de un brazo para que no cayera.  
El rubio lo miró sorprendido, posteriormente sonrió felizmente. Él lo soltó inmediatamente, preguntándose qué carajos había sido esa reacción.

Se giró nuevamente molesto, ¿por qué continuaba actuando de esa manera?

Boruto salió con éxito del estanque y con una sonrisa le agradeció.

―Gracias por evitar que cayera Uchiha-sama.

Sasuke le respondió con un escueto "Hmp", era habilidoso pero un tanto torpe, tenía un parecido muy estrechó con su madre Hyūga.

Los dos quedaron en silencio; Boruto corrió hacia la bolsa del almuerzo y se sentó junto a ella, en posición de loto desenvolvía lentamente su almuerzo.

Él se le quedó mirando desde la roca, en su pensamiento trataba de justificar su acción pasada, pensó que había actuado por mero compromiso, si la loca Hyūga se enteraba de que se había lastimado, seguramente pegaría el grito en el cielo, él quería evitarse chorradas de ese tipo, no estaba para recibir reclamos sobre si su crio se había lastimado. Con una mano sobre su rodilla miraba a la nada, esperaría a que terminara con su comida y posteriormente se marcharía.

El pequeño se levantó y corrió hacia Sasuke, este lo ignoró, haciendo como que no estaba ahí, mirando hacia el atardecer. Sonrojado, estiro el trasto en dirección a él, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus dos brazos, ofreciéndole así, una bola de arroz.

El Uchiha lo miró desconcertado, Boruto seguía agachado esperando a que tomara uno. Al no percibir movimiento alguno, alzó la mirada y se encontró con el gesto aparentemente indiferente de él, nervioso habló.

―Por favor, acepte un onogiri Uchiha-sama.

―No―Volvió a ver hacia el atardecer.

Esa respuesta por una razón casi lo hizo romper en llanto, deseaba que Uchiha-sama comiera a su lado, era un mínimo agradecimiento por aceptar entrenarlo, y sobre todo, por hacer que su día fuera totalmente emocionante.

Nuevamente lo miró, sus ojos llorosos lo hicieron chasquear, realmente no tenía apetito pero esa mirada, lo estaba incomodando enormemente, sentía cierto tipo de escalofrío.

Indiferente tomó una bola de arroz, inmediatamente desapareció la desolación de su rostro y feliz se sentó frente a la roca que ocupaba Sasuke.

Tomo una bola y le dio un mordisco.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando al Onigiri, a pesar de estar frío tenía buen aspecto, sin pensar en nada más mordió el alimento y un gesto apenas perceptible se posó en su blanco rostro.

Estaba jodidamente delicioso.

Recordaba que una sola vez en la vida había probado algo con tan buen sabor como aquello. Cuando tenía seis años, cuando su madre preparaba sus onigiris favoritos para él e Itachi…  
A cada mordisco que daba sentía un placer que logró asustarlo, nadie podía cocinar tan bien.  
Al ir llegando al interior de la bola se dio cuenta de algo. Su gesto fue extremadamente serio.  
Esas bolas de arroz tenían repollo y tomate... El alimento de su preferencia, era como un sacrilegio pero sabían incluso mejor que las que recordaba de su infancia.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, el pequeño rubio seguía degustando felizmente su bocado, pensando en su maravilloso día de entrenamiento y en su deliciosa comida, ajeno al Uchiha, deleitando sus papilas a ojos cerrados.

Sin pensar más estupideces siguió con su comida, no podía negar que la madre de ese niño, cocinaba endemoniadamente bien, incluso llegó a pensar la reverenda idiotez de que habían sido preparadas especialmente para él, sabían a eso ¿cómo podía saber la chica que eso era lo que más le gustaba comer?

―Tsk― se molestó sobremanera, era una puñetera coincidencia, nada más, era irreverente que pensara aquello.

Al notar que Sasuke había acabado con su porción y se veía un tanto disgustado, le ofreció uno más.

Aunque lo negase a muerte no pudo resistirse a tomar otro. Trató de dejar su mente en blanco y simplemente comer pero su degustación fue o interrumpida por un sonoro estornudo.

―¡Achiiisss!― Boruto seguía empapado, el aire comenzaba a soplar más frío, y la humedad en sus ropas no ayudaba.

Mirándolo tomo su capa y la lanzó hacia él, ésta cubrió casi todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza hasta los pies, el pequeño no supo cómo reaccionar, nunca un adulto le había tratado de tal forma.  
Uchiha-sama era diferente del resto, nuevamente lo miró con ojos de ilusión. Sasuke seguía con su comida. Indiferentemente dijo algo que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

―Úsala para secarte.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de decirlo, quiso golpearse hasta dejarse inconsciente, definitivamente esa comida estaba dañada.

Él asintió sin decir nada, comenzó a secarse y a entrar en calor en medio de la gran capa negra que Sasuke le había proporcionado, con un par de lagrimitas apenas asomando por sus zafiros y el ceño fruncido en un gesto conmovedoramente infantil, escondió su cara de la mirada de Sasuke entre la prenda negra, ese simple gesto le hizo sentirse protegido, de una forma… extrañamente cálida…

.

.

.

 **N/A. Bien mis queridos, hasta aquí la cosa, espero que les haya agradado y no se preocupen, sé que soy culpable y por lo tanto trendré la continuación así de larga (o más) muy pronto. No pude estar aquí en esas fechas y aunque ya pasó mucho, no importa, les deseo que inicien (o hayan iniciado) un excelente año a todos, un abrazo y mis mejores deseos criaturitas lindas. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :)  
AA! y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son vida en serio, no sé qué sería de mi sin ustedes hahaha besos!  
Ah, una duda más que me asalta, espero puedan ayudarme pls, quiero poner una imágen de portada para mi historia, pero como soy un asco dibujando sólo hice lo más básico y junté dos fotos XDD (aunque se ve bonito según yo :v) obviamente las imágenes no son de mi propiedad y no las hice yo, sólo las utilicé para hacer dicha "portada" y quisiera saber si puedo hacerlo o hay algún problema con eso, o si necesito aclarar que las imágenes que utilicé no son de mi propiedad, o algo así, espero puedan ayudarme, y una vez más perdonen a este pan aficionado XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Está superhipermega corto el capi! Discúlpenme por eso, he tenido ocupaciones y la cabeza en otro lado :c no pude escribir gran cosa. Sé que no es mucho pero como siempre me he esmerado en hacerlo un poco bien, espero les guste. A leer mis cajuais.

••

 **Disclaimer**. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 7**

••

.

.

.

Miró hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared, se estaba haciendo tarde. Por la ventana podía observarse el paisaje oscuro de Konoha y la luz tenue de los faroles colarse por los rincones.

No sabía a qué hora se suponía debía regresar Boru-chan, sin embargo saldría de la casa, no soportaba estar en aquel lugar ella sola, deseaba fervientemente la compañía de su hijo, no quería pensar en Naruto, asfixiarse en medio de aquellas paredes, pues apenas hacía unos días lo consideraba su hermoso hogar y refugio, pero ahora era un tanto incómodo permanecer ahí, ahogada en recuerdos de desplantes y apatía. Ya no quería sumergirse en la miseria como todo el día había hecho, su pequeño le daba fuerzas y por ello deseaba estar con él lo más pronto posible.

Tomando su abrigo beige del perchero salió a pasos lentos, abstraída y aún con el pecho doliendo, esforzándose por no rememorar las cosas malas que ahora acosaban su mente sin cesar por causa de la situación.

Había dado unos cuantos pasos hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

―He vuelto kaa-chan.

Hinata se sobresaltó y dio un saltito, pues apenas había dejado el umbral para ir a por él y el rubio ya se hallaba ahí frente a ella como si hubiera aparecido espontáneamente de la nada. La chica no pudo ocultar su mueca de desconcierto a causa de haber estado tan distraída pero a pesar de eso se deshizo de la extraña expresión, se acercó, lo abrazó y sonrió.

―Bienvenido Boru-chan.

Se detuvo a observarlo por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja era lo más notorio en su infantil carita. Separándose de él lo tomó de la mano para que ambos se adentraran en la casa,  
Boruto estaba concentrado en sus recuerdos, empapándose de las memorias agradables que había pasado ese día, no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, definitivamente había sido de los mejores días que había tenido últimamente.

Ya dentro de la casa, Hinata dejó el abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina, la expresión de su hijo no cambiaba.

― ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? ¿Tienes hambre? ― preguntó al observarlo como ido.

El chiquillo asintió con entusiasmo, regresando los pies a la tierra.

―Entonces anda a darte una ducha, cariño.

―Sí, kaa-chan.

El infante corrió para ir hacia su esperado baño, quería guardar la mejor parte (que era contarle cómo había ido el día de genial) para la cena, así que decidió dar la escapada hacia el baño. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera pasar otra cosa, sin darse cuenta sus pies se enredaron en la capa y cayó de bruces al suelo. Hinata corrió hacia él y pudo ver un chichón en su frente, el rubio sobaba la parte afectada con un ojo cerrado y una lagrimita traicionera. Ella negó preocupada y le ayudó a que dejara de doler dando un ligero masaje con un ungüento que sacó de su bolsillo.

Dentro de toda su distracción, ahora que observaba bien, el pequeño llevaba consigo una prenda negra bastante grande donde se encontraba envuelto, no recordaba que Boruto llevara consigo dicha ropa para cubrirse… Algo dentro de ella se sorprendió muchísimo, tomó la prenda entre sus manos y se le quedó viendo, Boruto al sentir alivio en su recién lesión miró a su madre; pudo percatarse de su desconcierto al mirar la capa, entonces habló para quitar la duda del pecho de su amada madre.

―E-es la capa de Uchiha-sama.

Por una razón le daba vergüenza afirmar aquello, vergüenza y emoción.

― ¿Uchiha-san?

―Sí―afirmó animadamente―cuando estaba entrenando caí muchas veces al agua jeje― se rascó la nuca simpático― Hacía frío, entonces Uchiha-sama me dio su capa para poder secarme.

Nuevamente rió y su felicidad alcanzó a Hinata, donde antes había un gesto consternado se dibujó una tenue sonrisa, hacía bastante tiempo que su hijo no sonreía de tal manera, con infantil despreocupación, tal y como debía de ser…

―Uchiha-sama es increíble, aprendí mucho kaa-chan. ¡No imaginas todo lo que me enseñó! ― Boruto habló de nueva cuenta.

―Iré a ducharme, ¡te contare todo en la cena!

Hinata se quedó parada viéndolo partir, con un sentimiento confuso anidándose dentro de ella.

Esperó hasta que los pasos de su hijo regresaron al comedor, él parecía realmente contento y eso le daba a su corazón una chispa de optimismo.

Una vez comiendo, ambos hablaron, Boruto estaba más hablador que nunca, contaba todo de una forma que lograba contagiar a su madre con ese optimismo y emoción, llego a sentir hasta cierto punto un pinchazo de envidia porque ni de ella hablaba así de bien.

El pequeño estaba totalmente enrojecido por no hacer ni una sola pausa al hablar.

―Kaa-chan, Sasuke-sama me ha enseñado a caminar sobre el agua, fue muy divertido, pensé que no sabía sonreír pero final creo que sonrió.

― ¡Y woah! ¡No conseguí tocarlo ni una sola vez! ¡Es muy rápido!

― ¡Y entrenó conmigo sobre el agua!

Hizo una pausa y se comió de un sólo tajo una buena porción de arroz con verduras y pollo.  
Masticó feliz y tomó jugo.

―Kaa-chan, aprendí a controlar mi chakra, ¡esa lección la dan hasta que te gradúas de la academia!  
¡Fue muy emocionante!

― ¡En poco tiempo podré hacer jutsus tan increíbles como los de Uchiha-sama!

― ¡No puedo esperar!

Ella lo escuchaba un tanto desubicada, era extraño que Sasuke Uchiha fuera descrito de tal manera,, ella sabía que era increíblemente fuerte, pero el tono de su hijo era de profunda admiración y hasta alegría, se esperaba de todo, incluso que su pequeño llegara quejándose de lo rudo y arisco que era pese a que él no era quejoso, y en lugar de eso estaba ahí, hablando de él con una admiración y agradecimiento que destellaba en su mirada y emanaba de todo su ser, algo que nunca había observado en él. Su perspectiva cambió de inmediato e incluso se sintió grosera por haberle parecido extraño que se expresara así del joven, la sonrisa en su carita hizo que pensara que había sido incorrecto dejarse llevar por las apariencias, Sasuke Uchiha en verdad era tan amable…  
El pequeño estaba tan contento que Hinata sintió aún más agradecimiento a Sasuke, de un momento a otro estaba relacionado con su familia y sin saberlo ya había hecho tanto por ellos.

Un silencio la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, su cara hizo un gesto que denotaba una ternura desbordante, Boruto se había quedado dormido en plena plática. Al parecer el chiquitín estaba tan cansado que lo único que lo había mantenido despierto, era el deseo de hablar sobre lo mucho que le agradó entrenar con Sasuke y lo bien que la había pasado.

Ella lo miró y se acercó, verdaderamente se había esforzado, le acarició la mejilla y lo tomó en brazos para acostarlo en su cama y durmiera cómodamente. Al ir subiendo las escaleras, más y más pensamientos y preguntas llegaban a su cabeza.

Al salir de su habitación cerró cuidadosamente y se dirigió a hacer los últimos labores de hogar y limpieza que quedaban en el día.

Al estar tallando los platos un suspiro de alivio salió de ella, su hijo parecía realmente contento, realmente ajeno a la situación de su Naruto y ella... No sabía por qué curiosa obra del destino Sasuke-Uchiha se había cruzado en el camino de su hijo pero... Lo agradecía con todo, absolutamente todo su corazón.  
Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, en esa etapa de su vida, necesitaba mucho de un apoyo, y curiosamente el joven mejor amigo de su marido se lo había brindado con tan sólo lograr que Boruto borrara de su rostro la tristeza y el dolor que persistía tanto en sus facciones. Frotó sus manos contra un trapo para eliminar los residuos de agua y se marchó a darse un baño relajante, lo necesitaba realmente, su corazón dolía pero el gesto de optimismo de Boruto no le permitía tirarse al descuido personal que tanto deseaba su depresión.

Se desnudó e introdujo su cuerpo en la tina, pensando, más calmada su situación, Naruto se había ido y... se sobreentendía que no iba a regresar, sus últimas palabras únicamente habían sido " _lo siento, Hinata_ " ¿ahora que se suponía que haría? Se sobó las sienes, era una situación de lo más lamentable ¿por qué le pasaba? No podía dejar las cosas así, no podía permitir que su marido la hubiese engañado y se fuera por los laureles, fingiendo ante los demás que seguía tratándose del matrimonio perfecto que andaba de boca en boca en toda Konoha, cuando en realidad se iba a revolcar con otra mujer en todo su tiempo libre.  
Trató de no llorar pero no lo consiguió, el enojo era omnipresente y ella no podía evitarlo.

Se quedó por un largo rato en la tina, reflexionando, tratando de encontrar el camino correcto para salir de esa pesadilla poco a poco.  
Se dio su tiempo para relajarse en la tina, tratando en vano de limpiar con el agua cálida los restos de sufrimiento que aún quedaba en su ser. De una manera, el hecho de que Uchiha lograra que Boruto se sintiera mejor le quitaba un enorme peso de los hombros y del corazón, por una extraña razón podía confiar en que mientras Sasuke Uchiha estuviera, Boruto podría estar mejor y le daba la impresión de que él… estaría ahí. Lo que le seguía perforando las entrañas era la atrocidad que Naruto le había hecho, siempre lo admiró tanto que la última persona de la cual esperaba dicha acción era de él…

La decepción era tan profunda que esa noche tuvo un luto especialmente amargo hacia la idea que tenía sobre Naruto, todo se había desgarrado de un momento a otro, no lo concebía pero era definitivo, Naruto había destrozado esa imagen que yacía en su corazón, la imagen del Naruto valiente, noble, amable, que nunca fallaba y siempre hacía lo correcto se había desvanecido, era como si le hubiesen quitado una gran parte a su corazón.

Cansada y nuevamente deprimida dejó el baño y se vistió, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de dormir, el insomnio sería su compañero frecuente desde ese momento.  
Prefirió pasar sus horas de desvelo acompañada de su angelito rubio así que sin dudarlo tomó algo para pasar el rato y entró a la habitación del pequeño.  
Boruto dormía apaciblemente con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, tomo asiento a su lado y lo admiró, ¿cómo podía alguien no prestarle atención a ese angelito?

―Naruto... ― Escapo de sus labios aquella palabra con mucho dolor, por un lado estaba ella, por otro su hijo... No se imaginaba el pesar de ese pequeño al descubrir tal atrocidad perpetuada por su padre...

En un instante su mirada fue acaparada por la prenda negra al borde del lugar de descanso de su hijo. Lentamente la tomó y la contemplo. Sus manos se aferraron a ella y susurro con una sonrisa melancólica.

―Gracias... Sasuke-san...

Guiándose por un mero impulso de curiosidad aproximó la prenda hacia su rostro y aspiró, ese acto infantil despertó en ella una sensación de que estaba haciendo algo indebido, entonces inmediatamente la alejo, toda la situación le estaba afectando de tal manera que hacia cosas un poco inquietantes como lo que acababa de hacer.  
Aunque la capa estuviera aún un poco húmeda desprendía un olor a limpio bastante agradable, también despedía un olor que hizo que sus sentidos, especialmente el del olfato se sintiesen un tanto culpables por la opinión de que era un aroma muy agradable. Era como sándalo; una esencia masculina.  
Hinata se deshizo de esos pensamientos un tanto disparatados y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, lo menos que podía hacer por Uchiha-san era devolverle la prenda que amablemente le presto a su pequeño, de hecho, fue muy considerado y... Se lo agradecía infinitamente. A causa de esa simple acción podía darle definitivamente un voto de confianza al joven de cabellos negros.

Después de asegurarse de que la prenda estaba limpia, la tendió y regreso con su hijo. El seguía descansando como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, su carita denotaba serenidad, y ella se sintió más tranquila por ese simple hecho.  
En un momento se pudo a pensar sobre lo que su hijo le había contado sobre su entrenamiento,  
" _Control de chakra..._ " Pensó... Ella misma había pensado sobre enseñarle eso muy pronto a Boruto ya que para el juuken era necesario despedir chakra de las palmas, era algo que Uchiha también había pensado e inmediatamente supo, que dejar el entrenamiento de su hijo en manos de Sasuke no era tan disparatado después de todo. El joven de cabellera azabache estaba siendo muy amable y los ayudaba inmensamente sin darse cuenta...

••

••

••

Sus brazos reposaban detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba a un punto muerto del techo, el día había sido inusualmente extraño y fuera de lo ordinario de su rutinaria y aburrida vida en esa aldea. No había regresado a la casa que compartía con la rosada , ya que no estaba de humor para ver su cara de zorra.  
Se encontraba en los territorios Uchiha, en la mansión que antes fue de su familia y que ahora por derecho le pertenecía. Descansaba y reflexionaba sobre la situación, se preguntaba muchas reacciones de ese día y sin embargo era inútil rebuscar, ya que las respuestas a esas cuestiones las desconocía y eso le enfierecía. Eran situaciones que en su jodienda de vida jamás había vivido y que le molestaba sentir "emociones" -por así llamarlas- de lo más irritantes, sobre todo le fastidiaba que el chiquillo que había entrenado horas atrás le provocará esa mezcla de curiosidad con... Quien sabe que más.  
Resopló, había sido una joda de todos modos...

 _"Pasaron un buen rato en silencio mientras el chiquillo seguía secándose e intentando entrar en calor en medio de su capa, él se le quedaba mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido y un sentimiento de incomodidad en el pecho, él odiaba que tomaran sus cosas... Era egoísta, no la importaba en lo absoluto lo que ocurriera con los demás a su alrededor y sin embargo el escuchar el estornudo del niño hizo que su interior sin siquiera chistar le ordenara decir esas palabras, se le quedó mirando y seguido rodó los ojos hacia otra dirección._ _  
_ _Estaba seguro de que lo hacía única y exclusivamente por compromiso, estaba llevando el orgullo de los clanes muy lejos, supuso. A la Hyūga no le agradaría la idea de que por culpa de su entrenamiento su chiquillo enfermase, entonces se veía obligado a recurrir a esas acciones tan absurdas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... ¡A él que jodidos le importaba lo que pensara la Hyūga!_

 _Haciéndose el indiferente, y_ _r_ _estándole importancia (otra vez) a la situación continuó con su bocado hasta que escucho en un leve y avergonzado susurro._

― _Gra-Gracias Uchiha-sama_ ― _La cara del niño estaba un tanto roja._

― _Tsk_ ― _Gruñó con molestia._ _  
_ _  
Momentos después, distraído y contemplando el anochecer caer, dijo sin pensar._

― _M_ _añana practicarás escalando árboles, ya tienes dominado el caminar sobre el agua._

 _Boruto asintió muy rápido en cuanto lo escuchó y con los puños cerrados y los ojos centellando como estrellas azuladas habló._

― _¡_ _Estaré aquí puntualmente Uchiha-sama!_ ― _Acto seguido hizo una reverencia y comenzó a empacar nuevamente la caja, ahora vacía, de sus bocadillos._ _  
_ _  
Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a caminar a dirección contraria de Boruto, planeaba irse sin siquiera decir media palabra más, ese día había sido de lo más extraño…_ _Y continuaría siéndolo, aunque él no lo quisiese._

 _Sus pies se detuvieron automáticamente y regreso a donde el niño aún no acaba de tomar todas sus cosas para marcharse. Por un lado quería largarse, pero por otro sentía ese jodido sentimiento de "responsabilidad" de dejar a un niñato caminado sólo por la calle, no es que fuere a pasarle algo, pero... Quiso darse un tremendo golpe por estar pensando estupideces y tener la sensación de querer irse y correr de regreso inmediatamente, se sentía asqueado de sentir eso, entonces decidió hacer las cosas sin tanto rodeo._

― _Al demonio_ ― _dijo entre dientes y se encaminó de mala gana hacia el mismo sendero que el rubio debía tomar._

 _Boruto lo miró interrogante, supo que lo dejaría en casa y una especie de emoción le hizo sonreír con mucho entusiasmo, no cabía duda que Uchiha- sama era increíble en todo sentido. Al percatarse de que el niño se había quedado como estatua molesto le dijo._

― _Tsk, ¡¿te vas a quedar ahí?!_

 _Dio un brinquillo y se apresuró a darle alcance a Sasuke, el joven, como si estuviera totalmente solo, siguió con su andar hacia la morada Uzumaki._

 _Boruto caminaba hacia su hogar envuelto en la gran capa, en compañía de Sasuke y la luna llena. Lo miraba desde su altura repetidas veces, curioseando sus facciones y su apariencia, a decir verdad le parecía bastante serio, parecía molesto todo el tiempo, sin embargo él pudo darse cuenta de que podía sonreír, eso le emocionaba, El amigo de su kaa-chan era enigmático y alucinante a la vez,_ _podía ser que se viera extremadamente serio pero estaba seguro de que era la persona más amable que había podido conocer, el rubio ocultó una risilla traviesa entre sus manos. Sasuke se percató y lo miró de reojo._ _  
_ _  
El pequeño rubio sentía esa admiración que se siente por pocos adultos presentes en la vida de un niño, sentía esas ganas indiscutibles de ser como él, seguir sus pasos, preguntarle infinidad de cosas, aprender de él.._

 _El pelinegro por su parte iba abstraído, pensando en qué era toda esa basura de comportamiento. Él jamás había sido impulsivo, y sin embargo con ese chiquillo tenía comportamientos demasiado impropios de él, aunque todo el tiempo quisiera buscarle una explicación "lógica" a lo que hacía sabía que poco servía, puesto que actuaba sin siquiera proponérselo. Cerró los puños con algo de frustración._ _  
_ _En el camino ambos escuchaban los grillos y cigarras del bosque, sabía que Boruto lo observaba de vez en vez y eso le hacía rechinar los dientes ¿qué diablos le miraba?_ _  
_ _Lo ignoró por todo el camino por el simple motivo de que no le apetecía enojarse más de la cuenta, ya estaba suficientemente jodido._ _  
_ _Aunque lo estuviera observando agradecía que no estuviera parlando sin cesar, eso sí que haría que se fastidiase hasta más no poder._ _  
_ _  
Continuaron con el camino hasta llegar a las calles de Konoha, sus puestos nocturnos y luces. Boruto caminaba en silencio al lado de Sasuke, entonces se topó con una máquina expendedora de jugos y se le quedó mirando, a decir verdad no había bebido nada desde la mañana, estaba un tanto sediento. Tomando la capa a modo de que no se le cayera, buscó en sus bolsillos alguna moneda para que tomara algo. La tristeza se posó en sus facciones cuando fracasó rotundamente en su cometido._ _  
_ _  
El niño se había detenido, no sabía por qué pero estaba molestándose por eso, giró el rostro apenas un poco para poder divisar sus acciones y se dio cuenta de que estaba parado frente a una máquina expendedora de bebidas, los niños sí que eran molestamente golosos._ _  
_ _Se cruzó de brazos a esperar que siguiera caminando pero notó que comenzaba a caminar con cara de derrotado, con las manos vacías. Por una razón esa cara del rubio hizo que algo se removiera dentro de él, una especie de molestia pero sin molestia, así que para no tener que tolerarlo, se aproximó y le tendió una moneda con indiferencia._ _  
_ _El rubio la tomo un poco apenado, ya que no quería molestar a Uchiha-sama, sin embargo sería grosero no aceptarla después de que se la ofreció, lentamente pero sonriendo amablemente la tomó de su palma y pudo obtener su jugo._ _  
_ _Sasuke bufó y siguió caminando, sin percatarse que un par de tipas lo miraban chillando cosas como "que tierno"_ _._ _  
_ _Boruto siguió a Sasuke en silencio, llegó un punto en el que el sonrojo ya no podía desaparecer de su cara, debido a que Sasuke había hecho tantas cosas por el en ese día._

 _Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa, pero cuando Boruto quiso despedirse y devolver la capa, el pelinegro ya había desaparecido._

 _Había visto salir de la casa a la Hyūga, su aspecto era realmente lamentable, pero no era algo que le concerniera, había cumplido con su cometido, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar_ "

En un resoplido cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar, "decidido" a ya no pensar más sobre eso, sin saber que por más que deseara no pensarlo, sería lo único que ocuparía sus pensamientos en los siguientes días.

.

.

.

 **N/A. Disculpen por la demora, en serio, ¡sus reviews me dan fuerzas para seguir con esta historia! Ustedes son la razón de escribir (también porque me gusta pero más ustedes :v) , les agradezco mucho y les diré que tomo muy en cuenta todas sus sugerencias. Sé que sentirán que por ahora la cosa está yendo bastante lenta pero para el próximo capítulo prometo escribir más y acelerar un poquito las cosas y más interacción del SH que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina! Muchas gracias por seguirme y darme su apoyo. Los quiero, nos leemos pronto! /o/ (espero)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola nuevamente, espero el capi sea de su agrado y excusen mi tardanza, a veces tengo problemas serios de inspiración. Sin más preámbulo los dejo leer mis queridas y queridos.

••

 **Disclaimer**. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 8**

••

.

.

.

Nuevamente los rayos del sol se abrieron paso sobre la tierra del fuego, regalando sus caricias a cada rincón de la villa dieron paso a un nuevo día.

El pelinegro se encontraba esperando a la sombra de un árbol a su recién adquirido discípulo, como habitualmente hacía, descansaba la mirada mientras permitía que la brisa meciera sus hebras negras. La mañana era soleada llegando a ser un tanto calurosa, por lo que para él no resultó de gran importancia el no llevar consigo la habitual capa negra.

Había amanecido con dolor de cabeza como de costumbre, la constante disputa de sus absurdos pensamientos contra su frío razonamiento le daba jaqueca, quería sacarse de la mente aquella imagen de la Hyuga maltrecha y en lugar de eso seguía dando vueltas dentro de él consiguiéndole así un muy particular mal humor. Resoplando dirigió su mirada ébano al horizonte, dejó la anterior posición de brazos cruzados y se encaminó a estirar los músculos; había pasado un día sin entrenar y se encontraba un tanto fatigado, la mejor manera de despejarse un poco era calentando mientras esperaba a que el mocoso Hyuga arribase.

A esas alturas estaba completamente resignado a simplemente hacer lo que eligió hacer. Quizás cuando se hartara de ello se largaría por fin de la aldea y jamás regresaría… Dejaría atrás todo lo que vivir en esa aldea conllevaba.

En medio del verde lugar dio inicio a su cometido.

Golpes, patadas y hasta chrakra en forma de rayo salían de él a una velocidad bastante promedio según su opinión, no le veía objeto a subir su taijutsu de dicho nivel o incrementar su velocidad, ya que su intención era estirarse y no arrasar con el campo de entrenamiento. Los minutos transcurrieron y el seguía absorto en sus movimientos, sus brazos hacían toda clase de movimientos al aire originando una danza letal, se concentraba tanto en lo que hacía que no notó que a poca distancia de él se encontraban un par de espectadores muy atentos y curiosos a sus movimientos.

Tras un par de minutos sus mismos movimientos le hicieron girarse, entonces los encontró, se les quedó mirando con indiferencia mientras regresaba a su posición de inicio para posteriormente bufar y darles la espalda.

Boruto tenía los ojos como platos, a decir verdad no había visto al Uchiha practicando taijutsu, y al tener dicha experiencia por primera vez, había quedado totalmente embelesado; cualquiera hubiera dicho que al ser un niño se dejaba sorprender con facilidad, pero muy contrario a eso, a pesar de su corta edad él poseía un muy amplio conocimiento en técnicas de taijutsu y movimientos de éste, por lo cual podía decir con creces que cada movimiento era totalmente impecable.

Sin poder evitarlo observó sus manos, sus pies, todo su cuerpo moverse en cada técnica, nunca vio tal pericia para moverse, ni siquiera dentro de su clan que con sólo hacer los movimientos normales éstos tomaban inconscientemente un aire de elegancia. A pesar de que el joven de cabellos negros empleaba técnicas comunes no se veía como tal, su mismo porte le daba un toque de finura a su manera, era como si esos movimientos hubiesen sido inventados para ser realizados única y exclusivamente por él. No podía negar que había superado las expectativas que ella tenía sobre la palabra _habilidad;_ al igual que su hijo había quedado atrapada en medio del trance de los movimientos del Uchiha.

Al ver que ambos seguían pasmados frunció el ceño, no cabía duda que esos dos estaban tallados de la misma madera.

— ¿Terminaron? — les gruñó.

Madre e hijo se sobresaltaron y se sonrojaron al escuchar su dura voz, ambos agacharon la cabeza. Hinata se reprendió a sí misma dentro de su mente por haber sido tan maleducada e indiscreta; por su parte Boruto jugaba con la punta de sus dedos, pensando en lo mismo que su madre y sonriendo discretamente, no cabía duda que Uchiha podía hacer con maestría cualquier cosa, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le hicieran estrellas, era imposible no admirar a alguien como él.

—D-disculpe Uchiha-san, debimos saludar primero— habló la mujer mientras se inclinaba.

El rubor persistía en sus mejillas, le avergonzaba haber tomado aquella actitud tan poco cortés y hasta infantil en frente de él.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los tres hasta que el rubio se decidió a hablar.

— ¡Ohayo Uchiha-sama! —sonrió.

Alzó la ceja, definitivamente eran dos personas bastante extrañas las que estaban frente a él, a pesar de haberle causado un ápice de molestia por mirarlo tan indiscretamente, le divirtió la reacción de ambos hacia su voz. Parecían dos conejillos saltando por el advenimiento de un depredador.

La muchacha miró hacia otro lado, estaba segura de que el joven pensaba que era una simplona fijada, sacudió un poco la cabeza por su comportamiento, reconocía que Uchiha era alguien por demás habilidoso, en cambio no justificaba que se le hubiera quedado mirando como si alguien que entrena taijutsu fuera lo más inusual de ver, fácilmente pudo hacerle competencia a una de las fans del pelinegro con esa mirada, no podía creerse aquello. Suspirando debido a su torpeza recuperó un poco la calma y volvió a verlo de frente.

Sasuke la observaba aparentemente sin emoción alguna, fijamente; pudo notar las enormes ojeras que se dibujaban en su rostro, seguramente la ilusa llevaba días sin dormir, también se veía pálida, a pesar de ser blanca esa tez transparentosa le hizo saber que tampoco se alimentaba bien… Parando en seco sus pensamientos se reprendió internamente, estaba haciendo más observaciones de la cuenta y le estaba prestando más atención de la debida. Tratando de restarle importancia a su apariencia desvió la mirada hacia la prenda negra que la chica pegaba a su pecho, Hinata se percató de ello y habló.

—Sasuke-san, su capa—estiró la prenda en su dirección.

El Uchiha miró hacia ella y después a la capa, quiso fingir molestia y arrebatársela pero en lugar de eso simplemente la tomó indiferente. La mujer hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Gracias— La escuchó decir.

Deseaba decir mucho más que un simple gracias, pero no pudo, las palabras no salían de ella, era como si estuviese totalmente en blanco y eso le frustraba, quería demostrar su agradecimiento, decir unas cuantas palabras amables que le hicieran saber cómo se sentía respecto a sus gestos de bondad.

Separó los labios pero nada salía de ella, Sasuke sólo se dedicaba a observarla con gesto extrañado.

Boruto estaba algo impaciente, se moría de ganas por comenzar su entrenamiento pero al parecer su madre y el joven sostenían una conversación así que debía esperar en silencio. Infantilmente cruzó los brazos viendo alrededor con insistencia.

Por sus facciones, supo inmediatamente que quería decir algo pero había atinado a callar, más por molestia hacia ese comportamiento que por querer saber lo que tenía que decir salió de su boca.

—Si tienes algo que decir, habla.

Ella se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que descifró sus intenciones, pero siguió con la cabeza gacha, no sabía por qué se sentía nerviosa, no era nada complicado decir lo que deseaba… determinada subió la vista hasta la altura del joven y abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Boruto la interrumpió jalando de sus ropas.

—Kaa-chan, ya es tarde, Sasuke-sama y yo debemos entrenar— dijo inocentemente, sin notar que había interrumpido algo. Tan grande era su sentimiento de ansiedad que intervino en el raro intercambio de palabras de su madre y su maestro. No deseaba perder ni un segundo.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia él, era la primera vez que dejaba ver un comportamiento impertinente, sin embargo no le importó dicha interrupción, parecía que la Hyuga había quedado muda y él no era lo suficientemente paciente para aguardar a que dijera lo que fuera que tuviera que decir. Impávido le dio la espalda pero ella lo detuvo con su voz.

—Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, Sasuke-san— agradeció a todos los cielos y dioses habidos y por haber que el Uchiha no hubiera notado que tuvo intenciones de detenerlo por el brazo, regresó rápidamente su extremidad a uno de sus costados al darse cuenta de que estaba por cometer una estupidez.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y giró el rostro para mirarla, ella seguía plantada en el piso aparentemente luchando contra ella misma, con ese molesto arrebol en sus mejillas.

Su intención era agradecerle por lo que había hecho por su hijo, el consuelo que le había traído, el problema era que no sabía cómo dirigirse a él, supuso que demasiada charla terminaría por hartarlo, estrecharle la mano resultaría demasiado incómodo e incluso extraño, tal vez no le gustase que lo tocara; sus pensamientos eran un desastre por no saber qué hacer exactamente.  
Nerviosa se mordió el labio; el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke, dirigió su mirar hacia los labios de la chica por un milisegundo.

Después de segundos de discutirlo con ella misma al final sus ideas tuvieron algo de coherencia.  
A cualquiera le hubiera bastado con un "gracias"… pero lo que Sasuke Uchiha había hecho por ella y su pequeño no podía ser recompensado tan sólo con esa palabra.

" _Un simple gracias no es suficiente_ " se dijo, entonces atinó a agradecerle con lo único a lo que podía recurrir en esa situación.

Sus labios se abrieron apenas un milímetro debido al desconcierto. Totalmente fuera de lugar de su demás aspecto observó una tenue pero radiante sonrisa en medio de su rostro, sus labios paliduchos se habían curvado con delicadeza, sus ojos se cerraron con gentileza dejando ver sus gruesas pestañas, sus mejillas se abultaron un poco enmarcando su cara de una forma muy poco usual, todo su rostro cambió drásticamente mostrándole así la más sincera y amable sonrisa que en su mísera vida había visto. Le estaba sonriendo a pesar de su aspecto horrible, le estaba dando una una muy amable y agradecida sonrisa, sólo a él, en ese momento. El gesto logró dejarlo sin aliento, daba la impresión de que esa sonrisa había sido ensayada por meses y meses hasta quedar perfecta, porque aunque él mismo no estuviera consciente de sus propios pensamientos lo era, era una sonrisa perfecta. La palidez y las ojeras parecían haber desaparecido, las facciones de la muchacha se iluminaron tanto que por un momento le asqueó de lo surrealista que le parecía todo aquello. Por unos segundos un casi imperceptible hormigueo le atacó causándole un enorme malestar y desagrado, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados se deshizo de esa molesta sensación e Inmediatamente le dio la espalda y se alejó a pasos lentos de ella ¿Qué carajo había sido eso?

Esta vez Hinata lo dejó seguir, le había sonreído desde lo más profundo de su corazón y era todo lo que podía hacer hasta ese momento. Se preguntó por qué le había dado la espalda, sin embargo no quiso decir nada más. Un poco apresurada se giró para despedirse con un beso de su hijo y marcharse, ya se había llevado varios minutos de su entrenamiento.

—Cuídate y da lo mejor, Boru-chan— acomodó un mechón del alborotado cabello rubio tras de su pequeña oreja.

— ¡Claro que sí kaa-chan! — replicó motivado.

No estaba segura de despedirse del Uchiha, miró el piso y de nuevo divisó su ancha espalda, dubitativa habló.

—Hasta luego, Sasuke-san…

El de mirada oscura no respondió, eso le preocupó levemente, le hizo pensar que tal vez se había molestado por haberlo llamado por su nombre, quizá se estaba tomando más confianza de la debida, en su rostro se reflejó una genuina aflicción, le importaba demasiado lo que él pensara después de todo lo que hizo por su hijo.

Se quedó parada por un momento, estiró la mano como si estuviera tratando de detenerlo sin decir una palabra, posteriormente arrugó la frente y optó por marcharse.

Tras varios segundos de que escuchó su despedida, no pudo evitar volverse para observar cómo se alejaba la muchacha, lo que le había hecho sentir aquella 'trivial' sonrisa era algo irreverente, estaba molesto y sobre todo… desconcertado.

Boruto no entendió mucho de aquella interacción de su kaa-chan con el joven de cabello negro, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

••

••

••

Detuvo su mano justo a tiempo, apenas unos centímetros separaban el puño de la chica de su cara; un tanto brusco apartó la mano de su dirección.

— ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir, imbécil?! — ¿era su imaginación o realmente estaba diciendo aquellas palabras?

Cabizbajo endureció la mirada, estaba determinado a terminar con aquella absurda "relación", la imagen rota de su familia le hizo tener un poco de decisión, no debía seguir con aquello, por más que la chica de cabellera rosa le satisficiera no podía, no debía… él tenía una esposa y un hijo por los cuales ver, en su vida se suponía que no tenía que haber lugar para una amante, jamás debió de haberlo.  
Su bastardo instinto le dictaba que mandara al todo al demonio, la desnudara y en ese mismo momento la penetrara como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba peleando contra sí mismo, peleando muy duramente para no retroceder a lo que había dicho. Se sentía terriblemente asqueroso, jamás pensó que tendría que lidiar contra la abstinencia, hacerle frente a su propia desmesurada excitación, era muy vergonzoso.

Sus manos sudaban, estaban en la casa que ella compartía con Sasuke, discutiendo con su ex compañera de equipo sobre su situación, debían terminar con esos encuentros clandestinos. No podía ver más la expresión desolada de Hinata y Boruto.

— Esto debe terminar.

La fúrica muchacha no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, la estaba rechazando, la estaba botando, no sabía el porqué de su decisión, en cambio estaba enfadada por ser rechazada hasta por el estúpido rubio, era humillante, no podía permitir que alguien como él la hiciera a un lado.

Afiló la mirada, se estaba equivocando… él necesitaba más de ella que ella de él. Era cierto que Naruto era el consuelo más cercano y por ello lo había tomado, si lo hubiese deseado hubiera podido conseguir otro amante. La única razón para estar con el rubio era que no resultó tan mal amante como se imaginó, y sobre todo, porque en él existía cierto vínculo con Sasuke, uno que le hacía sentir que estaba con el apuesto pelinegro en lugar del Uzumaki.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué le costaba tanto dejar a un lado la lujuria que sentía, si en el fondo también había cierto resentimiento hacia ella, su poco delicada actitud la convertían en alguien irritante, pedante, pesada. Jamás antes maldijo tanto sus estúpidos caprichos infantiles como en ese momento, porque sabía que eso era lo único que lo ataba a ella, su capricho reprimido que al fin obtuvo tras varios años.

Chasqueó.

—No podemos seguir con esto, Sakura.

— ¡JA! Hablas como si hasta ahora me estuvieras haciendo un favor— dijo ácida.

—No me importa lo que pienses, no vuelvas a buscarme para otra cosa que no sea trabajo—apretó los puños y la miró con molestia.

La chica estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ese estúpido se estaba pasando de listo quería machacarlo a golpes y vaya que lo haría.  
Aproximándose a él sin previo aviso, estuvo por golpearlo por la espalda pero desapareció de su vista, posteriormente sintió que alguien la tomaba por la espalda de las muñecas mientras susurraba demasiado siniestro como para ser Naruto.

—Puede que cuando era un puberto me golpearas las veces que se te antojara, pero no se te olvide… Soy el Hokage, aprende tu lugar—Nunca antes utilizó su posición para hacer alguna amenaza, pero esa situación lo ameritaba, las conversaciones civilizadas no eran la especialidad de la de ojos jade, especialmente cuando éstas le desfavorecían.

Rápida y bruscamente la soltó y salió como un rayo de aquella casa antes de que intentara provocarlo o seducirlo y sucumbir.

La muchacha estaba roja del enojo, sin poder contenerse más golpeó la pared y ésta se destruyó por completo, intentó relajarse o terminaría por demoler toda la casa; inhaló y exhaló profundamente, inesperadamente sonrió de lado arrogantemente.

—Ya veremos quien busca a quien… H-o-k-a-g-e— sus facciones volvieron a la normalidad y sonrió con suavidad, debía arreglar aquello, no quería que cuando Sasuke regresara encontrara ese desastre. Se puso a recoger los pedazos de pared como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Resopló frustrado y se encaminó a su hogar, ahora debía hablar con Hinata, así tuviera que arrastrarse, conseguiría su perdón…

••

••

••

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a mandar ese momento de su vida al abismo de las memorias, le hacía sentir incómodo y estúpido el recuerdo de la sonrisa de aquella joven y sobre todo su reacción hacia ella.

Mandando parcialmente al demonio aquello habló.

—Ya has dominado el caminar sobre el agua, ahora escalarás ese árbol—dijo tajante.

Sabía que no era un hombre de muchas palabras, así que no fue necesario que le indicara cual árbol de todos los presentes debía escalar, pues era evidente que se refería al enorme roble que tenía justo a su derecha. Lo había divisado justo cuando inspeccionó los alrededores mientras su kaa-chan conversaba con Sasuke-sama. Sin poder reprimir la curiosidad se aproximó rápido a observarlo mientras Sasuke seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pudo observar que la corteza estaba llena de marcas de kunai, las marcas subían y subían hasta perderse de su vista. El monumento natural frente a él era inmenso, en su cabecita pudo visualizar a Sasuke a su edad escalando como si nada aquel tronco, eso lo motivó aún más y habló.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Apuesto a que Uchiha-sama logró escalar todo a la primera!

Al escucharlo resopló arrogante, dejaría que el mocoso lo idealizara, no lo desmentiría, de ninguna manera admitiría abiertamente que había tardado días en llegar a la cima.

El rubio miró hacia lo más alto de la copa del árbol, haciendo sombra con una de sus manos para cubrir sus orbes de los traicioneros rayos de sol que lograban traspasar las capas de hojas. Nuevamente se preguntó cómo conseguiría aquello, una cosa era caer en un lago con poca profundidad, otra caer desde varios metros de altura su rostro poco a poco se iba poniendo azul pero fue interrumpido por la dura voz del pelinegro.

—Empieza— dijo cortando los pensamientos del rubio.

Asintió hacia su maestro y suspiró, no lo diría pero le amedrentaba un poco aquel reto, él era tan diminuto y ese árbol enorme, tragando pesado luchó por no ponerse nervioso, sabía que Sasuke tenía su mirada clavada en él así que no podía desconcentrarse. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, comenzó a concentrar chakra en las plantas de los pies, justo como lo había hecho el día anterior, sus ojos azules desbordaban determinación, lo conseguiría. Haría que Sasuke-sama se sintiera orgulloso, no podía decepcionarlo.

—Uno...

—Dos...

— ¡Tres!

Contó para sí, entonces salió disparado hacia el árbol.

Parecía muy determinado a hacerlo, bufó con gracia mientras cruzaba los brazos al ver su motivación.

El chico dio su primer salto para escalar, sintió cómo sus pies se adherían cual pegamento a la corteza, aumetó la velocidad un poco atemorizado de caer por disminuir la misma, con la vista hacia la cima siguió corriendo cuesta arriba. Tras unos segundos y seguir afianzado al árbol dejó escapar una risa de satisfacción, lo había logrado, una sensación intensa de júbilo se apoderó de él, apenas había comenzado con su entrenamiento y ya había dado grandes pasos hacia su meta de hacerse más fuerte.

Tal y como lo esperaba el niño lo había logrado al primer intento, un sentimiento parecido a la satisfacción se posó en su interior, aunque fue fugaz, ya que debía reconocer que le irritaba el hecho de que si ese niñato Hyuga hubiese existido en la época que él tenía siete años lo habría hecho añicos.

Con la vista hacia arriba lo inspeccionó por un segundo con el sharingan, quería asegurarse de que el chakra fuera estable, dentro de sí justificaba esa acción como un ahorro de molestia de tener que salvarlo si es que caía. De ninguna manera eso era "preocupación"

 _Ni de coña_ … dijo a sus adentros

Boruto quiso más que nada en el mundo observar la expresión que Uchiha tenía en ese momento, entonces sin pensarlo siquiera giró su cabeza hacia donde él se encontraba.

Ver aquella expresión en su rostro lo hizo sonreír aún más, llevaba poco de conocerlo y sin embargo era capaz de decir por aquella expresión que estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, aunque a él le gustaba más decirse en sus adentros el término "orgulloso".

—Mierda, se desconcentró—Su cuerpo dio un salto al notarlo.

Al percatarse del error que había cometido, ya era tarde para gritarle que se enfocara en subir el árbol, el pequeño había desviado su atención y el chakra se había esfumado, caería inminentemente.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, era esperar demasiado que él mismo lograra detener su propia caída ya que se encontraba al menos a diez metros del suelo, así que se vio obligado a recurrir en su ayuda o el niño terminaría con más de un hueso roto.

Resopló, se deshizo de todo lo que anteriormente sentía para dar paso a su habitual indiferencia, no tenía caso que exagerara tan estúpidamente, no le resultaría problema alguno salvar al pequeño mocoso.

Tardó un poco en moverse, insufrible lo observó caer pues sabía que ni la gravedad era suficientemente rápida para que se le escapara a su velocidad, miró un tanto divertido cómo el rubio pataleaba; Boruto estaba por demás asustado, gritaba y pataleaba en el aire buscando amortiguar su caída, creía que iba a morir, ya que Sasuke parecía no moverse de su lugar. Había perdido la esperanza de que el Uchiha lo salvaría, así que cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo este nunca llegó pues ahí estaba Sasuke sosteniéndolo con un solo brazo. Con la cara separada apenas un milímetro del suelo suspiró como nunca antes, casi se desmayaba del susto. Sasuke había esperado hasta que casi tocó el piso para detenerlo, no cabía duda que tenía un sentido del humor bastante particular.

Una vez se separaron Sasuke se alejó de él, no estaba acostumbrado a "salvar" a nadie, en cambio no podía permitir que le pasara algo a ese niño o no saldría bien librado.

Respirando pesadamente se tomó con una mano la cabeza y con otra el corazón que parecía salírsele del pecho.

—Hah... hah... hah… C-creí que moriría.

Su voz temblaba por la impresión, el joven vio su cara tan compungida que pensó que lloraría, quizá se había excedido un poco, era un niño después de todo.

Aun respirando pesado trató de ser fuerte, pero realmente se habla asustado, no podía negarlo. Haciendo pucheros y sonrojado mordió sus labios en un intento de soportar como todo un hombre, no quería que Sasuke lo viera así, apretó los puños y se giró dispuesto a esconder su mueca de asustado y alejarse un poco para espabilar, era cuestión de orgullo masculino, no podía mostrar debilidad frente a Uchiha-sama. Al apoyar su pie izquierdo para avanzar en seguida se desplomó en el piso, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el tobillo.

El joven de mirada oscura lo observó caer y entonces se dio cuenta: no la había salvado de una sola pieza después de todo, lo detuvo segundos después de que su pie izquierdo ya había hecho contacto con el piso. Su pie había recibido el impacto de sólo un poco del peso de su cuerpo sobre él, justo antes de que lo atrapara pero… si multiplicaba eso por la velocidad a la que caía obviamente había logrado lastimarlo.

Boruto giró sobre sí mismo desconcertado, preguntándose en qué momento se habla lastimado si Uchiha-sama lo había salvado.

Intentó apoyar su pie pero un dolor agudo lo atacó, olvidándose de las ganas de llorar y de la recién experimentada adrenalina, se enfocó en no quejarse demasiado por ello, haría todo su esfuerzo pues no quería molestar a Sasuke, además estaba totalmente seguro de que había sido su culpa el haberse lastimado.

Lo observó incorporarse con mucha dificultad y múltiples muecas en su rostro, todas ellas de dolor.

Aunque un par de lagrimitas asomaban del borde de sus ojos habló.

—G-gracias por salvarme Uchiha-sama, y-yo volveré a intentarlo— intentó caminar pero el dolor lo hizo saltar y quejarse por lo bajo.

Rodó con hastío los ojos, de ninguna manera lo haría, con esa lesión ya se había conseguido un enorme dolor de trasero, por primera vez se sintió idiota ante sus acciones y su arrogancia, le daba asco admitirlo, pero aquello era su culpa.

" _Tsk, mierda"_

Pensó para posteriormente acercarse al pequeño, vería de qué magnitud era la estupidez que había cometido, nunca lo imaginó pero en ese momento se sintió mal por haberle causado aquella lesión al de ojos azules, él, que jamás se arrepentía de nada.

Boruto lo miró aproximarse, sus ojos azules mostraban duda, al parecer algo estaba molestando a Uchiha e inmediatamente se puso nervioso.

—Y-yo lo s-siento Uchiha-sama soy muy tor...

—Siéntate—lo interrumpió fríamente mientras se ponía en cuclillas para poder examinar.

El rubio hizo caso y estiró su pierna mientras se apoyaba hacia atrás con ambos brazos.

Sasuke subió un poco sus pants negros para poder observar, al no poder ver gran cosa tomó su pequeña pierna y la sostuvo en el aire, a la altura suficiente para poder mirarlo.  
Boruto lo vio con aires inocentes, lo vio tan concentrado y serio que creyó que tenía algo muy grave. Sasuke quitó su diminuta sandalia negra con especial cuidado para no empeorarlo y para poder mirar mejor, con su mano enguantada tomó el pequeño pie por la planta y lo movió de un lado a otro, Boruto se quejó por el dolor, la zona estaba inusualmente amoratada e inflamada. Entonces bajó la extremidad y palpó.

— ¿Duele?—preguntó seriamente mientras apretaba un poco sus dedos índice y medio contra el talón.

Sintió un pinchazo de dolor e inconsciente gritó.

— ¡Aaaahh! S-si— Sasuke lo miró y negó para sí mismo, vaya estupidez había cometido, se sentía como un puberto idiota, incapaz de responsabilizarse, sin la capacidad de ser suficientemente serio para tener la responsabilidad custodiar a un niño.

No entendía por qué el Uchiha tenía esa expresión, no creía que se preocupara tanto por él, dentro de su infantil mente se hacía mil preguntas, sonrojado lo miraba, sus cándidos y aniñados anhelos de importar a alguien como Sasuke-Uchiha habían sido alborotados con la expresión que el pelinegro tenía, no era consciente, pero en sus facciones había apenas una micra de preocupación reflejada, suficiente para que el niño lo notara y se ilusionara. Jamás había visto esa mirada en nadie más que en su madre, el hecho de que Uchiha tuviera un ápice de ello le daban ganas de llorar, ni siquiera su rubio padre lo miró así nunca…

Hizo un ademán de querer llorar haciendo temblar su boca, pero lo soportó bien.

Desviando un poco su mente de los pueriles pensamientos, la vergüenza le vino de golpe, era tan tonto que no se había percatado de que se habla lastimado cuando iba corriendo cuesta arriba, apretó los puños y se sonrojó. Entonces habló avergonzado.

—P-perdóneme Uchiha-sama.

Lo miró y se volvió a concentrar en su lesión. ¿De qué rayos hablaba el iluso crio?

—F-fue mi culpa, creo que cuando escalaba el árbol yo...

—Cierra la boca de una vez.

Lo cortó, era tan inocente que se estaba echando la culpa él mismo, Naruto no era así, definitivamente ese comportamiento lo había heredado de la Hyuga. En ese momento le fastidió la admiración que el rubio le tenía, era tan grande que no podía adjudicarle ni un sólo error, eso le hizo sentir un pinchazo de culpa.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Ya se esperaba lo peor así que para no darle más vueltas al asunto activó su ojo izquierdo de rinnegan para poder ver si había sufrido alguna fractura.

La quijada casi se le cayó al pequeño al ver por primera vez algo tan alucinantemente fantástico, Sasuke-sama poseía un dojutsu, tal como su madre. El dolor pareció escurrirse de su lesión de tan emocionado que estaba. Quería preguntarle todo tipo de cosas acerca de sus increíbles ojos. Pero el resoplido del joven lo interrumpió.

—No hay fractura—había sonado… ¿aliviado? Vaya mierda que era aquello.

Boruto deseó más que cualquier cosa descifrar sus pensamientos, quería preguntarle mil cosas, entre ellas sobre sus ojos y sobre si estaba preocupado, pero sentía la suficiente vergüenza para que ésta le impidiera preguntar lo último.  
Un tanto nervioso y confundido se rascó la punta de la nariz, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos.

Los ojos del joven volvieron a ser negros y permaneció largo rato mirando el suelo ¿qué carajo se suponía debía hacer? Él no sabía ninjutsu médico, no sabía qué hacer exactamente en esas situaciones más que esperar. No podía llevarlo con la chica de ojos perla ya que podía adivinar que se volvería loca si se enteraba de que su criajo se había lastimado por un estúpido juego de arrogancia con él mismo, no es que le tuviera miedo a la mujer Hyuga, ni a nadie pero…

—Tsk— chasqueó.

Hasta el momento había ignorado al infante, enfocándose en pensar en sus opciones, sin embargo éste no dejaba de mirarlo con la boca abierta, se preguntó qué demonios alejándose un poco de él cuando Boruto ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, su infantil excitación había ganado la contienda.

—U-U-U-Uchiha-sama… ¡¿dónde consiguió semejantes ojos tan geniales?! — tal era la fogosidad que se olvidó de la vergüenza y la introversión.

Sus puños se juntaron frente a su carita a modo de emoción, debía saber a toda costa de dónde provenía algo tan genial.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, minutos atrás estuvo a punto de llorar y ahora parecía tan ajeno al dolor que le pareció bastante ilógico.

Lo miró severamente y desvió la mirada. Debía tomar una decisión. Mirando a la nada reflexionó, no tenía caso que le diera vueltas a algo tan absurdo, no era como si el niño fuese un jarrón roto y él tuviera que esconderlo para que su madre no lo notara. La respuesta saltaba a la vista, no estaba para cometer más estupideces, debía llevarlo con ella.

Boruto seguía insistiendo en sus preguntas, no se rendiría, no se conformaría con no saber sobre algo tan definitivamente increíble.

— ¿Qué clase de dojutsu es Uchiha-sama? ¿Nació con él?

El pelinegro lo ignoró una vez más, sacó de su porta kunais una venda y comenzó a ponerla en torno a su pequeño y amoratado tobillo, enfocando sus ojos en la lesión, de golpe le vino el recuerdo de la sonrisa que Hinata le había dado momentos atrás, sus manos se detuvieron de improvisto y entrecerró los ojos, no podía llevarle a su hijo lastimado después de esa estúpida sonrisa que le había dado. Sentía que era de pésima educación hacer eso, sería una tremenda cutrería y aunque poco le interesaba, no discutió más con él mismo, lo llevaría a que alguien en el hospital lo curara. Fin del asunto.

Una vez terminó de vendarlo le dio la espalda y ayudándose de sus brazos, lo tomó de las piernas para llevarlo a su espalda alta, a la altura suficiente para que él se sostuviera por su cuenta; Boruto no pensó ni reflexionó esta vez sobre sus acciones, simplemente llevó ambos brazos a rodearle el cuello por la espalda mientras seguía sumido en sus preguntas, era como si Sasuke lo hubiese cargado cientos de veces de esa forma, ya que lo hicieron de forma tan espontánea y natural.

Una vez de pie supo que no se callaría, era una combinación muy, demasiado extraña entre alguien que no paraba de hablar y alguien introvertido y tímido, se mofaba y se le revolvía el estómago al mismo tiempo.

Con una mueca de fastidio comenzó a caminar, frunció los labios y decidió ponerle fin a su parloteo. Al tener tan poca experiencia con niños no pudo prever que en lugar de hacer que cerrara la boca, sería todo lo contrario.

—Es el kekkei genkai de mi clan—dijo con la esperanza de que se quedara en silencio al fin.

Boruto sintió mil mariposas en el estómago al escucharlo responder, sabía lo que era un kekkei genkai pero dejar las cosas hasta ese punto no era una opción, deseaba con todo su corazón seguir hablando con el pelinegro, así que siguió preguntando.

—Whoa es increíble…

— ¿Por qué es morado?

— ¿Para qué funciona?

— ¿Tiene más jutsus increíbles?

— ¡Por favor muéstremelos algún día Uchiha-sama!

— ¿Yo también puedo llegar a despertarlo?

— ¿Puede ver el futuro con él?

— ¡Usted es realmente genial, Uchiha-sama!

Inconsicentemente se afianzó más a los hombros del joven con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, la emoción lo invadía cada que podía estar con Uchiha-sama.  
Sasuke sintió sus pequeñas manos tomarlo con más fuerza y reír infantilmente contra su oído, algo que sorprendentemente no le molestó que hiciera.

Su ceja tembló al terminar de escuchar todas sus preguntas, un poco irritado por su completa falta de discreción y su ahora característica curiosidad decidió responder con resignación. De igual forma no se callaría y además… sentía que debía contestar, todo por hacer hecho que se lesionara. Menuda joda.

—Originalmente el sharingan es rojo, pero mi ojo izquierdo posee además el rinnegan, otro dojutsu.

—Como cualquier otro dojutsu aporta capacidades oculares más allá del promedio; ver el flujo de chakra, copiar movimientos, fabricar poderosos genjutsus, hasta transportarse por medio del espacio-tiempo—explicó con un aire de arrogancia que no pudo ocultar. Las expresiones del mocoso al asombrarse eran un tanto… graciosas.

—Con el sharingan se obtiene la capacidad para realizar jutsus prohibidos y muy poderosos.

El pequeño rubio estaba que no se lo creía, atento a cada palabra que salía de la boca del pelinegro se mantenía con los ojos muy abiertos, pensaba que Uchiha no podía ser más genial pero se equivocaba, no concebía lo guay que ese sujeto era. Ni siquiera pensaba en su padre en esos momentos, simplemente se dejaba envolver por la burbuja de ilusión al escuchar al de mirada oscura.

—Hmp… Sólo el clan Uchiha puede despertar ése dojutsu y emplear sus técnicas.

Un pinchazo de decepción lo asaltó pero lo olvidó inmediatamente, lo que más le alegraba en ese momento era que el pelinegro hablara con él.

Sorprendentemente contestó a cada una de sus preguntas, había hablado simplemente, no se sentía molesto por explicar aquello ni por hablar con el mocoso, era algo muy poco común, ya que evitaba hablar con cualquiera que no fuera él mismo…

Ambos siquieron el soleado sendero hacia fuera del bosque, en camino al hospital. Sasuke llevando en su espalda a Boruto, ambos en una muy irritante e inusual "conversación". Así fue como por primera vez Sasuke sostuvo una conversación con alguien, sin insultar, sin bufar con desdén y sin contestar solamente con monosílabos.

.

.

.

 **N/A. Les pido mil perdones si no está tan bueno, como dije me ataca la falta de inspiración ;-; Nunca son demasiadas gracias para sus reviews, de verdad me motivan mucho y me hacen darme los golpes que necesito para seguir escribiendo, son geniales todos ustedes, son tan guays... T-T Los amo, espero seguir teniendo su apoyo y espero hayan sonreído aunque sea poquito con la relación que se va estrechando cada vez más entre Boru y Sasuke. ¡Los amo! Y si no les parece tierno siempre puedes decirme, XD me esforzaré para mantenerme a la altura de sus expectativas. Nos leemos muy pronto criaturas, los quiero :v (espero no les parezca mucho preámbulo para llegar al SH XD sean pacientes conmigo :c)**


	9. Chapter 9

Puedo decir que este capítulo fue un dolor de trasero (literal), me pasé horas sentada escribiendo tres oraciones para terminar borrando cuatro y me arranqué varios cabellos por dejárselos ahorita y no tardarme más, me esforcé realmente por terminar ahora y no dentro de un mes, me da un repelús la idea de dejarlos esperando tanto. Bloqueada no es nada fácil créanlo pero lo he intentado ;-; , no será la gran cosa pero como siempre espero que les guste. Es mejor que nada ¿no? A leer… :'v

••

 **Disclaimer**. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 9**

••

.

.

.

El repetido golpeteo del filo del cuchillo contra la pequeña tabla de madera era lo único que podía escucharse dentro de la gran casa Uzumaki. Pasaba del mediodía, el sol iluminaba casi todas las habitaciones del inmueble y ella se encontraba preparando la comida para ese día. Solitaria, en medio de la amplia cocina siguió con su cometido, cortaba lenta y distraídamente los vegetales, sin prestar mucha atención a sus acciones, vagando muy lejos de donde realmente se encontraba, sumida en su mundo de memorias.

Desde su pequeño encuentro matutino y la extraña interacción entre ellos había estado pensando en varias cosas acerca del joven pelinegro sin llegar realmente a alguna conclusión y de hecho… sin ningún propósito de por medio. Le parecía extraño e inusual el ocupar su mente en aquellos ojos negros y sobre todo le desconcertaba hacerse tantas preguntas sobre él; la curiosidad innecesaria que sentía respecto a todas las cosas que posiblemente se ocultaban detrás de las obsidianas le daba un leve escalofrío.  
Su hijo le hablaba maravillas del joven pelinegro, en un principio había dudado de la veracidad de las palabras del pequeño rubio, se había dejado sugestionar por las habladurías de la aldea (un error que aún le avergonzaba), permitiendo a la duda aparecer dentro de ella. Después de sus múltiples encuentros y tras ser testigo de las acciones del Uchiha se sintió tremendamente tonta por haber dado poco crédito a las palabras de Boruto, haber dudado de que el joven pelinegro podía llegar a ser alguien amable y hasta considerado.  
 _Era un tanto razonable_ , pensó para sí misma provocando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran un poco por estarse justificando en sus adentros; nunca hasta ahora había tenido un trato cercano con el joven, podían llegar a ser afirmaciones realmente absurdas para las personas que no lo conocían… En cambio ese ya no era el caso, Sasuke no era un desconocido.  
 _Conocerlo…_ el decirse esa palabra le provocó una especie de sobresalto en el pecho, no podía afirmar que lo conocía y sin embargo algo dentro de ella decía con una mal disimulada alegría que su hijo, y hasta ella misma lo conocían más que el resto.

Una especie de dolor que se iba haciendo más notorio para sus sentidos hizo que por un segundo sus pies volvieran a la tierra. Buscó extrañada la procedencia de dicho dolor, miró fijamente la tabla con las verduras ya cortadas y en seguida notó un gran corte transversal en su dedo índice de la mano que sostenía los alimentos para que no se movieran mientras los cortaba. Hizo un gesto de desconcierto y dolor entremezclados al ver la herida mediamente profunda, rápidamente retiró la mano para evitar manchar los vegetales, de su delantal tomó un pañuelo y limpió la sangre brotante; miró la lesión con el ceño fruncido, nunca se había cortado, quemado o herido en la cocina, debía de encontrarse profundamente distraída para que le sucediera aquello.

Suspiró suavemente y le restó importancia, se dirigió como si nada a tomar unos guantes para enjuagar los cuadritos de alimento sin contaminarlos. Después se curaría.  
Evitaba desplazarse libremente dentro de su propia casa por el simple hecho de que cada lugar conllevaba un recuerdo de Naruto, no quería pensar en él y caer nuevamente en el profundo agujero de tristeza del que llevaba días huyendo.  
Inevitablemente recordó el incidente de aquel día, hubiera preferido permanecer abstraída en el recuerdo de su hijo y el Uchiha, pero ya era tarde.

Un silencio ahora abrumador se apoderó de toda la casa, la acompañaba el suave sonido del agua yéndose por la tubería del fregadero; todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio como solía estar, sin embargo, a pesar de la quietud un aire lúgubre se respiraba, producto de su propia tristeza e incomodidad, ahora que lo pensaba.

Resopló con un tanto de frustración, día a día ella se esforzaba por mantener lejos esos pensamientos, pero al encontrarse sola eso era una tarea realmente desafiante. Por eso detestaba estar sola, ese vacío se volvía a apoderar de su pecho cada que se permitía recordar.

Tallaba entre sus manos enguantadas las verdurillas un tanto desesperada por el aire que se había permitido formar a su alrededor, era una tonta.

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde Naruto le había confesado aquello, donde le había hecho el corazón mil pedazos, se sentía extrañamente ajena a su hogar, molesta, era algo frustrante y le entristecía en demasía, no podía creer que después de ese incidente su sentir respecto a ese lugar cambiara tan radicalmente.

Quería salir de allí pero no podía, tenía que cocinar para cuando su pequeño regresara, por más deprimida y atrapada que se sintiera no podía abandonar sus labores como madre. La prioridad era su hijo, definitivamente no podía dejarse vencer. Frunció suavemente el ceño con determinación y en cambio sus propios sentimientos la traicionaron, una pequeña lágrima salió de ella para perderse en la tela de su delantal, se detuvo por un segundo y rápidamente limpió el rastro líquido con parte de su antebrazo para posteriormente continuar. Cada que Boruto no estaba se permitía llorar, derramar un poco del líquido de su alma, sacar de a poco su dolor, era la única forma de sobrellevar un tanto mejor la encomienda que se había autoimpuesto. Sin embargo, con lo feliz que se encontraba el pequeño Boruto gracias a la compañía que Sasuke le brindaba, no podía permitir que su hijo viera lo mal que estaba por dentro, la incomodidad y frustración que le hacía sentir resistir las lágrimas, no podía arruinar otra vez la sonrisa de su carita. Suspiró y cerró la llave, cerró los ojos por un momento y contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse y alejar la negatividad que insistía en seguirla como si fuera su sombra.

Decidió tratar de olvidarse de la escena que tanto quería sacar de su mente y su corazón, no podía pasarse las horas, los días y los meses de esa forma. Aunque era algo desconcertante prefería pensar en el pelinegro y su hijo que en las palabras de Naruto. La mantenía lo suficientemente distraída de todo y era lo importante.

Retomando su labor comenzó a sacudir suavemente el colador con los vegetales para eliminar los restos de agua. Ya que deseaba librarse de aquella sensación que le provocaba el recuerdo de Naruto se enfocó nuevamente en su pequeño y su joven maestro pelinegro…  
Retomó sus pensamientos justo donde los había dejado antes de que se hiriera; en un principio no logró imaginar al Uchiha lado a lado con su hijo, siendo amable con él, siendo tal y como el infante lo describía, sus facciones se relajaron un poco al dejar de lado su asunto marital, dejó el colador sobre la barra y comenzó a moverse más ágilmente.

Aunque no supiera grandes detalles sobre Sasuke, y tampoco pudiese afirmar que eran amigos, sentía un inmenso agradecimiento y una intensa sensación de confianza que le desconcertaba, lo sentía como alguien tremendamente cercano y muy distante al mismo tiempo, sentía una tremenda sensación de tranquilidad con respecto a que Boruto estuviera a lado de él que le costaba creer, era extraño que siendo tan inmutable e indiferente, Sasuke hubiera hecho tanto por los dos.

Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar sobre el pelinegro más allá del simple hecho de que fuera el amigo de su esposo; intentó rebuscar en sus memorias y lo único que consiguió fueron los borrosos recuerdos de los festivales familiares donde los clanes se presentaban orgullosos, recordaba a un pequeño niño sonriente a un lado de su hermosa madre, su serio padre y su hermano mayor; tras un par de años a un sombrío y melancólico muchacho, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siempre solitario; posteriormente un joven arrogante y de mirada perforante. No recordó si había cruzado palabra alguna vez con él, si habían tenido alguna interacción; realmente era la primera vez que se dirigía a él, deseaba ser amable y gentil pero sus reacciones y lo impredecible de su comportamiento lograban ponerla nerviosa, a la expectativa. Por esa razón, además, hacía que tuviera reacciones extrañas como las de esa mañana…

Se posó frente a los estantes que guardaban todos los utensilios para cocinar, aún sumida en el recuerdo del Uchiha se movía de un lado a otro.

Siempre que lo veía sentía una especie de extraña euforia, producto del agradecimiento que sentía hacia él. Le hacía sonreír el hecho de que el Uchiha estuviera presente en la vida de su adorado pequeño, si él no hubiese aparecido Boruto no hubiera borrado por completo la expresión de tristeza de su rostro. Si él no hubiera aparecido, dudaba tener la fuerza suficiente para saber qué hacer en esos momentos, el joven le proporcionaba un apoyo colosal que ni siquiera imaginaba. Era un tanto cómico, él no tenía idea de todo lo que hacía por ellos… sus labios se estiraron un poco ante tal pensamiento.  
Le parecía curioso el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha apareciera en el momento más oportuno, después de años de no tener contacto alguno con él, quizá en el destino de Boruto estaba el encontrarse con Uchiha.

Pese a su ceño siempre fruncido, y su aparente mal carácter podía saber que realmente era una persona bastante amable y considerada... Esta vez sonrió ante ese pensamiento y siguió con sus labores, pensando en Sasuke, ajena al ruido que la puerta de entrada hizo al cerrarse y a los pasos que se aproximaban dudosos a ella.

Una vez que puso el arroz a cocer, debía hacer lo mismo con los vegetales y preparar la carne, más calmada prendió fuego a cada olla, al girarse para seguir con la preparación de los ingredientes pareció haberse congelado y descongelado en un milisegundo.

De un momento a otro sus manos estaban temblando, su rostro se contrajo tanto que si hubiera estado realmente lúcida, le hubiera dolido. Todo su cuerpo tembló al igual que sus labios, su ceño se frunció profundamente y sintió el mundo írsele encima, cualquier pensamiento que pudo haber tenido se esfumó completamente al verlo ahí parado frente a ella, con expresión lastimosa. Su corazón latió tan rápido que pensó que se detendría, las lágrimas brotaron solas desmesuradamente de sus perlados ojos al escuchar su voz...

—Hinata... — susurró, no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, no sabía cómo podía ser tan infame y descarado para presentarse así como así frente a ella.

Pasó nerviosamente la mano por su nuca. Se sintió roto, su dolor no disminuyó al verla totalmente tensa y tirar el cucharón que llevaba entre las manos a causa del nulo control sobre su pulso.

Sintió que se desmayaría, de hecho lo deseaba, deseó perderse en la inconcsiencia o bien, despertar de la horriblemente dolorosa pesadilla que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante; pero parecía haberse quedarse sin vida nuevamente, estaba ahí parado, sus endemoniadamente despiadados ojos azules la miraban intensamente.

Estaba hiperventilando, se veía tan descompuesta que nuevamente se sintió un infeliz sinvergüenza. La desesperación de sus ojos le hizo estremecerse ¿había sido buena idea intentar hablar con ella?

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, no sabía que decirle, no podía decir nada en su defensa así que sólo pudo hacer lo que en ese momento era lo correcto hacer, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y cayó al suelo de madera de rodillas. No podía mirarla, no debía hacerlo. Lento y tembloroso hizo una reverencia esperando a que ella hablara, no era buena idea presionarla.

Se preguntó qué clase de ilusión despiadada era esa, que clase de cruel imagen estaba presenciando, no podía creer lo que miraba, sus labios se separaron con suma incredulidad y sus ojos parecían salir de sus órbitas. Su esposo estaba ahí plantado de rodillas frente a ella, sus nervios no lo resistían, tras pocos segundos de presenciar aquello se mareó tremendamente, sintió que ella también se caería así que se afianzó como pudo al fregadero detrás de ella. El pecho comenzó a dolerle y la vista se le nubló.

Su voz salió cortada, no sabía qué podía o debía decir, sólo dijo lo que realmente deseaba con su ser decirle.

—Hinata... Yo... —las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, por un momento creyó que estaría listo para ese momento y sin embargo era todo lo contrario—Y-yo... Lo...

Apretando los puños se maldijo internamente, era un maldito cobarde, cerró fuertemente los ojos aún con la frente pegada al piso, se sintió tremendamente estúpido e impotente al escuchar su silencio y al estar tartamudeando. Su corazón se encontraba igualmente acelerado se sentía el ser más idiota y más cruel del mundo, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era levantarse y largarse para no volver, pero no podía hacer eso.

—Yo lo siento... Lo siento tanto Hinata... —al fin articuló.

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Su voz se aceleró y subió de volumen.

—Ya sé que no tengo justificación alguna, pero tenía tanto trabajo, estaba tan estresado...  
¡Y-yo no supe que hacer! No quería preocuparte y…

Se detuvo abrupto, no podía creer que clase de argumentos idiotas eran esos, apretó los dientes y deseó que Hinata lo odiara, era lo menos que podía hacer. Era un completo imbécil.

—Hinata por favor... Yo... Perdóname, perdóname, por favor perdóname... — era lo único que podía decir en su miserable posición.

No podía creérselo, no lo concebía, sus temblores aumentaron al escucharlo decir esas palabras, estaba totalmente petrificada, viéndolo como si ella tuviera tres años y Naruto fuera un terrorífico monstruo, sus palmas hormigueaban y él lloraba y maldecía en silencio.

Tras varios minutos despegó la frente del piso y la miró. Ella parecía haber sido privada de todos sus sentidos, parecía una auténtica muñeca de porcelana, inmóvil, vacía y sin vida.

Quería gritarle, quería golpearlo y preguntarle por qué hacía eso, qué clase de broma despiadada le estaba jugando, quería salir corriendo y gritar y llorar hasta que no pudiese más. La había traicionado, le había mentido, la destrozó y le faltó al respeto a su persona, a su hijo, a su matrimonio; ahora estaba ahí de rodillas, pidiendo su perdón con aquellas palabras que hasta a ella le parecieron totalmente fuera de lugar, rayando en la tontera ¿es que realmente se arrepentía? ¿Era lo mejor que se le ocurría decir? ¿Cuándo Naruto se convirtió en lo que estaba frente a ella?

Por mero coraje logró hablar, su cara estaba roja y empapada en llanto.

—P-por... Por q-ué... — su flequillo ocultó la mitad de su mirar, sintió que algo quería explotar dentro de ella, por qué precisamente el esposo que tanto amaba y en el que tanto confiaba estaba cometiendo cosas realmente horribles como regresar a pedir su perdón después de todo.

—¡Por qué haces esto Naruto! — gritó con mucho dolor.

Hinata cayó al piso frente a él, tapándose el rostro con las palmas, tratando de controlar su corazón para no desfallecer, sentía que a sus pulmones les faltaba oxígeno, la cabeza le dolía, no podía sentir las piernas, se sentía realmente destruída.

Se sorprendió porque Hinata nunca le había gritado en la vida, debía de estar realmente alterada para haberlo hecho, sus ojos se entrecerraron con culpabilidad y observó todo lo que él había destruido, una preciosa, tierna y noble muchacha consumida en el dolor por su culpa estaba ahí frente a él, llorando como jamás creyó que lo haría…

Naruto se aproximó a ella con la mirada fúrica y tremendamente desolada, por un momento pensó que había sido una basura al atreverse a plantarse frente a ella, pensó que ella estaría mejor si él no hubiese regresado. Sus disculpas eran sólo su patético intento de saldar las cuentas con él mismo y su consciencia... ¿Eso lo hacía peor persona? Ni siquiera había pensado en su hijo al cometer la estupidez de dirigirse al lugar donde ahora se encontraba, había sido poco delicado, egoísta, desconsiderado, un bastardo tonto movido únicamente por sus propias exigencias, impulsos y cargos de conciencia.

La chica perdió el control al fin, siempre trató de ser prudente y dejar de lado los arranques pero eso era demasiado, la situación la había sobrepasado a niveles inimaginables.  
Aun llorando cerró los puños y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho hasta que los brazos no le respondieron, Naruto miraba hacia un costado resistiendo cada uno de los impactos, no la culpaba, era un estúpido y se merecía hasta que no lo perdonara.

Su desbocado corazón latió como nuca, dolió y se le encogió no podía con todo ese estrés emocional. Temblaba, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué podía decirle? Ese no era Naruto, no era el muchacho alegre, noble y vivaracho del que se enamoró, no lo comprendía, le había confesado su traición y su infidelidad, y de buenas a primeras regresaba a pedirle disculpas, ¿a qué creía que estaba jugando? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? no quería enfadarse pero en ese momento lo estaba, ¿Creía que con sólo regresar y pedir perdón todo se arreglaría? ¿Ella podía volver a estar como si nada?

Sollozos de ella inundaban la habitación, las ollas con alimentos apenas comenzaban a desprender un poco de vapor, ambos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, tratando de afrontar las cosas, atrapados nuevamente en la escena a la que condujo el rubio.

Algo en su interior le decía que si realmente se arrepentía el hecho de perdonarlo no era nada descabellado, ella no lo había visto nunca con otra mujer, aún podía arreglar su matrimonio ¿no?... Se sintió increíblemente estúpida por permitirse pensar en esa posibilidad ¿por qué iba a inventar algo como eso? Era obvio que lo que le había confesado era verdad, quiso golpearse la cara muy violentamente, el disputarse con el corazón y la mente sumando la presencia de él ahí mismo era algo que no podía controlar.

Largos minutos pasaron y él no encontró palabras para responder a su cuestión. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se hizo esa pregunta muchas veces, la única respuesta que llegaba a él era su misma conciencia jodiéndolo, repitiendo como una jodida maldición que era un maldito arreglo de cuentas con él mismo...

Ambos callaron, se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos de dolor, ira y frustración, Hinata estaba desesperada, nada salía de ella, ni siquiera podía levantarse para salir huyendo de él y sus asesinas palabras.

Los ruidos de la puerta de entrada la hicieron pasar de la desesperación al pánico desmesurado, la hicieron palidecer a tal punto, que parecía un cadáver. No podía ser cierto…

••

••

••

Recostado sobre la camilla de exploración jugaba insistentemente con la punta de sus dedos, el olor a desinfectante predominaba en el lugar así como el color blanco y en algunas ocasiones el azul. Pasó sus ojos celestes de un lugar a otro, curioseando como naturalmente cualquier persona haría. El silencio era un tanto incómodo pero no se animó a hablar, se encontraba feliz pero nervioso al mismo tiempo.  
Sasuke no despegaba la mirada de encima de las manos de la rubia, observó de principio a fin el procedimiento, sin perderse ni un solo detalle. Se encontraba a una distancia considerable con los brazos cruzados, intentando no irritarse por el niño y su comportamiento molestamente curioso.

Ino estaba concentrada en reparar el ligamento y desaparecer el esguince del pequeño tobillo con ninjutsu médico, sus ojos azules miraban el lugar que poco a poco iba perdiendo la tonalidad morada con la que había llegado.  
Sumida en su deber y en sus pensamientos se preguntó qué clase de escena bizarra había sido la de momentos atrás; para ella fue todo una sorpresa que precisamente fuera Sasuke Uchiha el que apareciera frente a ella demandando que atendiera al hijo de Hinata y Naruto por un esguince en el tobillo. Infantilmente juntó las cejas, se preguntó por qué había llevado Sasuke al hospital al pequeño Boruto, quiso sobarse el mentón por la tremenda duda que le asaltaba, sin embargo sabía que si se distraía o si movía las palmas del tobillo del niño su cabeza rodaría.

Tras una rápida exploración procedió a la curación en la cual estaba sumida en ese mismo momento, después de la mirada asesina que el pelinegro le había dedicado al llegar entendió que negarse no era una opción.

Con mirada severa, el joven esperó a que la Yamanaka terminara. Tras unos segundos más de aguardo la muchacha habló.

—Listo— suspiró con satisfacción al ver su trabajo completado— ahora sólo pondré un poco de ungüento para que complemente la curación.

El pequeño asintió tímidamente y se dejó hacer, el masaje que la médico le proporcionaba era relajante y refrescante, tras unos minutos su tobillo fue vendado.

—Ya puedes levantarte— dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo en cuanto terminó.

Al bajar de un brinquito de la cama, dudoso dio un paso y después movió de un lado a otro su pie, hizo todo tipo de movimientos para comprobar que efectivamente su tobillo había quedado como nuevo. Un tanto nervioso volteó a ver a Sasuke, él sólo se le quedó mirando.

Sonriente se giró nuevamente a la rubia y le agradeció.

—Gracias, Ino ba-san

Divertida le revolvió los cabellos y continuó.

—Puedes caminar y seguir con tu rutina diaria, pero descansa por hoy, no fuerces demasiado el pie ¿De acuerdo? — Se inclinó un poco para pincharle ligeramente la mejilla al rubio.

—S-si…— apenado asintió.

Sasuke los miraba indiferente, Boruto se le quedó mirando como si estuviera esperando a que dijera algo, pero ni de joda él daría las gracias, simplemente saldrían de ahí. Cerrando los ojos con desdén esperó a que el rubio se pusiera en marcha, pero la voz de la rubia lo detuvo.

—Eh… ¿Sasuke?

Estaba loca si esperaba algún tipo de agradecimiento o favor por lo que acababa de hacer. Irritado se dio la vuelta para que la chica continuara, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sabía que esa mujer era posiblemente la más chismosa de toda la villa, no deseaba de ninguna forma que lo que acababa de ver, saliera del maldito hospital. La Hyuga no debía enterarse.

Esa mirada le había dejado muy en claro que no debía preguntar nada acerca de ese peculiar encuentro, un poco intimidada puso los brazos frente a ella como si se estuviera cubriendo, la amenaza de Sasuke era tan clara que optó por apreciar su vida y suspirar con resignación, por más que la curiosidad le picara simplemente siguió con el protocolo.

—Necesito que el padre o tutor firme su entrada y salida del hospital. ¿Hinata vino con ustedes? — se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que había preguntado algo comprometedor sin fijarse.

Sasuke la perforó con la mirada, Boruto miró inocentemente al Uchiha y éste arrugó el entrecejo al hacer contacto con sus zafiros. Con el mismo humor respondió.

—Yo lo haré.

—Muy bien, acompáñame— no quiso tentar a la suerte y se resignó a hacer su trabajo sin ningún espacio para cotillear.

Ambos adultos se dispusieron a salir del cuarto. Creyó que tendría que salir y regresar a casa él solo, agachó un poco desanimado la cabeza pero la voz de Sasuke le hizo recobrar los ánimos.

—Espera aquí.

Alzó la cabeza con emoción, lo que le había dicho sólo podía significar que volvería por él, sin disimular el contento que le había provocado aquello se sentó de buena gana en un sillón de la sala de curación. Infantilmente meció los pies. Miró hacia la ventana y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su kaa-chan.

Permitiéndose divagar un poco se sintió un tanto culpable por separarse de ella en momentos como esos, sabía que estaba muy triste… pero era precisamente por ella que entrenaba para hacerse más fuerte. Soplando un poco recordó la conversación con Uchiha, era alguien tan increíble que no sabía cómo describirlo. A pesar de haber sufrido una lesión podía decir que ése había sido otro día estupendo, por el simple hecho de que Sasuke-sama lo acompañaba.

Abrió más de lo normal sus ojos brillosos.

—"Sasuke-sama"…— susurró para sí mismo mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban.

Le emocionaba el hecho de llamarlo con un poco más de familiaridad y confianza, llamarlo por su nombre le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, le hacía feliz. Soltó una discreta risa infantil y volvió a ver a la nada soñador, se dijo que mientras él estuviera, no se sentía tan solo, no recordaba la ausencia persistente de su padre, no se sentía un crío molesto y sin importancia…

Al regresar a la habitación lo miró concentrado, así que bufó para llamar su atención. El rubio se giró a la puerta de entrada y sonrió al ver que el joven le daba la espalda como señal de que partirían. Lo siguió en silencio mirándolo hacia arriba, no podía quitar la vista de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo. Era inevitable.

Por los pasillos del hospital escuchaba murmullos pero poco le interesaba, miró al pequeño caminar con completa normalidad, no obstante no podía correr riesgos, no sería lo suficientemente estúpido para ello.

Una vez fuera del hospital sin decir una palabra nuevamente lo llevó en su espalda, Boruto se dejó hacer aunque en voz baja dio un intento de protesta.

—E-estoy bien Uchiha-sama, p-puedo caminar...

El muchacho pasó por completo de sus palabras y siguió caminado por la ruta solitaria hacia la casa de la Hyuga, no estaba de humor para soportar cuchicheos de por qué llevaba cargando al hijo del dobe, si escuchaba alguna cosa por el estilo estaba seguro de que mataría sin piedad al que se atreviera a dicho cometido.

Una vez más su corazoncito se saltó un latido, nadie jamás se había comportado con él como lo hacía el Uchiha, la única que mostraba esas actitudes de protección era su madre. Quiso preguntar por qué hacía eso por él, inconscientemente quería escuchar que le importaba, que se preocupaba por él. Ya era tarde para que el pequeño rubio viese a Sasuke como un simple maestro que podía ampliar sus capacidades, era demasiado tarde pues la ilusión, ya estaba bien plantada en su pecho y no se iría. La ilusión reflejada en sus ojitos sería inminente cada que viera a Sasuke. No había vuelta atrás.

Un tanto apenado escondió la cara entre los cabellos del joven, su barriga no dejaba de cosquillear, no sabía qué clase de sentimiento era ese, por eso todo el tiempo se avergonzaba. Una lagrimita de puro agradecimiento, admiración y sentimiento escapó de él, Sasuke sintió como el niño se quedó en silencio y se acurrucó en los cabellos de su nuca, se preguntó por qué carajos no le molestaba que hiciera eso, odiaba el contacto con otros y sin embargo no sentía molestia por eso, era algo inusual… sonrió con sorna de lado, se imaginaba cuan estúpido debía verse con un crio a sus espaldas, caminando por la aldea. Un escalofrió le recorrió ante tal pensamiento, resopló con resignación, no quiso enfadarse así que se enfocó únicamente en llevarlo a la maldita casa, después se iría.

Al entrar al sendero que llevaba a su hogar Sasuke aún no lo bajaba, debía admitir que ir sobre la espalda del pelinegro despertaba en él los deseos juguetones de que le diera vueltas e incluso que corriera a toda velocidad, deseaba gritar, algo que siempre deseó era precisamente eso, que su padre lo llevara en los hombros, poder extender los brazos como si volara. No era su padre... pero Sasuke-sama había cumplido uno de sus más secretos deseos.

Descendió para que el niño pudiera bajar y el rubio soltó sus hombros quedando plantado en el piso; ambos miraron la puerta de su hogar, estaba dispuesto a irse pero Boruto lo tomó de sus ropas impidiendo que avanzara.

Dio la vuelta y miró hacia abajo, se encontró con un rubio nervioso.

No podía dejarlo ir, debía agradecerle, debía... tomando valor lo miró hacia arriba y habló.

—G-gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi Uchiha-sama— reverenció y le sonrió.

Sintió un tic y pensó que ese niño era totalmente idéntico a su madre. No contestó nada, no había nada que pudiera decir, él mismo desconocía el motivo de sus acciones. Desvió la mirada a la nada.

Al de ojos azules le atacó un hormigueo de nervios, ¿qué podía decirle para que se quedara? No podía decir que deseaba tener su compañía un poco más, le daba vergüenza… pensó un poco desesperado, debía buscar rápidamente una idea para que Sasuke-sama los acompañara, recordó muy bien que al pelinegro le había agradado la comida de su madre, entonces la idea inevitable le asaltó.

—¿L-le gustaría quedarse a comer, Uchiha-sama?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no sabía exactamente qué hacer o qué contestar, frunció el ceño con desconcierto, por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras y fue un niño el que precisamente había logrado tal hazaña. Más que encontrarse molesto, estaba extrañado, sabía que debía irse sin decir una palabra, en cambio muy en el fondo sentía cierta curiosidad por quedarse, aunque le diera asco ese hecho debía admitirlo.

Al no ver respuesta por parte del hombre la tristeza le invadió, deseaba demasiado que él aceptara, por esa vez, por cuidarlo, por salvarlo, por ser tan genial con él.  
Determinado a no rendirse apretó los puños y lo miró con infantil intensidad.

—Por favor Uchiha-sama, ¡acepte!

El niño parecía desprender fuego con los ojos, tanto era su deseo que lo hizo chasquear.

—Tsk...

Por un lado debía asegurarse de que la Hyuga no se enterase que por su culpa el niñato se había lastimado, aún se sentía responsable por su reciente lesión, saldaría esa deuda y se largaría, no le iba a deber nada a nadie, menos al mocoso Hyuga. No era como que tuviera otra cosa que hacer... además la comida de la chica era jodidamente buena. Sentía un poco de hambre así que simplemente se quedaría por el interés de la comida, no se quedaría porque el mocoso se lo hubiera pedido... se repetía eso en la mente con insistencia.

—Hmp— se cruzó de brazos mientras se encogía indiferentemente de hombros y se giraba hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa Uzumaki. Se sintió tremendamente estúpido, con enojo pasó una mano por sus cabellos y giró el rostro hacia su derecha en serio… ¿qué mierda le estaba pasando? Debía de estar demente para haber aceptado…

Esa fue la confirmación que Boruro necesitó, feliz y apresurado buscó entre sus cosas para abrir la puerta de su hogar. No podía negárselo más a sí mismo, estaba feliz. Feliz de que Sasuke-sama aceptara quedarse, en sus pensamientos nuevamente desbocados de lo contento que estaba, pensó que nuevamente Uchiha estaba siendo amable con él. Podía irse, hacer otras cosas, tratarlo como cualquier otro adulto pero no era así… Estaba ahí y contra cualquier pronóstico se sentía increíblemente contento. Estaba segura de que a su kaa-chan le alegraría ver a Sasuke-sama, después de todo era su amigo.

.

.

.

 **N/A. Nuevamente yo con mis deplorables disculpas, les dejo esto que espero no sea tan poca cosa, créanme que ha sido difícil que las ideas salgan, más que difícil. Sé que se nota, pero si no les parece que escriba en ese estado siempre puedes hacérmelo saber y decirme que prefieren que tarde pero que quede un poco mejor que esto ;-;**  
 **Sus Reviews no me dejan rendirme, son tremendamente especiales y los agradezco con todo mi ser! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y todas sus palabras, espero salir de este bloqueo tan feo pronto para no hacerlos esperar y poder seguir de la mejor forma. Nunca son suficientes agradecimientos T-T ¡Los quiero! ¡Hasta la próxima! (que espero sea pronto ;-;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Criaturas, me disculpo enormemente por la descomunal tardanza. Estaba totalmente bloqueada, ahora sí no me salía escribir nada, pero hoy ya estoy aquí y espero no volver a lo mismo, me gusta escribir para ustedes y leer sus lindos comentarios, me motivan mucho, en serio. Me gusta mucho saber que alguien espera leer más de mi historia y les agradezco con todo mi corazón.  
Por cierto chicas y chicos quisiera comentarles que fui a ver la peli de Boruto XD repórtense los camaradas que igual pudieron verla en el cine o/ créanlo, ¡sigo llorando! DIOS, me encantó, es hermosa, y no conforme con una fui TRES veces a verla de lo mucho que me gustó :'3 (y lloré las tres veces :v) y justo después de verla me llegaron varias ideas, creo que ayudó ver a Sasuke y joder, estuvo muy buena, terminé irremediablemente más enamorada de ese niño y su relación con Sasuke, es hermoso y perfecto y tierno y lo amo y y #LegalicenALosDeDoce :v :v Ok Ok sólo les quería comentar algo de mi fangirleada, tenía que hacerlo HAHA.  
Bueno criaturas lindísimas, espero me disculpen y disfruten de este capi, los dejo leer.

••

 **Disclaimer**. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 10**

••

.

.

.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada siendo abierta llegó hasta sus sentidos y giró su rubia cabeza hacia dicho lugar.

Tras un par de segundos volvió su vista hacia Hinata, la muchacha había puesto una expresión de auténtica pesadumbre, parecía realmente asustada y aquello le hizo estremecerse y retroceder unos centímetros, observó sus ojos perla desorbitados mirando en la misma dirección donde segundos atrás él lo hizo. Estaba demasiado asustada de que Boruto lo viese y ocurriera lo de la última vez, saltaba a la vista, su preocupación era tan desbordante que su misma conciencia se ocupó de volverle a recordar que era un auténtico bastardo; él ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en ello.

La frenética respiración de la joven se dejó escuchar aún más, Naruto debía marcharse.

El rubio pensó inmediatamente en que debía idear algo rápido, evitar a toda costa que el niño se viera envuelto como pasó la última vez, si quería que Hinata lo perdonara más bien debía dejar de actuar estúpidamente.

Podía tomarla y salir de ahí para que pudiera continuar en su intento de perdón, no tardarían más de un segundo en desaparecer; en sus estúpidos adentros creyó que eso era "un buen plan", otra vez sin considerar el estado o los sentimientos de su esposa.

Lentamente acercó su mano a la chica dispuesto a llevarla con él.

Su extremidad quedaría al aire y su boca abierta y muda ante las palabras de su mujer.

—Ve-vete…— salió automáticamente de ella.

El Uzumaki no pudo ocultar su desconcierto.

Una especie de instinto que le dio una muy fuerte bofetada le hizo hablar, tener un rayo de lucidez en medio de toda la zozobra a la que Naruto la había sometido. Seguía temblando y seguía sintiéndose absolutamente alterada, pero Boruto estaba ahí, se había prometido no flaquear y ser fuerte, luchar, proteger a su hijo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto tuviera una pizca de misericordia, un poco de razonamiento, no podían hacerle eso a su hijo otra vez, no podía permitir que la viese vencida de nuevo, que Naruto lo confundiera y plantara la tristeza en su carita, no después de que Sasuke borrara aquello de su rostro.

No tenía idea de por qué había regresado tan pronto de su entrenamiento pero ya poco importaba, estaba ahí y debía levantarse, sacar fuerzas de donde pudiera, Boruto no podía verse mezclado, su corazoncito se rompería quizá definitivamente. En esa situación no podía quedarse tirada como una estúpida, dejar que Naruto les hiciera daño otra vez; su adorado pequeño era lo que debía proteger en ese momento.

Levantó la mirada hacia su esposo que lucía cada vez más sorprendido.

—Por favor Naruto... s-solo vete — su voz sonó agotada pero al mismo tiempo severa y decidida.

El pecho le dolía como los mil demonios, pero si tenía que ser fuerte en algún momento de su vida, ése era sin dudas el más oportuno.

Trató de secar su cara tremendamente mojada con parte de sus brazos y el delantal, hizo ejercicios de respiración silenciosa y disimuladamente para calmar un poco su nerviosismo y trató de ver a Naruto lo más seria posible.

El rubio se encontraba pasmado, nunca imaginó que le llegaría a molestar el hecho de que fuera tratado y se sintiera como si fuese un invasor, una persona indeseada que haría un bien al irse de su propio hogar.

Apretó los puños y chasqueó mientras seguía mirando los ojos luna de su esposa; si ocurría todo aquello era simplemente por su misma asquerosa culpa. Entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista de ella, Hinata trató con todas sus fuerzas de no desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar, le dolía mantener dicho contacto pero tenía que hacerle entender que lo mejor era que se marchara.

Naruto seguía sumido en su sorpresa y desconcierto por la severidad que la chica le demostró con su mirar. Como un gran estúpido tenía la boca entreabierta y expresión patética.

Lo que le pedía la joven era lo correcto, él sabía que había sido algo muy estúpido presentarse así como así, sin meditarlo, sin saber siquiera qué decirle.

Agachó la mirada.

Él sabía que la chica estaba en todo su derecho de pedirle que se fuera. Sintió frustración, sabía a la perfección que debía marcharse pero su impulso y su absurda necesidad de calmar un poco su atormentada consciencia lo hizo actuar a base de estupidez pura.

Con la mandíbula tensa, y el entrecejo arrugado se acercó a ella para tomarla con ímpetu por las muñecas y hablar con insistencia, era su último recurso en ese momento.

—No me iré sin que antes me prometas que lo pensarás y hablaremos. Por favor Hinata...

Se acercó descaradamente a su rostro, la miraba con sus zafiros desbordantes de desesperación.

Ella no supo qué hacer, forcejeó ante su agarre, sintió sus dedos enterrarse bruscamente en sus muñecas y uno de sus ojos tembló por el dolor, le dirigió una mirada preocupada al pensar que no se iría y ante el hecho de que le estaba haciendo daño. Asustada lo miró con súplica otra vez, sintió los pasos de su hijo que ya había entrado en la casa, estaba segura de que si veía a Naruto sería un completo desastre que después ella no tendría idea de cómo remediar.

Para hacer que se fuera pensó en pedirle que ambos salieran de ahí, el pequeño se preocuparía por no encontrarla allí, pero era preferible, prefería mil veces eso a hacerle daño con su imagen rota.

Sin embargo no quería hablar, no quería estar con él y escuchar disculpas que sólo le dolían y le enfurecían, palabras irracionales y punzocortantes, no estaba preparada para eso, solo quería que desapareciera, su única salida era acceder a hablar después con él. Cerró los ojos y volteó la cara hacia otro lugar.

—E-está bien...

La miró por un segundo y maldijo en sus adentros, acto seguido el rubio desapareció, sabía que Boruto llegaba y que Hinata estaba desesperada porque no lo viera, lo menos que podía hacer era largarse…

Hinata quedó sola en la cocina. Sintió que volvía a respirar después de percatarse que efectivamente el rubio había desaparecido, tras segundos de inhalar y exhalar profundamente quiso levantarse pero las piernas flaquearon irremediablemente, el piso parecía tener mantequilla, su mirada desorbitada recorrió el lugar como si no lo conociese, no sabía a ciencia cierta su aspecto en ese momento pero no le cabía duda de que se vería horrible, Naruto ya no estaba pero debía verse más compuesta a como diera lugar, su pequeño no debía notar ni sospechar nada.

Quitó los guantes que le tapaban las manos y hundió las uñas de dos de sus dedos en el corte que momentos atrás se había hecho accidentalmente, aquello provocó que la poca sangre coagulada se fragmentara y diera paso a un chorro de fresco líquido carmesí; una manera fácil de reaccionar era con el dolor así que recurrió a tal acción. Uno de sus ojos se cerró con dolor y su cuerpo reaccionó un poco ante la estimulante sensación aflictiva.

Una vez entrando a la casa Boruto lo condujo al interior, brincoteaba emocionado muy sumido en su felicidad, aún no se creía que Sasuke-sama hubiese aceptado la invitación. Caminó y volteó hacia él, quiso dirigirle algunas palabras al joven, ¿pero qué le diría? Se mordió los labios para no reír.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor de forma casi curiosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en esa casa, años. Inspeccionó indiferentemente el lugar, después de apartar la mirada de una de las paredes en seguida se percató de que había dos personas allí, el inconfundible chakra de Naruto acababa de desaparecer apenas unos segundos atrás, su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar de donde lo había percibido y su ceño se frunció, una sensación molesta lo atacó de un momento para otro. Algo le decía que no todo era tan normal en esa casa como podía percibirse a simple vista.

Los segundos pasaron, ambos siguieron adentrándose en la casa y el niño llamó a su madre con un suave grito.

—¡Kaa-chan!

La mujer no respondió a su llamado y el niño se dirigió a la cocina suponiendo que su madre estaría en dicho lugar, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro continuó llamándola despreocupadamente.

—¡Kaa-chaaan!

Su ceño se frunció aún más después de deducir en milésimas de segundos lo que pasaba; sólo había una presencia ahí, era la Hyuga y por la condición de su flujo de chakra parecía que acababa de pasarla muy mal.

El niño lo condujo amablemente hasta el comedor, lugar donde habría de actuar por mero impulso, otra vez.

La chica intentó levantarse desesperadamente, sus dedos manchados en sangre daban una escena bastante desconcertante de ella, se limpió frenéticamente las manos, al escucharlo llamarla quiso ponerse de pie pero no pudo, el dolor y el terror la embargaron a ver la pequeña cabellera rubia ingresar lenta y distraídamente a la cocina.

—Kaa-chan ya estamos aq...

Segundos antes de que el rubio pudiera girar la mirada y observar a su madre bañada en llanto, pálida, con las manos levemente manchadas de sangre y tirada en el suelo Sasuke lo hizo caer en un genjutsu; al instante el rubio quedó desmayado entre los brazos del pelinegro, que desde el comedor en menos de un parpadeo llegó a él para sostenerlo y evitar que se golpeara contra el piso.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la casa Uzumaki.

Totalmente desconcertada vio caer a su pequeño en la inconciencia, con ojos muy abiertos desvío la atención del pequeño hacia la persona que lo sostenía, apenas podía creer que lo que tenía frente a ella estaba ocurriendo realmente y no era ningún tipo de ilusión absurda.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando fijamente, la chica estaba destruida, con los ojos hinchados, la cara mojada, pálida y con las manos ensangrentadas, la miró de los pies a la cabeza; un escalofrío le recorrió al verla en esa posición, en ese estado, temblaba como un cachorro indefenso y asustado. Definitivamente no supo si quedarse había sido la peor jodida idea de su vida… u otra cosa.

Se le quedó mirando completamente incrédula, el joven chasqueó.

La chica estaba estupefacta, no sabía si aquello era una alucinación de lo desesperada que se encontraba o realmente tenía a Sasuke Uchiha frente a ella. Llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho y trató de espabilar.

Aunque anteriormente luchó por reaccionar, había vuelto a caer en el letargo, Uchiha se encontraba ahí, sosteniendo a su hijo desmayado, mirándola con el entrecejo arrugado y los labios fruncidos.

El pelinegro no sabía qué clase de expresión poner, la escena era de lo más patosa y estúpida, no sabía qué hacía ahí, por qué estaba en la puerta de la cocina de esa casa sosteniendo a un rubio inconsciente y mirando a una muchacha que estaba hecha un desastre de una forma que no podía descifrar ni él mismo.

Una especie de incomodidad quiso abrirse paso dentro de él, sus miradas estaban en contacto ininterrumpido, la mujer no reaccionaba y él no tenía ni una maldita idea de qué hacer, supuso que podría desaparecer e irse de esa escena surrealista, pero se detuvo por mero orgullo ¿por qué pensaba en huir cada que se veía envuelto en algo con la Hyuga y su hijo? Quiso responderse que la razón era el evitarse molestias, pero no, él era Sasuke Uchiha, joder, él no huía de nada. Se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse, a no dejar atisbo para que la mujer notara que se sentía tan desubicado como ella y estúpidamente molesto.

Era como una especie de ilusión, una especie de visión donde él intervenía de una forma desconcertante para salvarlos nuevamente… Su boca se abrió evidenciado su tremenda extrañeza, sus cejas mostraron el masivo desconcierto y su intermitente consciencia parecía aproximarse a un punto más o menos estable.

Tras verla tan sólo unos pocos segundos, antes de que hiciera caer al niño en el genjutsu, supo que la mujer estaba totalmente descompuesta, tanto era la desesperación reflejada en su rostro que pensó por obviedad que, primeramente, no quería ser vista por su hijo y que al mocoso le afectaría en demasía si la llegaba a ver así.

Él mismo odiaba ver tristeza en el rostro de su madre cuando ella aún vivía, simplemente por muy bastardo que fuese... no podía permitir aquello.

" _Tsk_ " otra vez se remontaba a recuerdos innecesarios y otra vez se justificaba en sus adentros.

El mirarla más maltrecha que nunca le hizo experimentar en el fondo de su pecho una profunda molestia que llegó a incomodarlo, mirarla tan… vulnerable le hizo sentir un enfado desmesurado hacia el rubio mayor, jamás se imaginó que ese estúpido podía llegar a provocar algo como eso en una mujer. Le molestaba ese hecho, que ella permitiera aquello, le molestaba que estuviera tan afectada por el rubio.

Ella no decía ni una palabra, su cara era totalmente un caos, fastidiado chasqueó sin perder el contacto con los ojos perlados.

Aunque en sus adentro supiera que no le molestaba mirar directamente esos descompuestos y cristalinos ojos, no podían quedarse todo el día mirándose con cara de estúpidos.

—Tsk… tu hijo pidió que me quedara a comer, Hyuga—explicó.

Era más que evidente que la mujer deseaba saber por qué se encontraba ahí.

La observó removerse muy incómoda. A él también le incomodaba esa situación, quería irse, pero tampoco se movía de su lugar.

Hinata sintió un calor inconcebible subir a sus mejillas de una forma violenta, se avergonzó tanto que creyó que lloraría nuevamente, quiso enterrarse y salir sólo hasta que pasara mucho tiempo, estaba frente a Sasuke Uchiha, estaba hecha un desastre frente a él.

Iba reaccionando poco a poco y mientras más lucidez llegaba a ella, más deseaba no reaccionar, principalmente por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Supo que había hecho caer a Boruto en un genjutsu para que no la viera de esa forma, su corazón se saltó un latido ante tal muestra de gentileza, una vez más la había ayudado.

Completamente roja y sacando fuerza de su mirada demandante se intentó poner de pie pero no lo logró, se removió en su lugar, aun no quería hablar pero la situación la obligaba a hacerlo. No podían quedarse así por más tiempo, se desmayaría del bochorno.

—U-Uchiha-san... yo... —miró el piso y juntó sus manos nerviosamente.

Hizo una pausa de segundos que parecieron eternos y siguió hablando.

—Q-qué vergüenza.

Sasuke se quedó en el mismo sitio aún con Boruto inconsciente, no despegaba su mirada analítica de la joven, su voz nerviosa casi le hizo bufar.

—Si-siento m-mucho recibirlo bajo estas condiciones, por favor... disculpe.

Rápidamente limpió su rostro y se dirigió a rastras hacia su hijo. Sasuke arrugó nerviosamente uno de sus ojos al observarla hacer dicha acción.

La chica quedó sobre sus rodillas frente a él, acarició temblorosa una de las mejillas del pequeño, se sintió increíblemente aliviada de que no la viera en esa condición tan deplorable. Las lágrimas que no pudo contener por el alivio brotaron de ella, agachó su rostro y pegó la frente a la de su hijo.

El joven pelinegro sintió un tic aún más agresivo por tal escena. Tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia a la joven Hyuga sollozando. Definitivamente no tenía idea de qué hacía envuelto en eso. Irritado miró hacia un costado.

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia el Uchiha, sin poder ocultar su inmensa gratitud y su palpable alivio lo miró con ojos llorosos.

—Y-yo... no sé cómo agradecerle lo que a-acaba de hacer…—era inútil tratar de controlar su tartamudeo. Sentía mucha vergüenza y a la vez tranquilidad.

Se miraron una vez más en silencio, se percató de su ceño fruncido y carraspeó mientras seguía sonrojada. Se aproximó y tomó con sumo cuidado a su hijo de los brazos de Sasuke, no quería incomodarlo más.

El sonido del agua burbujeando y las manecillas del reloj se apoderaron del ambiente.

Ninguno decía nada, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla sin saber exactamente qué sentir; molestia, incomodidad, fastidio, desdén, sorpresa. Su disputa fue interrumpida por su calma y tartamuda voz.

—P-pero... cómo supo...

—A cualquiera le hubiera afectado ver a su madre en ese estado—le dijo sin que pudiera terminar.

A ambos le sorprendió escuchar eso, Sasuke se sobresaltó al volver a analizar lo que acababa de decir, se enfureció y trató de respirar para no destruir la casa con su chakra, ¿qué clase de puñeteras reacciones eran esas?

Ella se quedó callada, agachó la mirada y contempló a su hijo dormido, sosteniéndolo como si fuera un bebé se afianzó a él y dejó escapar otro par de lágrimas. Ni toda la vida iba a alcanzarle para darle las gracias al Uchiha, él era tan gentil…

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo más quedaron en silencio hasta que la chica decidió levantar.

Con su hijo en brazos hizo el esfuerzo por quedar satisfactoriamente de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban. El joven notó aquello y rodó los ojos, ya había actuado como un imbécil, la pobre mujer Hyuga se veía agotada y...

Sin pensarlo más la tomó por los codos y la ayudó a ascender al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Manteniendo siempre su aparente indiferencia la soltó.

Hinata sólo se conmovía cada vez más con las acciones del pelinegro. Sintió un tremendo rayo de esperanza golpearla. Tener ahí a Uchiha era tan desconcertante como fortuito.

Ambos ya estaban de pie, el vapor con olor a alimento ya impregnaba la cocina.

Sasuke le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse, no iba a quedarse por más tiempo en esa situación, ya era demasiado, pero Hinata notó sus intenciones, ágilmente tomó a Boruto con un solo brazo y con su otra extremidad lo sostuvo por la manga de sus ropas.

Detuvo sus pasos, su expresión de hielo se contrajo apenas un poco ante lo dicho.

—P-por favor... quédese.

Las palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón. La había salvado de una situación que ni él se imaginaba, había ayudado tanto a Boruto, a ella. Había pasado de ser el amigo de su esposo a una persona que los ayudó y seguía ayudando tremendamente, desinteresadamente, lo menos que podía hacer era esforzarse por dejar de lado ese momento vergonzoso y agradecerle por todo lo que hacía con un gesto tan llano como invitarlo a comer con ellos, estaba segura de que Boruto estaría feliz, debía mantenerse tranquila y por una razón su presencia no le permitía derrumbarse otra vez, su ceño fruncido la mantenía en la realidad y deseaba que estuviera ahí, sólo por un momento.

Sasuke se paralizó al girarse y mirar la escena de ella cargando a su hijo, pidiéndole que se quedara, sus ojos brillaban por el llanto, sus mejillas rojas contrastaban, el niño rubio ajeno a todo eso… Un leve escalofrío le recorrió aunque su piel no hiciera contacto con la suya, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda todas esas sensaciones y deshacerse de su agarre violentamente, estaba cansado de sentir estupideces, no podía permitirse eso, sin embargo se detuvo abrupto al escucharla.

—S-sé que no es la mejor situación n-ni el mejor momento... pero por favor U-Uchiha-san... quédese…— dijo lo último casi en un lamento.

El Uchiha calló y escuchó su voz melancólica, sintió impulsos de irse pero finalmente se quedó parado.

La mujer sintió tristeza al no escucharlo decir nada, miró su espalda insistentemente sintiendo angustia de pronto, no podía obligarlo a que se quedara pero no quería verlo partir.

Sin ser consciente pensó en voz alta.

—Significaría mucho para para Boru-chan… y...

Se detuvo y tomó consciencia justo cuando iba a mencionar que para ella también, seguramente lo tomaría como un exceso de confianza absurdo, no quería molestarlo y causarle más incomodidad así que simplemente esperó y soltó lentamente su brazo.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que su oración inconclusa le provocó una especie de insatisfacción, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones sin emitir sonido alguno y cerró los ojos ¿Desde cuándo le importaba aquello? No lo supo... simplemente se quedó. Porque muy en el fondo, la imagen de ella rota, desesperada por proteger a su hijo lograba darle frio.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio expectante. Sasuke estaba sumido en sus preguntas, debía admitir que el hecho de haber presenciado aquello le enfurecía, sobre todo darse cuenta de que Naruto podía llegar a ser un malnacido. Muchas cosas se abrían paso en sus pensamientos aunque no lo deseara. Deseaba mantenerse indiferente hacia lo que acababa de ocurrir, ajeno a lo que pasara con ese niño y esa mujer, pero sabía que no era así, maldita sea, no era así.

Su estúpida "curiosidad" ganaba ante cualquier acto racional que pudiera cometer, sentía irritación por ese hecho, todo era una tonta pérdida de tiempo, se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Hinata esperó, de pronto Sasuke se giró sin reflejar nada en su rostro, la miró y bufó y se cruzó de Brazos.

Hinata entendió eso como una respuesta afirmativa y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿P-podría despertar a Boruto? —preguntó avergonzada.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró de arriba abajo deteniéndose en sus manos que aún seguían con rastros de sangre seca.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y salió de ella.

—D-debo de verme horrible cierto…

Por una razón esa preocupación y vergüenza casi le hizo sonreír, pero se contuvo. En vez de eso rodó los ojos. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasdo a Sasuke Uchiha?

—Iré a lavarme…

Hinata se dirigió al sofá y recostó al pequeño rubio. Posteriormente se volvió hacia el pelinegro que seguía parado cerca del comedor, juntó sus manos y decidió ser lo más amable posible, haría lo más cómoda posible su estancia en esa casa, juntó sus manos frente a ella y habló.

—Por favor, Uchiha-san, siéntase como en casa—reverenció y le sonrió amablemente—le ruego espere unos minutos, ya vuelvo.

Se excusó y rápidamente se dirigió a la planta alta, corrió escalera arriba nerviosa, no quería hacer esperar a su invitado, se enjuagaría las manos y la cara, una vez en el baño se miró y arrugó el entrecejo, se veía realmente horrible… Sintió tristeza por un momento pero se recuperó, enjabonó sus manos y luego su cara, volvió a mirarse mientras secaba su rostro. El enrojecimiento y la hinchazón bajaron considerablemente debido al agua fría, suspiró y amarró su cabello en una coleta alta, cambió su delantal y bajó. Quería por ese momento olvidar lo que había vivido con Naruto frente a ella, quería olvidarse de lo que había pasado, pretender que todo estaba en orden, por ella, por su hijo.

Pasaron unos minutos y él observó al rubio sumido en la inconsciencia, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, miró el piso abstraído, aún se preguntaba qué hacía ahí, cómo y por qué había terminado ayudando a ese mocoso y a su madre. Entrelazó las manos apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Se sentía idiota.

Los pasos de la chica llegaron hasta él, giró su rostro y miró al niño, en segundos, el rubio se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si jamás hubiera estado bajo un genjutsu, las habilidades de Sasuke habían crecido considerablemente, podía hacer caer a cualquiera en un estado de inconsciencia y no lo sabrían debido a que podía anular a voluntad cualquier tipo de daño o estrés mental.

Se desubicó un poco por estar sentado en el sofá, según él recoradaba se encontraba en la cocina. Suponiendo que era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada se encogió de hombros y miró a Sasuke que se encontraba sentado justo a un lado de él, se le veía bastate abstraído así que habló un tanto nervioso, la emoción de tenerlo ahí no podía pasarse.

—¿Uchiha-sama?

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y luego miró a la chica, se veía mucho más compuesta que hacía apenas un momento, se veía diferente y en sus facciones apenas se asomó el asombro.

Hinata sonrió como pudo, levemente.

—¡Kaa-chan! Uchiha-sama va a acompañarnos a almorzar ¿No es genial?

Hinata miró a su hijo y suspiró, trató de fingir que no había pasado nada anteriormente y actuó como si ése momento fuera lo que originalmente debió pasar antes de que Naruto…. Sacudió la cabeza y su hijo la miró extrañado, Sasuke notó que estaba luchando por actuar normalmente, incómodo arrugó el entrecejo, en serio… ¿qué demonios hacía metido en eso?

La joven espabiló y reverenció, si quería olvidarse de todo debía de hacer un esfuerzo aún más grande, si quería agradecerle realmente al joven Uchiha lo mejor que podía hacer era demostrarle que no tiraría a la basura lo que había hecho por ambos.

Miró a Sasuke y sintió nuevamente ese agradecimiento que de alguna forma le daba fuerza. Sonrió al incorporarse y habló.

—Bienvenido Uchiha-san, es un gusto que aceptara acompañarnos.

Boruto sonrió al darse cuenta de que su kaa-chan no se había molestado por no haberla consultado antes de llevar invitados, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba totalmente seguro, al mirar las facciones de su madre con más detenimiento detectó algo raro, no quería ni pensar que estaba molesta así que algo ansioso habló.

—Kaa-chan... no estás molesta porque invité a Uchiha-sama a almorzar… ¿cierto?

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza pero Boruto seguía nervioso por aquella situación.

—De ninguna manera, cariño, es un placer tener a Uchiha-san aquí.

Con la mirada llena de agradecimiento sonrió melancólicamente y reverenció nuevamente, a Sasuke le invadió una sensación extraña, su mirar lleno de agradecimiento le descolocó, en su mirada se leía un inmenso " _Gracias por estar aquí_ ", que jamás se esperó. Incómodo y algo molesto volvió la vista al frente.

—Sólo esperen un poco, llegaron un poco temprano así que la comida aún no está lista pero en seguida terminaré.

El pequeño rubio rascó su cabeza con incomodidad mientras sonreía, sin darse cuenta por poco arruina precisamente lo que el Uchiha quería evitar.

—Jeje, lo sentimos Kaa-chan es sólo que venimos del hos...

Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que Sasuke le dirigió una mirada llena de irritación, al mirarlo supo en seguida que su madre no tenía por qué enterarse de su lesión en el entrenamiento, hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros y sonrió nervioso hacia el joven pelinegro, como excusándose por haber hablado de más.

—Eh... Del hos...

La chica lo miró extrañada mientras se percataba de las extrañas miradas que intercambiaba con el hombre, algo dentro de ella quiso sollozar, se alegró inmensamente de que su hijo tenía ese grado de complicidad con alguien de su mismo género.

—D-del hos... tigamiento que nos provocó el entrenamiento, allá afuera hace mucho calor ¿cierto Uchiha-sama?

Se rascó la cabeza y nuevamente intercambió miradas con el Uchiha, éste simplemente cerró los ojos y bufó, menos mal que el mocoso había captado la indirecta.

La chica se excusó sonriendo divertida por presenciar aquella tierna escena. Era extremadamente raro que Uchiha estuviera en una escena como esa, pero eso sólo le hacía reforzar su confianza y agradecimiento hacia el hombre. Al dirigirse a la cocina escuchó el entusiasmo de su hijo al hablar, su alegría palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

Con el corazón encogido siguió cocinando. Quería olvidarse de Naruto.

El Niño estaba más hablador que de costumbre, un tanto irritado escuchaba cada una de sus afirmaciones.

Admitía qué estaba agotando su paciencia, aunque alguna de las cosas que decía algunas veces lograba captar su atención.

—Uchiha-sama los senseis de la academia son demasiado blandos.

Mecía sus pies y miraba el techo distraídamente.

—Sería genial que fueran como usted, aunque claro, ¡nadie puede ser tan fuerte como Uchiha-sama!

Sonriéndo radiante seguía hablando por primera vez más extrovertido con el joven, le prestaba atención, justo como hacia su madre y eso sacaba de él su lado hablador, al pequeño rubio, como cualquier niño, le agradaba demasiado que le prestaran atención.

Sentado junto al niño, inconscientemente desviaba la mirada de vez en vez hacia la cocina, donde la mujer abstraída y ágilmente se movía de un lado a otro. Su expresión melancólica lo hacía sentir una especie de molestia, sin embargo descartaba ipso facto ese tipo de sentimiento de su ser, no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en los asuntos del dobe y su esposa.

Volviendo la mirada hacia el Niño que continuaba hablando con expresión soñadora continuó en sus pensamientos.

Una vez tuvo todo listo suspiró y quitó su delantal, por su increíble amabilidad y sus acciones la presencia del hombre pelinegro le daba un poco de tranquilidad, su hijo definitivamente alejaba todos esos malos pensamientos pero él, llevaba consigo un aura de fortaleza que jamás había presenciado, era intimidante pero reconfortante.

Al poner la mesa y llevar cada uno de los platillos al comedor miraba a su hijo sonreír como mucho tiempo atrás no lo hacía, el Uchiha callaba, asentía o abría la boca de vez en vez. Era distante pero educado con su hijo, sonrió.

Sasuke se percató de que miraba hacia ellos y giró la vista sin pensárselo dos veces, su mirada hizo contacto con la de ella, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué había en esos ojos perlas, pero no lo averiguaría, no le interesaba, joder.

Se reprendió mentalmente y fijó su atención al mocoso nuevamente.

Hinata terminó y llamó a los dos hombres.

—Boru-chan, Uchiha-san, todo está listo.

—Hmp

Boruto se puso rojo al notar que el Uchiha había soltado un bufido de burla por aquel apelativo. Agachando la cabeza protestó en voz baja.

—Kaa-chan...

Hinata sonrió divertida al notar que se había avergonzado por eso, saltaba a la vista que su hijo tenía en muy alta estima a Sasuke Uchiha.

El joven se levantó del sofá, desabrochó el cuello se su capa negra y se encaminó al comedor.

Boruto lo imitó y ambos se sentaron.

Sasuke miró la mesa frente a él con algo de curiosidad, había platillos variados y un gran centro de onigiris, cada uno de los platillos llevaba una considerable cantidad de tomates, eso lo sorprendió y fue lo que más llamó su atención. Extrañado miró a la chica ¿acaso ella sabía que…?

Hinata observó su capa en el sofá y fue a por ella, la tomó y la colgó cerca de la puerta de entrada, el joven se preguntó el porqué de dicha acción, esa chica era demasiado servicial.

Tras unos segundos la necesidad biológica de comer le hizo volver la vista a la comida, tenía un aroma agradable que despertó por razones obvias su apetito, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido una comida decente. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que algo le provocó ganas de comer.

Su aparente impávido ser miró fijamente la mesa y nuevamente la molestia lo atacó.

Pasó su vista desde la joven que había salvado de un desastre con su hijo hasta el niño que feliz miraba su comida y a él repetidas veces... Una sensación rara lo atacó, estar en aquella mesa, con esas dos personas le hizo sentir por primera vez compañía, que tenía una comida decente con compañía...

Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, esas dos personas frente a él, le estaban causando serios problemas mentales, era un hecho.

Hinata miró a su hijo emocionado, radiante, ella se sintió más tranquila aunque no menos melancólica. Posó su vista en el joven pelinegro que la miraba directamente de nuevo, respingó un poco y volvió a enfocarse en su hijo.

El momento que habían pasado minutos antes le hizo sentirse algo abochornada. Justificaba que por esa razón, se sentía nerviosa de su mirada en ese momento.

Todos habían comenzado a comer pero Uchiha seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Hinata se puso nerviosa al notarlo, quizá había cocinado algo que no le gustaba al Uchiha, de un momento a otro se sintió mal por ese hecho. Mientras su hijo mecía las piernas sobre la silla y degustaba bocados de onigiri, carne, sopa y jugo ella se aventuró a preguntar.

—U-Uchiha-san ¿l-le desagrada alguna cosa?

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y negó levemente. Aún se preguntaba sobre ella, Naruto y aquella situación absurda que lograba ocupar un lugar en sus pensamientos.

Distante, tomó sus palillos y comenzó con su comida, tomó muchos onigiris y poco menos de lo demás. Un tanto resignado y harto de pensar demasiado, se dispuso a comer.

Al dar el primer bocado, el mismo sabor de la vez pasada inundó sus sentidos. Eran onigiris con relleno de tomate y repollo, casual y estúpidamente la comida de su preferencia. El mismo pensamiento de cuando el rubio le ofreció dicha comida ocupó su mente por un segundo, toda esa mesa parecía puesta totalmente a su gusto. Sacudió esa estúpida idea de su mente, quedó quieto por un segundo disfrutando de aquel sabor muy agradable y siguió comiendo como si nada.

La chica quedó completamente complacida de observar que Uchiha no había despreciado nada de su comida; al contrario, parecía gustarle, ella tomó pequeñas porciones, mientras veía a su hijo.

Boruto se sentía muy feliz, por primera vez sentía gran emoción al comer, el adoraba la comida de su madre pero tener a Sasuke-sama en la misma mesa, le hacía tremendamente feliz. Significaba una experiencia totalmente emocionante.

Observo a ambos adultos callados y su curiosidad infantil despertó.

—Kaa-chan ¿cómo se conocieron Uhiha-sama y tú?

Sasuke dejó de masticar y en su mirar se notó la molestia, esa era una pregunta que los mocosos hacían normalmente a sus padres.

Recuperó su temple y le restó importancia, por mera curiosidad no dijo nada, quería saber qué recuerdos tenía la mujer sobre ello (si es que existían). Sintiendo un tic en el ojo por la incómoda atmósfera, levantó la vista a la joven, ella estaba callada, con la cabeza gacha y otra vez con ese irritante arrebol en la cara.

Lo que había escuchado definitivamente la puso nerviosa y a la vez triste.

Boruto jamás había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle eso compartiendo la mesa con su padre. Pero el hecho de haberle cuestionado sobre Uchiha...

Ella notó su molestia, no sabía qué contestar.

Nerviosa se removió en su lugar.

Intentando controlar su sonrojo, se dispuso a dejar de pensar en que esa pregunta había sido hecha con la intención de saber acerca de un romance, no era así, Boruto aún era inocente y simplemente quería saber cómo se conocían...

—Bueno... Uchiha-san...

—Sasuke.

El joven la interrumpió como si nada, en esa mesa, en esa situación se sentía como un intruso cuando se referían a él como Uchiha, se sentía indeseado y eso le fastidiaba, fueron ellos quienes insistieron en que se quedara, era un tanto absurdo que siguieran llamándolo de esa forma, normalmente le daba lo mismo las formalidades pero comenzaban a cansarle.

Hinata sonrió y asintió hacia él a modo de agradecimiento por haber dado esa autorización. Y por sobre todo porque eso demostraba que los consideraba para dirigirse a él más familiaridad

—Sasuke-san—dijo con mal disimulada alegría.

El joven notó aquello pero no dijo nada, tomó algo de líquido y siguió "concentrado" en su comida.

La joven siguió hablando.

—Bueno... Sasuke-san...

Miro el plato de su comida y jugó con los palillos, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a ella.

—Cuando tenía 5 años, los clanes tuvieron una reunión muy importante en los territorios Uchiha, mi padre estaba en un salón con el líder del clan Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke-san.

Hizo una pausa, observó a su hijo muy atento a sus palabras mientras movía su boquita evidenciando su masticar. Sonrió y miró a Uchiha que continuaba ingiriendo los alimentos a ojos cerrados.

—Las mujeres no suelen acompañar en las reuniones así que mi madre cuidaba de mí; caminábamos por uno de los jardines de los territorios. Recuerdo las flores, sus aromas, mi madre adoraba las flores.

Sasuke levantó la vista hacia ella, esta vez fijó más su atención en ella, casi tan insistentemente como el niño que estaba sentado a su lado.

—En ese mismo lugar había una mujer muy bella sentada al pie de un árbol con un pequeño niño, la mujer estaba tarareando una melodía muy hermosa, la misma que mi madre solía tararear. Mi madre me llevo hacia ellos, esa mujer fue muy amable conmigo, era una gran amiga de mi madre.

Sasuke dejó de masticar.

—Tomamos asiento con ellos, tomó mi mano y después, puso a su hijo frente a mí, pelinegro, con ojos alegres. Ese niño era... Sasuke-san.

Saliendo de su relato, pudo notar la expresión del joven, no sabía si estaba molesto, desconcertado o ambas cosas, sabía que no debía hablar más de eso y cortó su historia.

—C-creo que ese fue el momento cuando conocí a Sasuke-san.

—¿Así que son amigos desde pequeños kaa-chan?

—En realidad... Nunca volví a hablar con Sasuke-san después de eso— sonrió amablemente y siguió comiendo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, en el interior del pequeño nacían muchas preguntas. Pero se encogió de hombros y siguió con su comida. Los adultos eran extraños.

El joven arrugó un tanto el entrecejo, no recordaba que ese hubiera sido el momento exacto de conocerse, era bastante normal que los clanes se reunieran pero ese momento, por una razón no estaba entre sus memorias. No recordaba que su madre tarareara una canción, pero cuando la chica mencionó aquello algo dentro de él se alteró.

Aún más extrañado siguió degustando la comida.

••

••

••

La ingesta de alimentos continuo con "normalidad" el pequeño seguía contándole a Sasuke mil y un cosas que no le parecían sobre la academia, decía que tardaban demasiado en enseñarles las cosas importantes, que todo era demasiado sencillo.

El pequeño presumía de su talento sin darse cuenta, le recordaba un poco a él cuando era más joven. El pelinegro le prestaba parcial atención, entre todos los estúpidos pensamientos, las sensaciones, el sabor de la comida. Sin duda era de los días más extraños de toda su jodida y asquerosa vida.

Observo que la muchacha apenas comió, seguía pálida y eso le hizo chasquear.

Hinata sonreía, no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía, estaba seguro de que su día iba fatal pero sonreía. Sin duda alguna esa muchacha era extremadamente rara.

Lo observó comer como seguramente nadie nunca lo había hecho, llevaba ya más de 5 onigiris, había casi terminado con su sopa y carne. Y aún no daba señales de estar lleno o al menos satisfecho, aquello le hizo feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la comida se acabaría. Pues había alguien que por fin los acompañaba en la mesa...

Sin darse cuenta sonrió aún más, no era consciente de que Las acciones del joven lograban alejar de una manera increíblemente efectiva el dolor y la angustia.

Todos terminaron, los platos quedaron vacíos y las raciones estaban agotadas, Boruto se dio cuenta de que por primera vez no había comida sobrante. Hinata siempre cocinaba raciones para tres personas con la esperanza de que cierto rubio apareciera.

Al pequeño le recorrió la felicidad, su madre sonreía, Uchiha se veía no tan de mal humor y él, se sentía más que afortunado.

—Gracias por la comida— Habló Sasuke a la vez que se levantaba.

Boruto lo imitó y se sintió angustiado, no quería que se fuera.

Hinata asintió amable, aunque la seriedad se apoderó de su rostro ante la obviedad de que el joven se retiraría. Al igual que su hijo no quería que se retirara tan prontamente.

Pasó un momento y sacudió la cabeza, por supuesto que no podía quedarse ahí todo el día…  
Estiro los brazos para recoger los trastos utilizados, en consecuencia las mangas largas de sus ropas se recogieron, dejando a la vista sus muñecas.

Sasuke observó distraídamente sus acciones, fijó la vista en sus manos, y ocurrió. Seriamente observo sus muy amoratadas muñecas. Algo dentro de él se retorció. Después de mirar sus muñecas observó severamente a la joven, ella se dio cuenta de las marcas en sus manos, su frente se arrugo con angustia, corrió a la cocina antes de que su hijo notara esas terribles marcas y para evitar la mirada del pelinegro.

El Uchiha cerró los puños involuntariamente, sabía que Naruto era un idiota pero nunca imaginó que sería capaz de aquello.

Boruto junto sus manitas frente a él, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría entre su maestro y su madre habló.

—S-Sasuke-sama, ¿tiene que irse ya?

La infantil voz acaparó su atención. El joven no dijo nada simplemente siguió en sus pensamientos mirando hacia donde la chica había huído.

Se repetía que no le interesaba, pero ver aquellas marcas le dijo que la situación de aquellas dos personas con el rubio no era la mejor ni de lo más normal.

Apretó los puños y se enfureció ¿por qué se entrometía tanto en aquello?

Sintió vergüenza, el hecho de que Sasuke viera una evidencia así, no le causaba comodidad alguna. Se sentía idiota y una mujer inútil, despreciada.

Se dio un momento para no descontrolarse nuevamente y volvió al comedor.

El joven pelinegro seguía parado, su hijo revoloteaba a su alrededor pidiéndole que no se marchara. A su hijo le agradaba demasiado Sasuke Uchiha.

Se encamino con la mirada gacha a su hijo y lo tomó de la mano.

—Sasuke-san seguramente tiene otras cosas que hacer Boru-chan. No puede quedarse todo el día aquí.

Explico amable al pequeño.

—Pero Kaa-chan... —Dijo triste el menor.

—Mañana entrenarán nuevamente, Boruto.

Uchiha se les quedó mirando a ambos, el niño lo miraba como cachorro moribundo, ella evitaba hacer contacto con sus ojos, sabía que estaba huyendo de su mirar y afiló la vista. La observó tomar su mano contraria a la altura de las muñecas, frunció el ceño y les dio la espalda.

—Nos vemos.

Fue lo único que pronuncio el joven antes de tomar su capa, y salir de aquella casa.

Boruto bajo el ánimo un poco, pero no dejó que eso le afectara sonrió ampliamente hacia la puerta y con voz alegre y un suspiro giró hacia su madre.

—Sasuke-sama es increíble...

La mujer asintió dándole la razón, se sentía exactamente igual que su pequeño respecto al joven, sabía que era una persona increíble, por sus acciones, por su ayuda, por su amabilidad, por su discreción y ser tan reservado, por no cuestionarla acerca de esas horribles marcas.  
Suspiró, sí… Sasuke Uchiha era increíble.

Caminaba rápidamente por el sendero, mientras más se alejaba más molesto se sentía, había sido un día estúpido, una situación absurda. Recordaba cada detalle de lo que había pasado con el niño y con esa chica, se había sentido incómodo, estúpido, extrañado, eran demasiado cosas absurdas las que sentía.  
Con los puños apretados seguía con su andar, golpeaba árboles de vez en vez, haciéndolos temblar y haciendo volar a las aves posadas en sus ramas.  
De algún modo debía sacar su frustración, se decía que no le interesaba lo que pasara con esa chica, no le importaba para nada.

—Mierda…—pronunció entre dientes, no podía sacarse de la maldita cabeza esas marcas. Lo único que podía hacer era repetirse que no le interesaba, no le importaba, no le incumbía.

Un hormigueo de pura molestia le recorría todo el cuerpo.

El joven iba tan concentrado en su irritación que no notó que se dirigía muy molesto y a pasos rápidos hacia la oficina de Naruto Uzumaki…

.

.

.

 **N/A. He vuelto con este capi que espero les haya gustado, les dos miles y miles de gracias por su paciencia. Sé que no hay excusa para dejarlos y AH! Como siempre desde el fondo de mi kokoro les agradezco su apoyo, esta historia no sería nada sin su apoyo mis queridos. Espero en verdad lo hayan disfrutado, cada vez se pone más intenso XD nuestro sensual Uchiha cada vez se va metiendo más en esto y a que no saben lo que les tengo para el próximo capi, les doy el beneficio de la duda. ;D esto es como otra pequeñísima ración de SH. Espero les haya gustado.  
Pd. Amo a Boruto. :p  
Hasta pronto y nos leemos, sus reviews me hacen taaaaan feliz, me inspiran y me hacen regresar, son increíbles.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**. El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

••

 **Capítulo 11**

••

.

.

.

—P-puedo explicártelo Sasuke… Na-Naruto y-yo...

La estúpida chica insistía en interpretar todo en base a su reducida visión y pretenciosa y nefasta perspectiva, no tenía idea de a quien deseaba golpear más, si a la mujer medio desnuda que con voz chillante intentaba "explicarle" algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo o al imbécil que tenía sostenido por las solapas.  
Su agarre se tensó aún más, sus fríos ojos no dejaban de mirar con un absoluto asco aquel rostro bronceado que se hallaba atorado en medio del desconcierto y la estupidez.

Él lo sabía, sabía lo que su imbécil amigo hacía, _no le interesaba_ ; sin embargo, estaba ahí contemplando con desprecio su estúpida cara, manteniendo contacto con el color celeste traicionero.

El rubio le sostenía la mirada sin poder formar oración alguna, resultaba de lo más desconcertante tener al Uchiha frente a él, con expresión de querer arrancarle la cabeza.  
 _  
Imbécil,_ se denominó a sí mismo. Claro que su amigo estaría enojado, los había encontrado en medio de una relación íntima, no podía esperar que estrechara su mano después de aquello, que simplemente le diera una sonrisa estúpida y dijera _Hey Sasuke, acabo de follarme a tu esposa_.  
Adentrándose en sus orbes negros pensó con resignación que al menos en ese momento podía tener un poco de vergüenza, podía dejar de comportarse como un crío lujurioso y enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus acciones, el hecho de haberse metido con la mujer de su mejor amigo.

La lucha de una azulina mirada desorbitada contra una negra asesina continuaba en medio de los tartamudeos de la joven a su lado y de los no tan lejanos cuchicheos.

Mientras continuaba mirando el entrecejo arrugado del joven que le sostenía, pensó que aunque segundos atrás hizo la conjetura del porqué del abrupto ataque, le seguía extrañando el hecho de que hubiera reaccionado así, a Sasuke no le interesaba Sakura, ¿entonces por qué actuaba de esa forma?

Pudiera ser que él descubrió que la quería después de todo…

 _No_.

Eso era absurdo con tan sólo imaginarlo. Lo incómodo de la situación le estaba haciendo pensar estupideces. Tantos años de rechazo no podían borrarse fácilmente… ¿o sí? Quizá su amigo se encontraba molesto por el escándalo que todo eso estaba ocasionando, por no haber sido discreto en ningún sentido y por el fastidio que le causaría andar en boca de toda la aldea...

Sasuke cerró los ojos un instante y resopló, ¿por qué demonios continuaba en esa oficina? ya había aplacado sus ansias de golpearle así que dejaría ese lugar, la mierda que seguramente Sakura forjaba en su mente le irritaba más allá de lo imaginable. Ese bastardo rubio ya había recibido lo que merecía, esperaba que al menos por el rato que le llevaría dejar de sentir dolor al moverse, dejara tranquila a la joven de cabello azulado.

Después de volver a dar un fuerte rodillazo al estómago del Uzumaki, sin más lo lanzó a un costado como si se tratara de una pila de basura y se dio la vuelta para irse.

La chica paralizada que se encontraba al costado sólo podía balbucear estupideces, justo como lo imaginaba. Chasqueó y se detuvo frente a ella para mirarla de pies a cabeza, la joven torpemente intentaba cubrir su desnudez.

Después de ser testigo del daño que ella y su nauseabundo amante causaron a dos personas ingenuas sentía más asco que nunca hacia su persona. Tras sólo unos segundos de observación se dio la vuelta e inevitablemente sonrió levemente a causa de la idiotez sin medida de la mujer ¿Creía que estaba ahí y que estaba enfadado a causa de que se había acostado con el idiota?  
 _Vaya estúpida, asquerosa._

Al darles la espalda a sus dos ex compañeros de equipo miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta del panorama absurdo en el que estaban envueltos.  
Naruto estaba semi recargado en una de las paredes de la oficina, limpiando con un brazo el rastro de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios y sosteniendo su estómago con el otro, jadeante y aún sin poder decir palabra alguna; la muchacha de ojos jade envuelta en la capa de Hokage sollozando y tratando de articular alguna oración que la salvara, totalmente en shock; el tumulto de personas que contemplaban todo desde la puerta de la oficina, algunos murmurando, otros sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

Bufó con gracia, las cosas estaban hechas una joda. Unos segundos después de pensarlo, decidió agregar palabras para el deleite de las despreciables personas chismosas que se hallaban ahí, y sobre todo, para su propio deleite al exhibir a esas dos basuras que lo miraban con expresión lastimera.

—Cierra la boca de una puñetera vez—lanzó un kunai por mero exhibicionismo, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre se pintar en la mejilla de la Haruno.

La chica quedó con la boca abierta, muda ante la frialdad y el desdén que mostró el joven Uchiha en dicha acción.

—¿Creyeron que jamás iba a enterarme de esto?

Observó sus rostros contraerse y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, realmente sus anteriores palabras habían sido a propósito y sobre todo un descuido, la expresión en la cara de la mujer rosada le daba tanto asco como gracia, debía parar con esa estúpida actuación antes de que ella siguiera creyendo que le interesaba y por ello dejara ver en sus facciones la patética esperanza.

—Y-yo.. —intentó responderle la mujer, dolida y esperanzada ante las palabras de su amado.

—No te confundas, lo que hagas no me interesa en lo más mínimo— le enfermaba que aquella muchacha creyera que todo esto era por ella, tan maldita egoísta como siempre—Tú y el dobe podían irse a la mierda juntos, nadie tendría problema con que dos estúpidos se pudrieran si tan sólo tú no hubieras sido tan zorra para hacer esto con un hombre que está casado y tiene un hijo.

Ambos mencionados abrieron la boca ante el comentario del usuario de sharingan ¿Por qué a Sasuke le interesaría algo así?  
Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Su amigo era reservado, pero no tenía idea de que algo como eso le causara algún conflicto, ahora estaba más confundido respecto a las verdaderas razones de que Sasuke lo hubiese golpeado.

Cansado de aquella mierda se dispuso a dejar la oficina, no sin antes dirigirles una última mirada cargada de todo el desprecio que sentía hacia ellos y decir lo único que sentía en ese momento.

—Me dan asco.

Pasos apresurados que ingresaban a la oficina le hicieron girar la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron y su estómago sufrió un espasmo _¡¿Qué carajos?!_ La sensación le había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo dejó eso a un lado en el instante en que la cara de la mujer frente a él comenzaba contraerse en una mueca de genuino dolor. Los dientes del Uchiha rechinaron, jamás esperó que la situación girara de esa forma.

La chica de cabello azulino empalideció al ingresar a la oficina y caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

••

••

••

Suspiró mientras masajeaba sus muñecas, aquel encuentro había sido de lo más raro y… reconfortante. Apenas unos minutos atrás el joven maestro de su pequeño había abandonado la casa dejando una atmósfera extraña tras de él.

Ella se sentía expuesta, pensó que debió de ser más cuidadosa para que el pelinegro no se percatara de aquellas marcas, pero no sólo se sentía contrariada por ese hecho, lo que el Uchiha hacía por su hijo y sus acciones de ese día para ayudarla le hacían caer en un vórtice de emociones, no podía explicar qué le hacía sentir y pensar ese hombre, aunque deseara hacerlo.

Sentada en la mesa tomó su taza de té y sorbió un poco, su pequeño hijo correteaba por la habitación en el segundo piso, bastaba escuchar sus pasos para que ella notara que estaba contento, tenía ánimos y eso le traía cierto alivio. Una leve sonrisa se formó en su cara, no lograba entender cómo la presencia o las simples palabras de Uchiha lograban tranquilizarla, era muy extraño pero lo agradecía con todas sus fuerzas. De no ser por él y su ayuda ella seguiría hiperventilando en el suelo permitiéndose lastimar a su hijo.

Dio otro suspiro.

Como si nada miró hacia el sofá y observó que un pequeño destello provenía de ahí, extrañada dejó la taza en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

Un protector con una marca hecha con kunai se hallaba ahí reposando sobre los cojines, lo tomó dudosa y lo miró por unos instantes, Sasuke lo había olvidado.

Al estar ahí se sentó, reflexionó por un buen rato acerca del objeto y qué hacer con él; podía esperar al día siguiente para entregar dicho protector a su dueño, podía intentar alcanzarlo y devolverlo, podía darlo a Boruto para que él lo regresara… Todas eran buenas alternativas _pero…_  
Acarició la superficie de metal y apretó los labios, Uchiha era realmente gentil, merecía el esfuerzo de buscarlo y entregarle su pertenencia en ese momento.

El pequeño se hallaba contento, compartir una comida con Sasuke-sama después de su entrenamiento y después de su pequeña aventurilla por el hospital no pudo hacerlo más feliz, aquel hombre era increíble, él era tan genial con él y con su madre...

Casi había sentido ganas de llorar al verlo partir.

Tendido en su cama el pequeño descansaba después de haber ordenado su habitación, sus pequeños pies descalzos se mecían al aire, por un minuto centró su atención en el tobillo que se había lesionado, la manera en que Sasuke-sama lo había salvado de caer y toda la atención que le ponía, al sentir un montón de cosquillas en el estómago por evocar dichos recuerdos se sonrojó un poco.

Después de un rato de halagos mentales y pataleos de emoción dirigidos a su maestro se encaminó a la cocina, quería tomar un poco de jugo. Al bajar tranquilamente por las escaleras divisó a su madre parada cerca de la puerta de entrada, se le veía distraída con un objeto entre sus manos, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado a modo de curiosidad, entonces se decidió a hablar.

—¿Vas a algún lado, kaa-chan? ¿qué tienes ahí?

Hinata saltó un poco debido a la sorpresa, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y habló lo más neutral que pudo, no podía evitarlo, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos.

—Ah... Boru-chan, es un protector. Al parecer Uchiha-san lo ha olvidado aquí.

En menos de un segundo el pequeño ya se hallaba brincoteando a su alrededor con la carita iluminada pidiendo que le dejara sostenerlo, ella sonrió con ternura, vaya que su pequeño admiraba a Sasuke...  
Se inclinó y lo puso en sus manos, el rubio se quedó estático observando dicho objeto, incluso el protector de Sasuke-sama era fenomenal.

—Woooah, es increíble kaa-chan, nunca había reparado en lo geniales que son estas cosas— le sonrió a la mujer y ella le devolvió el gesto.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, el menor siguió admirando el protector hasta que la mujer lo interrumpió.

—Estaba pensando en regresarlo a Uchiha-san.

Boruto la observó y pudo percibir en ella un extraño ánimo, ése que veía cada que su amada madre tenía la determinación o deseo de hacer algo, eso le puso en demasía contento, desde que su tonto padre les ignoraba muy pocas veces lograba ver atisbo de ello en la bella mujer, así que asintió fuertemente hacia ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa.  
 _Gracias, Sasuke-sama_ se dijo a sí mismo, no sólo él podía sentirse mejor gracias al pelinegro, su madre también lo hacía y eso bastaba para saber que Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre más genial que jamás hubiera conocido.

—¡Te acompaño!

La chica asintió y lo miró correr emocionado a ponerse ropa para salir. No entendió totalmente el ánimo de su pequeño pero le hizo sentir bien.

Volviendo a adoptar una expresión neutral suspiró y tomó su chaqueta larga, esta vez no dejaría que las marcas se colaran por la vista de nadie, ni siquiera por la del pelinegro, quería olvidarse de que estaban ahí de que había pasado un muy mal rato por la insistencia de Naruto.

••

••

••

Madre e hijo caminaban por la aldea, Hinata tomada de la mano con su pequeño, él hablaba de vez en vez, ella sonreía, justo eso era lo que necesitaba, estar con quien más amaba, su infantil y dulce voz le mantenía serena, sujeta a él y no a la tristeza. Prestando atención al infante y su alrededor pensó en hacer una visita a su padre en los territorios Hyuga, al fin y al cabo estaba de paso de los territorios Uchiha.

La leve brisa meció sus cabellos largos y revoloteó los rubios de su hijo, su vista se había enfocado en los rostros Hokage, por un momento los recuerdos llegaron y pensó en la propuesta del rubio.  
 _No me iré sin que antes me prometas que lo pensarás y hablaremos. Por favor Hinata…  
_ Quizá... Quizá él de verdad se arrepentía, quizá las cosas podían arreglarse... él realmente se veía afligido.

El rubio iba jugueteando con el protector de Sasuke, mirando el cielo y las animadas y pobladas calles de Konoha. Aún era un niño, aunque fuera muy listo, observador y talentoso no podía evitar aquel lado infantil que a veces se apoderaba de él, había pasado algo de tiempo de que su madre y él no caminaban juntos por la aldea. Siguió balanceando el protector y mirando curioso a todo lugar, al girar la cabeza a un puesto de dulces tiró de su madre sin pensarlo dos veces y un tanto sonrojado habló para sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

—Eh.. Kaa-chan... Y-yo...

Ella le prestó total atención. El de pronto tímido rubio pidió a la mujer su infantil antojo.

—¿Podríamos comprar unos dangos, Kaa-chan?— ella rió bajito y asintió, su hijo no comía dulces muy a menudo así que se sintió feliz de poder cumplir su pequeño capricho.

Se detuvieron en la tienda y miraron la larga fila para poder ser atendidos, había más tiendas a lo largo de la aldea así que la chica decidió adentrarse más a las calles e ir en busca de un establecimiento que no tuvieran tanta demanda, sabía que si esperaban ahí, posiblemente cuando llegara su turno ya no habría más dulces.

Un rato pasó y Boruto ya llevaba en sus brazos una cajita con dangos, el infante se veía relajado, feliz, lejos del daño de la situación de un par de días atrás. Ella se sentía bien a pesar de toda la tristeza, aunque intentara negarlo las palabras de Naruto le habían dado una estúpida y vaga esperanza, sabía que no era muy inteligente de su parte creer en sus palabras, pero...

Un fuerte sonido llegó a sus oídos y giró la cabeza, ni siquiera había notado que estaban muy cerca de la torre del Hokage.

Se quedó desconcertada mirando la torre, era claro que el sonido provenía de dicho recinto, Boruto sintió lo mismo que su madre, miró en la misma dirección y sintió un estremecimiento, tanto por recordar a Naruto como el extraño sonido.

Ellos junto con otras personas que también se encontraban cerca observaron con duda el lugar del estruendo. Hinata tragó pesado, algo dentro de ella comenzó a sentirse intranquilo, perturbado, sus manos se pusieron frías, su entrecejo se arrugó, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó junto con Boruto a la oficina del Rubio.

Ella sólo esperaba que no estuviera pasando nada malo.

Mientras más cerca estaba más ansias sentía de llegar a su destino, sus pasos apresurados captaron la atención del personal de la oficina que la miraba de una forma extraña, como si le dijeran que se fuera con la mirada, ella no podía sacar conclusiones erróneas, tal vez Naruto estaba en peligro, tal vez le había pasado algo. Pese a que su situación no era muy buena aún era su deber ir con él. Sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa prosiguió a ir en busca de su esposo. Sus pensamientos se nublaron, su hijo estaba con ella, no podía dejarlo en ningún lado solo, si es que había un peligro en aquella torre él estaba más seguro con ella. Tomó un poco más fuerte la pequeña mano mientras seguían su camino hacia el rubio mayor. Hacia el desastre.

Siguieron con su camino, el pequeño sostenía la caja y la banda de Sasuke mientras veía las expresiones de todos a su alrededor, no sabía por qué todas esas personas los miraban como bichos raros a él y a su madre, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando pero dentro de su minúsculo ser tenía un mal presentimiento.  
Comenzó a sentir angustia en todo su pequeño cuerpo, la tranquilidad que había sentido al caminar tomado de la mano con su madre comprando dulces por la aldea parecía un simple recuerdo en ese momento, su pulso se aceleró en cuanto escuchó a un tumulto de personas cuchichear fuera de la oficina de su padre.

Hinata se detuvo a cierta distancia de ese cúmulo de personas, no parecía haber peligro alguno pero le carcomía saber qué era todo ese alboroto.  
Algunas personas se giraron hacia ella, otras más seguían inmersas en la visión hacia dentro de la oficina.

La chica pudo ver a Shikamaru Nara entre todas aquellas personas, el hombre giró hacia ella y en cuanto la miró pareció que le habían echado un balde de agua encima, Hinata lo notó y en su pecho se acrecentó el sentimiento amargo.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca mirando hacia otro lado, el rubio sí que se había metido en una buena.

Hinata se agachó rápidamente hacia su hijo y habló.

—Escucha Boru-chan, quiero que te quedes aquí, no tardaré.

Boruto la miró arrugando el entrecejo, no podía hacer eso, él también deseaba saber qué pasaba ahí.

—Pero...

—Boruto... por favor haz lo que te digo. No te muevas de aquí.

Hinata comenzó a sentir desesperación, notó el súbito tono que utilizó con su hijo y se sintió culpable, aunque el pequeño estaba demasiado ocupado con su estrés para darse cuenta de ello; respiró un poco y habló de nuevo.

—Cariño, por favor, espera aquí.

Miró a su madre darle la espalda y encaminarse hacia las personas, abriéndose paso ante ellas para poder ingresar a la oficina.  
Frunció su pequeño ceño y apretó los puños, no podía dejar sola a su madre, fuera lo que fuera él debía protegerla, él era el hombre de esa familia.

••

••

••

Su pulso se descontroló nuevamente, sintió las piernas temblar y el mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor, ahí, justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, obstruyendo un poco su vista pero no lo suficiente para que lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí escapara de su entendimiento, él la miraba con una expresión que no podía ni quería descifrar, Sakura Haruno estaba medio desnuda y Naruto con la ropa desordenada y mal puesta, la evidencia era obvia, la prueba inminente la tenía justo frente a ella, le había golpeado tan fuerte el corazón que sintió un dolor inconmensurable, se quedó ahí, en medio de la oficina mirando a las tres personas ahí presentes sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si aún seguía su alma en el cuerpo o no.

Todos estaban estupefactos, la situación no podía ponerse peor.

El pelinegro sintió un nudo en el estómago, la chica parecía haber perdido el alma en cuanto ingresó a la oficina ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí la tonta Hyuga?!

Milagrosamente, sus sentidos le hicieron desviar la vista hacia su "público", ahí notó Inmediatamente la presencia de alguien que no debía estar ahí.  
 _  
Maldición.  
_  
La chica frente a él, que tenía los ojos como platos ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, alguien intentaba abrirse paso entre los espectadores de aquella patética escena, alguien pequeño luchaba por ingresar y estaba a punto presenciar una escena nada adecuada para su edad.  
Chasqueando se movió sin siquiera pensarlo, esta vez parecía que esos dos insistían en correr hacia el dolor, insistían en correr hacia la espada para enterrarla en sus cuerpos como unos idiotas.  
Le dio un último vistazo a Hinata y lo supo, supo que no necesitaba de eso, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y respirar, sabía que por muy patético que fuese, la mujer acababa de recibir un golpe letal, lo último que necesitaba era que el mocoso se viera envuelto. Con la velocidad de un rayo pasó junto a ella para evitar que la visión de Boruto siquiera se encontrara con algo de aquello, sintió un escalofrío, en verdad la mujer parecía haber muerto en ese momento.  
Sin vacilar su sharingan entró en la vista del niño y lo hizo caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

Boruto desmayó por segunda vez en el día, dejando caer el protector de Sasuke y la caja de dangos al piso, dichos objetos captaron la atención del Uchiha.

Por unos segundos se mantuvo ajeno a la escena detrás de él, observó a la criatura entre sus brazos y las cosas que había dejado caer.  
Se dio cuenta de los hechos y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ellos habían ido a buscarlo, querían regresarle el protector que ni siquiera sabía que no llevaba encima.

Aquella escena hizo que se sus puños se tensaran, ellos no tenían que haber ido hacia ese lugar, no tenían que haberse encontrado con eso. Era un maldito error. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no difería mucho de la cólera, no obstante, era igual de amargo y le estaba carcomiendo en ese mismo jodido momento. Miró los dulces regados con la mandíbula tensa.

Él estaba sintiendo culpa.

Si tan sólo hubiera notado que había olvidado la maldita porquería de protector, si tan sólo hubiera previsto que esos dos irían tras él simplemente por ser unos jodidos educados, ingenuos, el último lugar al que se hubiera dirigido era hacia la oficina de Naruto.

Sostuvo el minúsculo cuerpo en medio de su estúpida lucha interna. Esas dos personas lo estaban jodiendo en verdad… Tras respirar profundo un par de veces pensó en lo absurdo y miserable que estaba siendo aquella situación con él, por qué si apenas unos días atrás él decidió largarse para siempre, las cosas se presentaban de esa forma… qué demonios significaba. Largos segundos transcurrieron para que consiguiera reestablecer su frío temple, entonces buscó la mirada de la Hyuga, por un momento creyó que no notaría siquiera que su hijo estaba ahí pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado, ella se encontraba mirándolo desconsolada, totalmente rota, más aún de lo que estaba cuando la encontró tendida en el piso de la cocina de aquella casa.  
Sintió un leve estremecimiento y arrugó el entrecejo, por qué mierda tenía esas reacciones, por qué no podía importarle una mierda todo aquello e irse. Por qué le purgaba mirar a la chica de orbes perla y al rubio en esa situación.  
La miró enojado, notó lo mucho que luchaba por no derramar lágrimas, lo mucho que su rostro se contrajo, parecía que iba a estallar. Todo aquello se había salido de su control, todo aquello le daba asco.

Nadie se podía creer lo que pasaba. Naruto estaba en el limbo, completamente estupefacto, las cosas no podían ir peor, se sintió el peor perro desgraciado del universo, apenas unas horas atrás él había pedido su perdón, había sido cínico y sinvergüenza, había sido lo suficientemente descarado para pedirle disculpas y ahora ella estaba ahí, observándolo con profunda aflicción y no obstante con el dolor que irradiaba su esposa, su hijo por poco había visto la escoria de escena en la que se hallaban, era un hecho, jamás lo perdonaría…

Los segundos parecieron eternidad, Hinata se sentía muerta por dentro, ¿qué más quería de ese día? había confirmado por ella misma que no había forma de que las cosas siquiera tuvieran esperanza. Su hijo había estado a punto de llevarse la peor parte otra vez de no ser por Uchiha... Le dio una mirada llena de culpa y dolor al joven que sostenía al pequeño inerte, si ella no fuera tan estúpida él no tendría por qué ocuparse de su pequeño, suficiente tenía con ser víctima del dolor y la humillación que ella también sentía. Apretó los puños con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; dolor, ira, frustración, tristeza, vergüenza… Luchó intensamente por no caer en la histeria, por no caer y gritar, no podía ser más humillada. _No_. Lo último que le quedaba de orgullo emergió como un milagro, junto con el amor de su hijo y el apoyo de Sasuke hizo que se moviera lentamente, diera una última mirada llena de decepción a su marido y a su compañera sexual y se dirigiera hacia su pequeño para tomarlo en brazos e irse con la frente en alto.

Todos la contemplaron atónitos, parecía un autómata, cargó a su hijo y se marchó, ganándose miradas tristes por parte de todos.

Uchiha no la miró siquiera y ella tampoco a él, Sasuke simplemente dejó que tomara al niño y se marchara, aún agachado tomó y apretó fuertemente el protector y miró una última vez los dulces regados en el piso, sus dientes rechinaron, se sentía confundido y enojado.

 _Ese bastardo_... _Juro que me las pagará_. Sentenció en sus adentros, sin ser consciente de sus propias palabras.

Se puso de pie y se marchó también, dejando al Uzumaki y Haruno totalmente expuestos y recibiendo malas miradas por parte de todos. Ellos mismos se sentían miserables.

 _Mierda... qué he hecho..._ pensó el Uzumaki.

••

••

••

Con la vista totalmente inundada de sus propias lágrimas siguió caminando en medio de aquel parque desierto bañado de los rayos naranjas del atardecer.

Con las piernas temblorosas al fin llegó a un banco y se dejó caer en él. Aún se aferraba a Boruto, el pequeño seguía con la mejilla restregada sobre su hombro, seguía inconsciente.

Respiraba tormentosamente, temblaba y dio gracias al cielo porque su hijo no pudiera presenciar todo aquello que le atacaba sin piedad.

Miró al cielo, la cascada de lágrimas no se detenía ¿qué más podía pasar?

Jamás espero que la situación se presentara tan abruptamente frente a ella. Su corazón sobresaltado no encontraba bálsamo alguno. En medio del atardecer, fuera de las miradas de sus ejecutores, dejó fluir su dolor líquido, lamentando las circunstancias, llorando la horrible traición que acababa de comprobar con sus propios ojos.

" _Tal vez él se arrepentía realmente"_

Estúpida, se sintió mil veces estúpida ¿parecía arrepentido? Lo primero que había hecho era ir a… a… acostarse con Sakura Haruno, Sasuke los había descubierto también, dejó escapar un pequeño lamento al recordar que no sólo ella había sido traicionada y humillada totalmente, el mejor amigo de su esposo debía de estar pasando por un dolor similar y ella sólo podía ser una tonta y dejar que él siguiera sufriendo situaciones incómodas e innecesarias por su maldita culpa.

¿Cómo pudo siquiera pasar aquello? Reprimió todo lo que pudo su llanto y acarició casi desesperadamente la cabellera rubia de su hijo, se mecía con su tristeza, la enorme humillación que Naruto les había hecho pasar…

Gritó, al fin en ese momento se le borró todo de la memoria, ya no podía más, lo único que quería era gritar, golpear algo, sacar su impotencia, su furia, todo el sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón sin piedad.

Boruto seguía sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando su madre, el enorme pesar por el que estaba atravesando. Sus pequeños oídos estaban siendo sordos a los lamentables quejidos de dolor del alma de Hinata gracias a la intervención de Sasuke, no simplemente había quedado exento de sentir un dolor similar por el que la joven atravesaba, habían salvado su pequeño y agrietado corazón de caerse a pedazos por el sufrimiento de la muchacha.

—¡¿Por qué?!—gritó al viento mientras se aferraba a la única persona que la mantenía viva.

—Naruto… por qué…—dejó salir en lamentables quejidos cada vez más inaudibles.

Nuevamente llegó a ellos en alguna desafortunada casualidad. La escena frente a él le hizo maldecir mil veces más a esos dos. No sólo era la Hyuga completamente destruída sentimentalmente, era una madre desesperada, una mujer increíblemente herida.  
No supo si se había dirigido a ellos intencionalmente o no, sólo se sintió estúpido, ansioso y desesperado de contemplar a aquella mujer. A él, que nada parecía importarle ni perturbarle, la muchacha le provocó lástima, furia, empatía, el dolor ajeno nunca había sido un objeto de su interés, muchas veces se burló de dicho dolor, le satisfacía ver lo lamentable de las personas, lo patético de su suerte.

Pero le asqueó el sentimiento tan intenso de dolor que despedía la mujer por cada parte de su ser.

Le observaba con el ceño fruncido, molesto con él, con Naruto, con Sakura; molesto con el niño rubio inconsciente, con la mujer lastimera que tenía frente a él ¿por qué tenían que ser tan asquerosamente frágiles? Por qué sus pasos siempre le terminaban dirigiendo a ellos.

Él creció con dolor, vivió con dolor, sintió dolor, vio dolor por todas partes, pero ninguna vez se sintió tan perturbado ni tan ansioso como en ese mismo maldito momento.

La mujer ni lo notó, ella simplemente siguió sumergida en su abismo de amargura.

Hinata siguió sollozando como nunca lo había hecho, no importaba el tiempo, el espacio, a esas alturas poco interesaba si alguien la observaba o la escuchaba. Estaba fuera de sí en ese momento. No tenía fortaleza, no tenía nada.

Sasuke perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo cuánto la observó ni cuánto tiempo continuó llorando. No supo explicar los sentimientos que le provocaba.

 _Sentimientos._

Se tensó, se sentía como un mocoso, sintiendo cosas estúpidas, pensando cosas estúpidas, haciendo cosas estúpidas.

Se acercó a ella con todo el enojo del mundo, no dejó de mirarla. Lentamente la mano del joven subió al auxilio de la muchacha. _Otra vez._

Ella se quedó paralizada por un momento, él la miró aparentemente sin emoción alguna, nadie más que él sabía que todo en sus adentros parecía un caos _única y exclusivamente por culpa de esa mujer y ese niño._

Ninguno dijo nada, Hinata trató de contener su llanto, mas fue en vano toda la respiración contenida, los hipidos la traicionaban, ahí, frente a Sasuke se rindió, le sostuvo la mirada por cinco miserables segundos, apretó sus labios temblorosos pero de a poco sus facciones se contrajeron y dejó salir nuevamente los quejidos.

El pelinegro seguía sin decir nada, simplemente se agachó a su altura y tomó de los brazos de la Hyuga al pequeño Boruto. Si seguía apretándolo de esa manera seguramente lo asfixiaría.

Ella lo siguió mirando con su cara lamentable. No podía creer que alguien con quien nunca tuvo contacto alguno estuviera en ese momento tan difícil con ella, alguien con quien ni siquiera compartía un lazo de amistad se encontrara amablemente protegiendo a su hijo de su propia nefasta debilidad.

No encontró palabras, simplemente le seguía agradeciendo con sus rotos y enrojecidos ojos.

Sasuke estaba en cuclillas frente a ella. Ese gesto lo había condenado, parecía que había perdido toda su hosquedad, su frialdad se había ido por un momento, sostenía con un solo brazo a su estudiante inconsciente mientras no apartaba la vista de la mujer de cabellera larga.

La chica se dejó caer de la banca de rodillas, quedando así más cerca, frente a frente con Sasuke.

El anochecer los estaba alcanzando, los pocos rayos que quedaban se desvanecieron poco a poco. Los grillos comenzaron a hacer su ruido característico.

Se sentía devastada, pero ahí estaba esa persona sin siquiera pedírselo, fuera por lástima, o por sentir empatía de que él atravesaba por el mismo dolor, él estaba ahí.

Lentamente subió el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada, no podía regalarle una sonrisa en ese momento, pero podía dar otra cosa… En un impulso de dolor, de soledad y de desesperación, lentamente subió sus brazos y los enredó por detrás de su cuello y recargó la frente en el pecho del hombre, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, envuelto en el calor del niño que sostenía y de la mujer que lo estaba…. abrazando.

Sintió que de su pecho desbordaba algo, se decía que no la alejaba de un puñetazo por lástima, por compasión, no podía golpearla aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. no pudo entender esa rara sensación de ligereza que le atacaba las piernas, ni ese calor que de pronto le había dado en el rostro, no pudo entender nada. Sintió asco de aquella inocente y desesperada muestra de gratitud de la muchacha, sabía que era un mero agradecimiento, sabía que él no lo hacía por otra cosa que estupidez y que ella sólo agradecía con sus absurdas formalidades. Sabía con exactitud que después de ese momento jamás se iba a volver a acercar a esa mujer. Así que simplemente se dejó llevar por la estúpida situación, se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que la mujer regresara en sí.

.

.

.

 ****

 **N/A**. Primero vienen mis deplorables disculpas. Hay una buena razón para haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo créanme; las ideas estaban ahí pero era un iinfierno plasmarlas, parecía que ni siquiera sabía cómo formar oraciones. Inexplicablemente perdí la capacidad de escribir algo que tuviera sentido al menos y me desanimé mucho por ese hecho, pero todo su soporte y todos sus comentarios no me han dejado rendirme. Una enorme disculpa a todas las personitas que esperaban que actualizara, por su paciencia, infinitamente gracias ¡De verdad!  
La espera fue muy larga y de ninguna manera puedo esperar compensarla. Sólo espero que puedan perdonar a esta pobre y torpe alma :c (llora en un rincón)  
Ni siquiera pude pasarme por aquí en el primer año de mi fic… Qué tristeza. Pero bien… sin aburrirlos con más rodeos y excusas diré que espero actualizar pronto (ésta y mi otra historia) ya que he superado parcialmente mi bloqueo masivo.  
Sin más por el momento espero hayan disfrutado de la actualización y que no haya sido decepcionante. Y de nuevo, ¡a las personas que me han insistido les agradezco infinitamente! Es gracias a ustedes que estoy de regreso. (llora más)  
Gracias… Gracias… Gracias… T-T Gracias x1000000  
Espero poder responder los comentarios en la próxima actualización y añadir unas cuantas cosas, nos leemos pronto ¡Muchos abrazos! (y muchas gracias)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de Naruto son de la autoría y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 12**

•

•

•

Su mandíbula había comenzado a dolerle, el hecho de que hubiera pasado las últimas horas apretando los dientes comenzó a hacer efecto. Su cabeza, y de hecho todo su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente rígido; las horas pasaron y él no se había movido ni un milímetro.

El viento jugueteaba con las hojas caídas de los árboles y la luna iluminaba con un tenue brillo blanquecino el solitario parque. En medio de la oscuridad, el joven trataba de mantenerse sereno a como diera lugar.

" _Cuánto maldito tiempo le llevará tranquilizarse, joder_ " se repitió por milésima vez.

Sentir los brazos de la chica al alrededor de su cuello y el llanto mojando sus ropas no ayudaba en absoluto a que tan sólo por un momento su cuerpo dejara de sentirse tan tenso.

Se sentía incómodamente estúpido; tener tan cerca a alguien, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Las reacciones que su cuerpo estaba teniendo tampoco ayudaban a que pudiera asimilar la maldita situación.

Sus ojos negros eran la única parte de su cuerpo que se movía, dirigía su mirar de un lado a otro, sin saber realmente qué estaba observando. Tras tener la certeza de que sólo mirando como idiota a cualquier lugar no conseguiría nada, dejó caer sus párpados, respiró lentamente por un par de minutos para volver a abrir los ojos y tras un corto rato, volver a repetir la acción; inútilmente trataba de recurrir a cualquier acción que no implicara mover su cuerpo, inentó relajarse para así poder poner fin a todo lo que estaba experimentando. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer.

 _"Maldición"_

Los latidos de su corazón se restablecían con una lentitud que le exasperaba, él podía controlar cualquier tipo de estúpida emoción, sin embargo, en ése momento tenía todo menos control sobre lo que estaba sintiendo.  
Desde el momento en el que la Hyuga se lanzó hacia él, su cuerpo pareció totalmente ajeno a cualquiera de sus órdenes. Los lloriqueos de la mujer habían inundado sus sentidos, se sentía irritado y al mismo tiempo desubicado. Eran tantas las cosas que le atacaban que no sabía si debía sentirse frustrado, cabreado o desesperado, o quizá todo a la vez.

Sasuke Uchiha podía manejar cualquier tipo de estrés, físico o emocional, nada era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr dominarlo, mucho menos un estúpido acercamiento con una chica. Concentrado en lo muy idiota que se sentía, cerró los ojos y contó muy despacio, nada ni nadie iba a hacerlo sentir así sin su consentimiento; era simple y llano contacto humano, _no le hacía sentir nada_ , se obligó a sí mismo a creer en aquella afirmación. Era la única cosa que debía entender para poder liberarse de aquello.

Pese a que todo era una mierda, él logró recuperar un poco la compostura tras las pequeñas respiraciones que dio. Al menos éso tenía de su lado.

Se encontraba en medio de una tonta lucha, tratando de entender que lo que estaba haciendo era simple lástima. No tenía nada que ver con "sentir" algo por aquella mujer o el mocoso... Eso nunca.

Al estar concentrado en sus sus conclusiones, perdió la noción del tiempo, no se dio cuenta de que los quejidos de la mujer habían disminuido. Sólo se había ido lejos de la persona que tenía frente a él, tratando de alejar a como diera lugar lo que sabía podía ser bastante peligroso, y sobre todo, significar su ruina.

El frío viento de la mañana envolvió a los jóvenes, en medio de la oscuridad ambos pudieron sentir el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían, el hecho se hacía más evidente debido a la cercanía.

Tras un par de minutos de reflexión y de mirar a ningún lugar en especifico Sasuke sintió que la chica deshacía el agarre de alrededor de su cuello, dicha acción le hizo regresar toda su atención hacia ella, agachó la mirada y se encontró con la cabellera azulina.

Hinata dejó caer lentamente los brazos a sus costados, se sentía terriblemente cansada, avergonzada y triste. Su frente siguió sobre el pecho del joven, lo que menos deseaba era que el Uchiha mirara su cara lastimera, su patética situación.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho se maldijo.

La respuesta del joven ante su impulso había sido sorprendente como todas sus acciones hasta el momento, en cambio eso no aliviaba la culpa ni la nueva pesadumbre que cayó sobre sus hombros. No tenía intenciones de mirarlo a la cara ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? había llorado como una magdalena en el pecho de Sasuke Uchiha, sólo imaginarlo le causaba escalofríos. Nunca deseó tanto que se la tragara la tierra, por todas y cada una de las cosas que habían sucedido.

Su cuerpo entumecido pedía a gritos moverse un poco, pero ella estaba poco dispuesta a hacerlo; quiso removerse, golpearse, salir corriendo; pero lo único que logró fue moverse sutilmente unos milímetros. Se encontraba totalmente temerosa de que el hombre se percatara de sus movimientos y por ello entendiera que estaba consciente, que se encontraba en sus sentidos. En esa situación, la mujer prefería mil veces que él creyera que estaba totalmente fuera de sí, todo antes de que él se alejara y pudiera ver su cara.  
Con el rostro ardiendo a más no poder por el llanto y la vergüenza que le carcomía cerró fuertemente los ojos.  
Todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento la hacía sentir peor, se había prometido a ella misma no tirar por la borda todo lo que el joven hacía por ellos y era justo lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento; desperdiciar su paciencia, reducir su valiosa ayuda a una escena vergonzosa, tirar a la basura sus acciones.

Los hinchados ojos de la chica temblaron con frustración.

Las lágrimas se habían atenuado pero el dolor en su corazón parecía no ceder. Se sentía una estúpida inservible, ridícula, débil. No lograba entender por qué él seguía ahí, pero no quería hacerlo, ya tenía demasiada pesadumbre en su ser.

El haber despertado del letargo tan doloroso en el que se sumió por un momento, le hizo tener su juicio de regreso; entonces una carga más se sumó despiadadamente a su corazón; ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella y Boruto?  
Su hijo seguía en medio de todo lo que pasaba, él también estaba siendo perjudicado por sus acciones y las de Naruto, ¿qué había hecho su pequeño para merecer estar en tal situación? pese a que sabía que él estaba inconsciente y no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ése momento -gracias al hombre que tenía frente a ella-, sintió su corazón retorcerse ¿cuánto más harían sufrir al pequeño Boruto?

Débilmente dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña y serena cara durmiente de su pequeño, acurrucado en el espacio que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello del hombre que los sostenía, contemplarlo la hizo fruncir el ceño .

¿Cómo podía serle tan difícil a Naruto pensar en ésa pequeña parte de él llamada Boruto?

No sólo lamentaba el rumbo que su matrimonio había tomado, el papel de padre de Naruto, el daño que le hacía a su propia sangre... ¿Cómo podía ser de esa forma?

¿En qué se habían equivocado ella y su pequeño hijo?

Nuevamente las emociones dolorosas le atacaban, un sollozo muy ruidoso salió de ella.

Sentía pena por ambos, Naruto tenía ya ordenadas sus prioridades, Boruto y ella estaban fuera de éstas. Nunca creyó que la verdad podía ser tan cruel y doler tanto...

Con la mano temblorosa acarició la mejilla del rubio, todo sin despegar su mejilla del pecho de Sasuke. Qué más daba, su situación con el Uchiha ya era un desastre... dudaba que alguna acción pudiera remediarlo o empeorarlo.

El pecho le dolía, oscilar entre lo que había pasado y la situación con Uchiha le revolvía los pensamientos

Sasuke sólo se limitó a observar las acciones de la mujer.

Hinata suspiró fuertemente.

Cierto era que no podía borrar de su memoria la escena que había visto en la oficina, pero no era lo único en lo que pensaba. Ahora estaba una situación que le avergonzaba a niveles inimaginables, pensó que de haber tenido la suficiente fuerza física, habría huido con su hijo, por más ridículo que eso sonara. Había abrazado sin más al último hombre con quien imaginó siquiera posible cruzar palabra, sabía que había hecho algo impulsivo, sabía que posiblemente, debido a su estupidez Sasuke nunca volvería a estar cerca de ellos; que ésa sería la última osadía que él le permitiría cometer, pensar en eso le provocó una punzada de puro dolor en el pecho, su rostro se contrajo, quiso hablar, quiso disculparse y correr lejos de él, quiso intentar todo con tal de que él no se alejara, disculpara cada una de sus tontas acciones, siguiera alegrando a Boruto con su presencia, pero no podía... Ya no podía hacer nada más.

La vista comenzó a nublársele... si esa era la última vez que él estaba ahí, quería permitirse sentir su compañía, sentirse agradecida y afortunada por haber podido verter su sufrimiento en el pecho del hombre. Quería al menos disculparse. El soporte que él representaba en ese momento para ellos era lo que había hecho posible que dejara de hipar y de lanzar quejidos de dolor. Su pecho había sido su refugio por una noche. Por lástima, por empatía, por compasión, por lo que fuera... Sasuke estaba ahí y... jamás iba a poder olvidarlo.

Pese a que su "consciencia" provenía de la vergüenza que sentía para con él, no le importó, ella había reaccionado gracias él, gracias a su cercanía, gracias a su fortaleza y tenía que hacer algo para que él lo supiera.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo alejó la frente de él, restregó los puños cerrados en sus rodillas y habló casi en un susurro.

—Y-y-yo... le agradezco tanto, Uchiha-san.

A su cuerpo le invadió una sensación intensa de malestar, sus músculos habían perdido las fuerzas, ésta vez totalmente; sus párpados pesaban y de un segundo para otro, sintió que todo se oscurecía. El estrés físico y emocional de los días pasados se habían ido acumulando en su cuerpo, por fin éste se rendía, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Con el triste pensamiento de que Naruto había reivindicado su traición y el Uchiha la odiaría por invadir su espacio personal, fastidiarlo, causarle problemas y estar tan cerca de él; intentó disculparse una vez más con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Yo en verdad... lo... siento— Poco a poco las fuerzas desaparecieron de todo su cuerpo y con el corazón roto se sumió en la inconsciencia, segura de que cuando despertara ni Naruto ni Sasuke volverían.

Después de aquella disculpa sin sentido la había visto desvanecerse, con la cara de un verdadero gilipollas parpadeó un par de veces y maldijo, ¿por qué le agradecía? ¿Qué demonios tenía qué sentir? era cierto que era un poco patética pero no tenía qué pedir disculpas por ello, se disculpaba todo el puñetero tiempo.

Por efecto de gravedad, el cuerpo sin consciencia se dirigió al piso. Rápidamente el joven tomó su cabeza con la mano que aún tenía libre para darle dirección a su caída, ella quedó recargada en su pecho, como lo había estado hasta el momento.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, el amanecer se avecinaba, él sentía totalmente dormidas las piernas. El niño rubio babeaba su hombro izquierdo y la mujer había dejado un gran rastro de lágrimas en la parte derecha de su pecho.

¿En qué momento terminó en eso?

Le era difícil creer que él se mantenía en dicha situación por elección, que él hubiera tenido que recurrir a ridículos métodos que nunca antes utilizó para poder tranquilizarse.

Chasqueó en sus adentros.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por haberse detenido ese maldito día de salir de la aldea, por responder sus puñeteros y educados saludos, por aceptar entrenar al niño, por actuar estúpidamente, por meterse donde nadie lo llamó. Cerró los ojos con algo de molestia y tras otros pocos segundos de discutir por primera vez en horas se permitió reflejar la confusión que sentía.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

Encontrarse solo en aquél lugar, lidiando con dos Hyuga sin consciencia le hizo cuestionarse seriamente su estado mental.

Aún estaba en cuclillas cargando al pequeño rubio, la temperatura había disminuido, pero la cercanía había hecho que no fuera tan perceptible.

Casi amanecía y ella estaba ahí tirada como una muñeca sin vida gracias a un par de desgraciados ¿Qué carajo se suponía que debía hacer en dicha situación? La mujer había llorado hasta hartarse y ahora estaba dormida.

Largarse y dejar de entrometerse en la vida de esas dos personas era algo demasiado sencillo, entonces ¿por qué no podía alejarse de ellos?

—Tan fácil que es largarse— repitió en voz baja.

 _Tú te lo buscaste_.

Su conciencia, en un pequeño y recóndito lugar de su mente, se encargó de recordarle la verdad de las cosas, respiró profundo e ignoró esas palabras. Rápidamente realizó un sello para un clon de sombra, con un _puf_ apareció otro Sasuke.  
El pelinegro entregó el pequeño a su clon y éste quitó su capa para cubrir a Boruto con ella. A su vez, él se quitaba la suya para ponerla sobre la mujer.

Al despegar la muchacha de su pecho se quedó observándola por unos segundos mientras la sostenía por los hombros, se percató de sus párpados rojos e hinchados, la palidez excesiva de su piel y las lágrimas que aún no se secaban.

No entendía nada. ¿Cuándo se había permitido estar tan cerca de alguien? ¿Cuándo le había dejado de molestar la cercanía de alguien?

No despegó los orbes de la mujer, involuntariamente su cara se fue acercando al rostro de ella, con una mano la sostuvo por la barbilla poder mirarla mejor.  
Sus ojos negros lucían muy concentrados, con una lentitud extraordinaria se aproximó más y más a la Hyuga, pudo observar cada uno de sus finos rasgos; con el ceño fruncido miró cada uno de los detalles; sus pápados enrojecidos, las espesas pestañas empapadas, el rastro líquido en sus mejillas, sus labios paliduchos, el blanco translúcido que predominaba en su cara. Con su pulgar limpió algo de aquél lamentable camino de lágrimas, con tan sólo aquél pequeño roce pudo darse cuenta de una cosa. —Su piel es muy suave— dijo sin siquiera saber que había hablado en un susurro.  
No supo cuántos segundos o minutos se quedó mirándola hasta que milagrosamente un golpe abrupto de realidad llegó a él e inmediatamente se alejó. No se había dado cuenta de que su nariz casi rosaba la de ella ¿Por qué estaba haciendo cosas tan raras? Resopló y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Debo estar demente...

Sin volver a dirigir la mirada hacia ella o hacia el clon que sostenía al rubio se dispuso a levantarse, ya habían pasado suficientes horas fuera. Con facilidad elevó en sus brazos a la mujer cubierta por su capa y con el rostro "neutral" avanzó. Debía llevar a los dos Hyugas a su "hogar".

.

.

. 

Una vez dentro, sus pasos dudaron, la solitaria y aun oscura casa en la que había ingresado lucía un poco desolada. El joven miró hacia todos los rincones de ella, no supo si esa extraña vibra que logró percibir se debía a todo lo que ocurría con ésa "familia" o era simplemente que en ése momento la chica y el mocoso no se encontraban formando parte de la escena para darle ése peculiar sentido a su alrededor.

Aún observando la soledad de aquel inmueble se repitió que debía de dejar de creer estupideces como las que había pensado segundos atrás, sin perder más el tiempo concluyó en que era obvio que las habitaciones estaban en la planta alta, así que ése era el rumbo que debía tomar.

Sin quedarse a curiosear sin razón válida, se encaminó hacia su destino.

Él y su clon se dirigieron muy sigilosamente escaleras arriba. Al mirar el pasillo se quedó plantado por un momento. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de retratos y dibujos; al ser un hombre solitario desde que toda su familia murió, ver ese tipo de cosas le parecía un tanto extraño; aunque le costara reconocer que su curiosidad se estaba abriendo paso, pudo controlarse. Aparentemente sin tomarle importancia se dirigió a la segunda puerta después de las escaleras, al abrir, se encontró con la habitación de la mujer.

Era medianamente espaciosa, saltaba a la vista que ésa habitación era ocupada por una sola persona, el orden que predominaba no le extrañó, ésta vez permitiéndose ser "un poco" fijado, recorrió a pasos lentos el lugar con la mujer en brazos, desde el ropero hasta la cama, todo era sencillo pero bello, incluso en cosas como esas, se reflejaba la personalidad de la Hyuga que sostenía. Toda la habitación tenía un olor peculiar, una esencia puramente femenina que lo golpeó en cuanto ingresó al lugar comenzó a tener efectos sobre él, su sentido del olfato se regodeó, el aroma a limpieza y fragancia natural de la chica consiguió agradarle, le costaba reconocerlo pero se vio profundamente sorprendido de aquella revelación hacia sí mismo tan perturbadora. Su olfato era bueno, y sobre todo muy exigente, debía reconocer que siempre había olido cosas burdas, como el perfume de Sakura, la fragancia de las jóvenes que eran lo suficientemente valientes -o estúpidas- para acercársele, y ninguna tenía tan buen aroma como éso.

Dejando en segundo plano lo muy agradable que se sentía verse envuelto en ésa sensación se aproximó al lugar de descanso de la joven. Debía concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer a ésa casa para así poder irse lo más pronto posible.

Lentamente la depositó en la cama, la melena de la Hyuga se desparramó por toda la cama; sin pensárselo dos veces tomó el cabello desordenado y lo ubicó a modo que no se viera regado.  
Al terminar la observó por un momento, en ese estado parecía una muñeca inerte de porcerlana, la única diferencia era que ella no estaba en una vitrina, alejada de los daños que pudiese sufrir; ella estaba rota, era una muñeca perfecta e imperceptiblemente rota.

Después de un rato el hombre se giró hacia su propio clon y tomó de sus brazos al rubio. Dejando una nube el clon se esfumó.  
Al verse perturbado su lugar de acurruco el pequeño cuerpo reaccionó y se removió, el joven se sobresaltó por un momento, si despertaba y se encontraba con ésa imágen no sabría qué demonios hacer. Muy quieto esperó a que el pequeño dejara de hacer pucheros entre sueños, tras un corto rato, Boruto acurrucó la cabeza contra su cuello, el Uchiha simplemente no se movió.  
Al estar completamente seguro de que aún se hallaba totalmente dormido, salió de la habitación para llevar al niño a su respectiva cama.

Como era de esperarse, la habitación de en medio era la suya, al ingresar pudo ver un orden poco usual en la habitación de un niño, después supuso que éso sería "normal" si se trataba de un Hyuga. Observó la pequeña estancia por un par de minutos, analizando cada una de las cosas en ella, justo como lo hizo anteriormente en el dormitorio de Hinata.

Sin dejar de refunfuñar por lo imbécil que debía verse haciendo eso, se aproximó a la cama y con un cuidado para nada usual en él, dejó al pequeño en el acolchado lugar. Los brazos de Boruto que por reflejo se econtraban al rededor de su cuello quedaron al aire por un momento, como si él hubiera sabido que lo acababan de dejar y buscara de nuevo el contacto.

Con un Tsk miró con el ceño fruncido al niño que se volvió a remover entre balbuceos. Su capa había quedado encima del infante, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se decidió a dejar su capa atrás al igual que aquel lugar, le dio la espalda al pequeño y cerrando con cuidado la puerta se retiró.

Al ir recorriendo el pasillo sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más lentos, aunque no lo deseara su curiosidad estaba ganando, no pudo evitar mirar con más detenimiento todo lo que había en aquella parte de la casa.  
Cada uno de los cuadros tenían a la mujer Hyuga y al rubio menor en todo tipo de situación, sonriendo.  
No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que tenían en común todos y cada uno de ellos; en ninguno aparecía Naruto.

—Bastardo— fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

Sus puños que ya se encontraban adoloridos de todo la tensión a la que los había sometido, temblaron una vez más al recordar lo que había pasado en la estúpida oficina, al recordar el rostro de la mujer que momentos antes había dejado en la habitación.  
Su mirada continuó recorriendo la pared con una curiosidad que le perturbaba, pues ni él mismo sabía que podía llegar a sentir ese ridículo interés.

Un punto en específico logró captar su atención, una fotografía donde la chica se encontraba retratándose a sí misma junto con su hijo; el rubio apenas tenía meses de edad, miraba con una sonrisa graciosa la cámara y su rostro redondo e infantil se encontraba cubierto de papilla, la mujer sonreía radiantemente sus ojos reflejaban felicidad.  
Sin desearlo todas aquellas sonrisas que le había dado en sus primeros encuentros, aparecieron en sus recuerdos; lo sinceras y cálidas que éstas eran, justo como la que se hallaba observando en ése momento le hicieron sentir una especie de enfado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió, por desagrado, por desconcierto, por pensar que ese tipo de escenas esperaban por Naruto todos los días; eso esperaba en su hogar a que él arribase y sin más, el rubio imbécil decidía no presentarse, decidía cambiar éso por la compañía de aquella mujer, decidía ignorar ese rostro blanco con aires angelicales y a ése bebé con zafiros relucientes.

—Imbécil, tú tienes una familia...—pronunció sin poder evitar la amargura aquellas palabras.

Al hallarse concentrado en la pared, sus sentidos le alertaron sobre un fuerte bostezo; su boca quedó sellada al instante. Todo lo que había pensado hasta ése momento dejó de ser importante, entonces se sometió a sí mismo a una nueva lucha absurda sobre decidir qué hacer.

 _Había desperado._

Se maldijo por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de largarse, ¿ahora qué haría? ¿escapar? ni de joda... Prefería sufrir toda la incomodidad del mundo antes de permitir que algo le ahuyentase.  
No, era un completo estúpido, no estaba huyendo de nada, simplemente se estaba deshaciendo de algo sin importancia.  
Indeciso al fin se giró hacia las escaleras, saldría de ahí de una jodida vez.

El pequeño dio un gran bostezo y miró a su al rededor con extrañeza. Lo último que recordaba era que había salido con su madre en busca de Uchiha-sama para entregarle su protector, tras eso, haberse quedado dormido por haber consumido tanta azúcar. Apenado se rascó la cabeza por haber quedado fuera de juego por tanto tiempo, ya había amanecido, no podía creerlo.

Sin dale más importancia, supuso que su madre se había encargado de entregar el protector a su dueño, aunque se lamentó por no haber estado presente. Perderse un encuentro con su maestro era un verdadero desperdicio, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
El pequeño se encogió de hombros y volvió a estirarse.  
Al percatarse de que no había movimiento en la cocina se preguntó dónde estaría su madre. Se levantó de la cama y miró que estaba cubierto por la capa de su maestro. Emocionado latomó con ambas manos y pensó que incluso hizo eso por él mientras estaba dormido, él era simplemente genial.  
En un arranque infantil tomó la capa y se la colocó, ésta cubría por completo su cuerpo pero se sintió completamente poderoso llevando la capa de la persona que más admiraba en ese momento, saltó fuera de la cama y corrió hacia el exterior, su madre debía verlo en ése atuendo.

Saliendo abruptamente de su habitación, gritó.

—¡Kaa-chan, mírame, soy Uchiha-sama brr brr!— dijo haciendo movimientos de lucha.

Uchiha quedó plantado a la mitad de las escalera, ya era demasiado tarde, había escuchado al mocoso decir aquello e inevitablemente se preguntó, ¿cuándo en la jodida vida él había hecho un sonido como ese?

El pequeño estaba tan concentrado en su emoción por tener de nuevo para sí la genial prenda de su maestro que no le dio importancia a que la capa le quedaba tan grande que sus pies tenían muy poco espacio para desplazarse e inevitablemente éstos se atorarían con la tela.

Un golpe sordo hizo que Sasuke se girara inmediatamente, como era de esperarse, Boruto cayó de bruces al suelo.  
Su cara se había estampado con el piso, un enrojecimiento se abría paso en su frente y con los ojos llorosos por el impacto lavantó la vista.

—Auch...

Fue lo único que el infante logró articular antes de que Sasuke se encontrara levantándolo del piso como si se tratara de un muñeco.

Chasqueando, revisó que todo estuviera en orden, se le quedó mirando con un tic en el ojo al darse cuenta de que estaba usando su capa y ésta le quedaba ridículamente grande.

Los ojos del rubio se hallaban completamente redondos, Uchiha estaba nuevamente frente a él, espero que su madre fuera en su ayuda inmediatamente, tal y como lo hacía siempre, pero era Uchiha-sama el que se encontraba en ése momento frente a él.

Sus mejillas iban sintiendo calor por emoción y por vergüenza, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí Uchiha-sama? ¿dónde estaba su madre?

Al mirar la pequeña cara por demás estupefacta, empezó a dudar que en verdad se sintiera bien después de aquél impacto, sin perder más tiempo posó su mano en la diminuta frente y le preguntó.

—Cuánto es viente por doce

El rubio se sintió aún más confundido.

—¿Q-qué?

El hombre miró detenidamente el pequeño chichón en su frente, sin decir palabra alguna se encaminó al cuarto de baño, seguramente ahí encontraría algún ungüento. Con la velocidad de un rayo regresó a donde el rubio aún se hallaba plantado sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, ¿De verdad Uchiha-sama estaba en su casa? ¿De nuevo parecía darle importancia y preocuparse por él? ¿Aún estaba soñando?  
Con una de sus manos se dio un pellizco, no, no estaba soñando.

Al regresar con él lo tómo en brazos y se dirigió escaleras abajo, lo sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a frotarle en la frente el unguento.

—Aún no has respondido— dijo dudando si debía preocuparse por aquel golpe o no, era una operación básica, supuso que si el niño era talentoso en las artes ninja, lo sería en todo lo demás.

—Do-doscientos cuarenta— respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Bien, no parece haber algún daño.

Boruto no sabía qué hacer o qué sentir en ese momento, había despertado y lo primero que hizo fue caer para ser levantado y curado por Uchiha-sama. Ahora estaba ahí, recibiendo un masaje por las manos del mismísimo Uchiha.  
Pese a que no entendía cómo era que su maestro se hallaba ahí y que no cabía en su alegría, su necesidad natural por saber acerca de su madre le hizo balbucear.

—Esto... U-Uchiha-sama... ¿dónde está kaa-chan?

La pregunta lo tomó algo desprevenido, sin dejar de estar "concentrado" en lo que estaba haciendo respondió lo primero que pensó que el niño definitivamente creería.

—Está descansado.

Boruto dejó ver una expresión preocupada, su madre no solía despertar tarde, por muy cansada que estuviera ella siempre insistía en preparar el desayuno.  
El hombre se percato de aquello y chasqueó. Al darse cuenta de que el mocoso apenas despertaba y ya se había caido, supo que dejarlo solo no era una opción, la chica llevaba poco tiempo reposando de toda aquella fatiga que había sufrido. Si dejaba solo a ése niño estaba seguro de que nadie iba a hacerse cargo de él. Aún era un mocoso, por muy habilidoso que fuera, dudaba que pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Quizá sufriría alguna quemadura si se acercaba a la cocina, alguien podía entrar a la casa y aprovecharse de que ningún adulto se encontraba ahí, quizá se lastimaría de alguna forma...

Paró en seco al darse cuenta que de nuevo sus pensamientos le estaban traicionando.

—Joder...—salió de él involuntariamente.

Inmediatamente Boruto agachó la mirada y se disculpó, supuso que se había molestado por haberle preguntado aquello.

Sasuke se percató, no pudo hacer otra cosa que chasquear. nuevamente ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él?  
Deteniendo su masaje se le quedó mirando al pequeño y habló.

—Tu madre está muy cansada, cuando fueron a verme ella se desmayó y los traje a ambos aquí— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.  
Era obvio que no podía ocultar la ausencia de la chica de su propio hijo, pero sí que podía guardar los motivos de su inconsciencia.  
El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello e inmediatamente una expresión triste se abrió paso en sus pequeñas facciones.  
¿Por qué le pasaba éso a su kaa-chan? él sabía que ella estaba cansada y fatigada y aún así se daba el lujo de ser descuidado y dormir, se sintió un tonto, seguramente por su culpa su madre estaba agotada, sintió que debió apoyarla más, sintió culpa por haberse dejado llevar tanto por la emoción de entrenar con su maestro; entrenaba para volverse fuerte y protegerla, en cambio ella seguía sufriendo daños, sintió que se encontraba muy lejos de poder ayudarla. Se sentía frustrado. Había ocasiones en las que el pequeño deseaba ser más grande, no ser un niño aún dependiente, ésa era una de ellas, no podía permitirse ser infantil, su tonto padre sólo los dañaba y él no podía hacer algo al respecto...  
De no ser por el hombre que se hallaba con él, quien sabe dónde estaría él o su madre, quién sabe quién los hubiera ayudado... Ese hombre no sólo era su maestro, era el amigo de su madre y al parecer él la quería y se preocupaba por ella y también por él. Con una combinación de agradecimiento e infantil tristeza levantó la mirada hacia el joven y le respondió.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Uchiha-sama.

La triste sonrisa del pequeño le hizo sentir aún más desprecio hacia Naruto y Sakura, el pequeño no tenía idea pero él sabía la causa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Seguramete aquél niño era tan absurdo como su madre y se sentiría responsable de algún modo.  
Rodó los ojos y se quedó divagando, estar en aquella casa y estar actuando de esa forma le hacía sentir extraño, no sentía enfado ni indiferencia, sentía algo que no le era posible definir.

Un ruidoso gruñido proveniente del estómago del niño interrumpió todo, hizo que el joven regresara la vista hacia él y levantara una ceja. Boruto tomó su estómago y abochornado hizo un intento de sonrisa. Sabía que Uchiha-sama estaba ahí porque él era demasiado amable con él y con su madre, mientras su padre quien sabe dónde estaría el amigo de su kaa-chan se encontraba ahí. Se sentía contrariado. No podía entender del todo lo que pasaba, aunque se sintiera feliz por la ayuda del pelinegro, si instinto infantil se hallaba inquieto.  
Las facciones del pequeño se pusieron serias de nueva cuenta, a Sasuke le fastidiaba esa expresión.  
Al haber estado en cuclillas para la improvisada curación, se reincorporó y miró a su al rededor. Supuso que ahora tendría que dirigirse a la cocina...  
Sin decir palabra se encaminó y el pequeño lo miró aún sentado. Al saber que el adulto no le miraba se permitió alabarlo en silencio nuevamente, la pequeña mano se dirigió a su frente y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No debía entender gran cosa, sólo sabía que Sasuke-sama estaba ahí, y nada más debía importar.

Su ceja tembló levemente y arrugó el entrecejo, desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha pasaba de ser vertedero de lágrimas, a curador, cocinero y niñero. Indignado comenzó a moverse en la cocina mientras bufaba de vez en vez, Boruto lo observaba tímidamente desde el umbral. Esa escena era de lo más genial, el hombre sólo continuaba demostrando que no había nada que él no pudiera hacer. Con los ojos brillosos observó al Uchiha moverse de un lado a otro y con verdadera admiración y agradecimiento se preguntó si su padre alguna vez... algún día hubiese hecho todo eso por ellos.

.

.

. 

**N/A.** Mis queridos lectores... No hay nada que merezca más que ser abandonada. Tardo mucho y quisiera poder dar una explicación que les deje satisfechos pero desgraciadamente no existe. La falta de inspiración viene y va, me deja escribir de vez en vez pequeños párrafos.

En fin. No vinieron a leer pretextos ¿verdad?  
Miles de disculpas por la tardanza, soy una mala "escritora" lo sé, merezco su odio T-T  
Pero aquí estamos nuevamente ¿no? Espero que les agrade la actualización y de ser posible dejaré otros dos capítulos ya que comienzan las vacaciones por semana santa. (Aunque no le prometo nada)  
Para los que no se rinden y me piden conti, yo les debo que me mantenga por aquí leyéndolos y motivándome a escribir, ustedes son muy geniales, reciban mi lof. 3  
Es algo tarde pero debo informarles que recién me enteré de que mi historia estuvo nominada para unos premios. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa y para qué negarlo, me sentí muy honrada y sobre todo muy agradecida de que varias personitas votaran y consideraran mi historia digna de una mención, de verdad les agradezco mucho a todos los que me dieron su support, gracias a ustedes quedé en segundo lugar de una categoría y en verdad, no sé cómo puedo agradecerlo ;-;  
*Una voz lejana* —Actualiza más seguido, vaga!  
Emmm lo sé lo sé, sería un buen agradecimiento. Trataré de hacerlo.  
Su apoyo y su paciencia es el mejor regalo que esta mala autora puede recibir, muchas, muchas muchas gracias.  
Pasando a otra cosa, no entiendo de qué iban todos los comentarios que tenían insultos para no sé quien y... si les soy sincera me perdí en ese tema, así que si alguien es tan bondadoso/a para explicarme en un review o en un mp qué es lo que desató todo éso se los agradecería mucho...

Bien, mis queridas criaturas bellas y hermosas, nos leemos en otra ocasión, ¡mil gracias por todo!


End file.
